My Innocent Hyukkie
by trytocreate
Summary: Donghae hanyalah seorang namja playful yang biasa-biasa saja, hingga pada suatu hari ia menemukan 2 koper berisikan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya.../ summary gak jelas/ genre maksa/ warning di dalam/ Haehyuk/ CHAP 9 END!
1. Chapter 1

"Ingat! Mulai besok kalian libur selama 3 hari, arra?"

"Ya, sajangnim."

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang!"

Seluruh karyawan yang berjumlah tak sampai 10 orang yang tak termasuk sajangnim di toko roti dan kue itu berhamburan mengambil barang mereka masing-masing. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang segera membuka seragamnya, beberapa ada yang membiarkannya, dan memutuskan untuk membukanya ketika telah sampai di rumah.

Seorang namja yang keluar paling duluan dari toko itu, menatap langit, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Libur! Kondisi dimana aku tidak akan bertemu yeoja dan namja-namja manis itu! Dimana aku tak bekerja! Yes!"

.

.

.

__Sementara itu__

"Libur... Hari dimana aku akan dengan terpaksa meninggalkannya. Hari dimana aku menghadapi nasib antara hidup dan mati..."

Kalimat itu terucap, oleh seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang tengah menatap langit. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melihat kearah adik angkatnya yang kini sangatlah berubah. Yang sebelumnya terlihat lebih dewasa, kini menjadi seperti anak-anak.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya yang tertidur dengan memaksakan tempat, lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut agar tak membangunkannya.

"Tempat ini sudah kulubangi, celah untukmu bernafas."

ZIIPPP

Ia menutup tempat itu, dan memberinya celah yang lebih besar lagi, agar dongsaengnya jadi lebih mudah mendapatkan pasokan oksigen, meskipun ia tau, pasti akan sangat panas karena berada di tempat yang begitu tertutup. Tapi otaknya yang jenius itu, bisa memperkirakan dan meyakinkan kalau dongsaengnya tak akan mati karena kehilangan oksigen. Ia sudah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar dongsaengnya dapat bernafas dengan normal.

"Mianhae... maafkan hyung..."

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah duduk dengan malasnya di sebuah sofa yang berada tepat di depan televisi. Matanya tertuju kepada drama romantis yang kini tersuguhkan dihadapannya. Drama yang sangat populer berjudulkan Titanic ini merupakan favoritnya. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah menonton adanya drama sebagus ini.

Hari sudah malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Tapi matanya tetap tertuju kepada drama romantis nan tragis itu. Tidakkah ia membereskan keperluannya untuk kerja? Atau sekolah mungkin?

Untuk apa? 3 hari kedepan adalah hari libur. Ia harus memanfaatkannya baik-baik bukan? Lagipula ia bukanlah seorang siswa, melainkan mahasiswa. Umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun ini, dan ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Lantas kemana keluarganya?

Jawabannya mudah. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika sana. Ayahnya sedang menanamkan usaha, yang sekarang sudah berkembang dan terkenal disana. Kakaknya sudah lulus kuliah, dan hanya ia sendiri yang belum tamat. Jadilah ia ditinggal untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Korea, tempat ia selama ini tinggal, sementara saudaranya membantu usaha orangtuanya.

DRRT DRRT

Namja itu segera merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil handphone dari sana. Ia melihat pesan yang disampaikan, lalu mendecih kesal.

_Donghae, jangan lupa untuk kembali kerja 3 hari lagi! Hanya kau patisier satu-satunya yang dapat kami percaya_.

_Kim Kibum_

Ini gila! Ia baru saja menikmati liburan, dan tiba-tiba saja diteror masalah kerja. Astaga. Donghae tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Ia sudah dikontrak untuk bekerja sementara disana. Ia tidak se-pikun itu!

Ya, beginilah Lee Donghae, namja itu, bertahan hidup. Meski orangtuanya mengirimkannya uang, tapi tetap saja. Ia mencoba untuk hidup dengan penghasilannya sendiri. Ia hanya akan menggunakan uang kiriman orangtuanya disaat mendesak.

DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT

Donghae kembali melirik handphonenya. Siapa lagi ini?

3 message received

_Oppa, aku kangen sama oppa! Kudengar kau sedang tak ada pacar, kita balikan lagi yuk!_

_Jessica Jung_

Donghae mendecih kesal. Ia tau, ia itu tipikal _playboy_. Tapi dia melakukannya _just for fun_. Tak peduli yeoja atau namja, selama ia suka pasti digaet. Tapi, jarang sekali ada yang mengganggunya liburan hanya minta balikan seperti ini. Membuat moodnya hancur saja.

_Oppa, aku sudah sampai di Paris! Jaga diri oppa baik-baik arraseo? Don't miss me yah! Mungkin aku kembali 10 tahun lagi! Saat itu aku akan membawakan oppa segudang resep roti dan kue! Bye~_

_Nam Jihyun_

Donghae tersenyum. Ia tak pernah menyesal memiliki sepupu sepertinya. Perhatian, baik, senang bercanda. Ah, 10 tahun lagi. Masih agak lama. Donghae tak yakin Jihyun ingat untuk membawa resep itu, apalagi segudang. Ia terkekeh pelan. Moodnya agak membaik sekarang.

_Hei! Katanya kau sedang libur? Kenapa tidak main kesini? Sehari saja juga tidak apa-apa kok! We miss you!_

_Lee Donghwa_

Donghae segera membalas pesan terakhir. Pesan yang menurutnya, paling menuntut jawaban, dan membuat mood-nya kembali membaik.

_Hei! Kau kira tiket pesawat tidak mahal? Aku tidak mau menggunakan uang eomma dan appa semena-mena kau tau? Bayarin tiketnya kalau mau haha xp_

Donghae segera mengirim pesannya, yang tak lama kemudian mendapat balasan hyungnya yang mengoceh karena disuruh membayar tiketnya, yang ia tau hanya bercanda.

TING TONG

'_Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?'_

Donghae segera berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya, dan membukanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

'_Ah, pasti kerjaan orang iseng.'_

Baru saja Donghae ingin menutup pintu, matanya menangkap sesuatu. 2 koper, yang diterlentangkan dan ditempeli kertas. Tertulis:

_Tolong bawa masuk keduanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya._

_Ps: Jangan dibanting atau diangkat, apalagi di duduki._

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak memesan kiriman barang apapun. Tapi daripada ia berlama-lama diluar, ia menyeret masuk 2 koper itu. Koper pertama ringan, sementara yang kedua jauh lebih berat.

BLAM

Pintu pun ditutup.

Seseorang dibalik tembok rumah Donghae, tersenyum lega bercampur pedih. Ia hanya bisa berharap, pilihannya tepat. Perlahan, air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan hyung... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah bertingkat 2 itu.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Donghae membuka satu koper perlahan. Koper yang lebih ringan, yang menurutnya lebih normal dibandingkan koper kedua, yang sepertinya sengaja diberi ruangan untuk bernafas.

Betapa kagetnya ia melihat isi koper itu yang penuh dengan uang lembaran. Diatasnya terdapat 2 pucuk surat. Ia yakin, uang ini cukup untuk hidup selama 4 tahun.

Perlahan Donghae mengambil surat yang pertama, mengeluarkan isinya, lalu membacanya.

.

_Hei kau yang membaca surat ini. Kau pasti sudah melihat tumpukan uang itu kan? Jangan dikorupsi! Uang itu bukan untukmu! Uang itu untuk keperluan di koper sebelah! Aku sedang meringankan bebanmu, jadi berterima kasih-lah! Aku percaya padamu!_

_evilKyu__

.

Donghae agak sedikit bingung, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat kedua terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka satu koper lagi.

"Gila! Ini surat, atau gulungan tisu toilet?!" protes Donghae, melihat betapa panjangnya surat kedua. Ia harus membaca sepanjang ini?

_Hei kau yang membaca surat ini. Kau pasti sempat mengira ini gulungan tisu toilet saking panjangnya. Tolong, jangan berlebihan. Isi surat ini semua tentang 'dia' dan apa yang sedang terjadi!_

Donghae merubah pikirannya tentang membuka koper belakangan. Karena penasaran, ia membuka koper itu, dan ia sangat terkejut. Tebak apa isinya?

Manusia. Bisa dibilang seumuran dengannya. Manusia itu sedang tidur sambil menekuk kakinya, agar muat masuk ke dalam koper. "Ini gila!" protes Donghae dengan suara keras, membuat sosok itu terbangun kaget, lalu mengucek matanya sambil duduk. Donghae terperangah. Sosok itu manis sekali. Ia bahkan tidak tau gendernya sebenarnya namja atau yeoja.

Sebelum Donghae berpikiran banyak dan berfantasi liar, ia berusaha kembali membaca isi surat kedua itu.

_Kau pasti mengira dia yeoja karena sangat manis. Dia itu namja. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Keluargaku lebih suka memanggilnya Eunhyuk sementara aku lebih suka memanggilnya Hyukkie. Kau boleh memanggilnya Hyukkie. Umurnya 20 tahun. Dan masalah pakaiannya... aku terburu-buru, jadi beli saja dengan uang itu. Aku terkena kanker dan harus operasi di luar negeri. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bersamaku. Jika berhasil, aku akan kembali dan mengambilnya, tapi jika gagal, tolong jaga dia selamanya. Aku percaya kepadamu._

Donghae membacanya dengan mata yang agak berlinang. Ia merasa kasihan. Tapi ia bingung mengapa penulis surat ini bisa mempercayainya.

_Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, aku terus mengawasimu. Aku tertarik dengan kau yang mau merawat kucing di belakang toko kue itu sementara yang lain malah menendanginya yang sedang kesakitan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu juga aku sempat melihatmu membantu anak hilang mencari orang tuanya. Dan saat seorang anak hilang itu berceloteh tidak jelas, kau tetap berusaha seakan memahaminya untuk membuatnya senang. Saat itu pula aku memutuskan, kau bisa dipercaya._

"Oh, jadi karena waktu itu. Tapi aku tak melihat ada yang mengawasiku. Tapi... ini manusia sudah beranjak dewasa! Bukan bayi, kucing, peliharaan, atau apapun! Aneh!" celotehnya, membuat sosok bernama Eunhyuk yang belum sadar sepenuhnya itu menatapnya bingung dengan terkantuk-kantuk dan pandangan buram.

_Hyukkie sangat takut keramaian, karena ia takut kehilangan. Akulah penyebabnya hehe. Aku pernah meninggalkannya untuk ke toilet dan ia hampir di culik dan dijual saat itu._

"Ish... apa orang ini gila? Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa menulis 'hehe' sementara ia membuat orang lain menjadi takut karenanya?"

"Nu-nugu?" sosok itu bertanya dengan suara bergetar, melihat orang yang menurutnya asing di depannya. Donghae tak menghiraukannya. Ia lebih mementingkan membaca isi surat yang menurutnya seperti buku petunjuk atau surat wasiat itu sampai akhir.

_Seminggu sebelum aku mengawasimu, Hyukkie sempat kecelakaan sampai lupa ingatan. Kata dokter, hanya ada beberapa ingatan umum saja. Sisanya, akan terlupakan secara temporer. Katanya, kemungkinan karena kepalanya terhantam berkali-kali dijalan. Selama 3 minggu, aku yang mengajari Hyukkie segalanya. Tapi hanya yang berhubungan dengan rutinitas manusia pada umumnya._

"Mwo? Memang ada kasus seperti itu? Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya langsung."

_Ah dan waktu itu aku sempat mengintipmu membaca komik tentang karakter alien yang imut dan polos. Aku juga membacanya kok hehe. Sepertinya aku tak perlu sulit-sulit menjelaskan sifatnya. Kurang lebih seperti karakter utama seperti di buku itu. Hilangnya memori Hyukkie membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang polos. Ia juga sensitif, tapi ia perhatian. Akan kubuat kau menyesal bila menyakitinya. Sifat lainnya akan kau ketahui nanti._

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini gila. Mana mungkin watak si alien dari komik itu bisa terbawa ke dunia nyata? Itu akan menyusahkan. Akan jauh lebih baik bila Eunhyuk berasal dari planet lain dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang planet ini sehingga membuatnya terkesan polos, layaknya si tokoh alien itu. Tapi ini? Eunhyuk itu manusia! Dewasa! Namja pula! Apa ia harus beralih pekerjaan menjadi bodyguard atau baby sitter? Seseorang, tolong tampar wajahnya sekarang.

"K-kau si-siapa? H-hyung? Hiks Kyunnie Hyung? Kyunnie hyung... hiks... dimana?"

Entah Donghae memang bolot, bodoh, tak mendengar, tak bisa mendengar, atau pura-pura tak mendengar, namja itu tetap sibuk membaca kelanjutan surat yang menurutnya lebih mirip cara menggunakan barang elektronik tersebut.

_Kemungkinan besar Hyukkie akan menangis karena aku tak ada bersamanya. Dan ia akan terbiasa dengan orang asing kurang lebih seminggu. Termasuk dirimu. Temanku pernah mengalaminya saat kutitip untuk mengawasimu, dan ia sangat tak bisa dipercaya. Ia tak pernah mengunci rumah, sehingga Hyukkie pernah kabur._

_Biasanya Hyukkie akan sangat menyebalkan di saat-saat itu. Saat menangis, ia akan memonopoli barang-barangmu. Ia akan mengembalikannya jika ia rasa, ia dapat percaya kepadamu. Jadi, sebelum terlambat, sembunyikan barang berhargamu sekarang. Hahaha. Dan, awal-awal Hyukkie bertemu orang baru, ia akan menyembunyikan dirinya sebisa mungkin, di kamar yang paling pertama ia masuki. Mau itu kamarmu, kamar tetangga, kamar mandi, gudang, ataupun hal sejenisnya. Good luck!_

_Ps: JANGAN TITIP HYUKKIE KE ORANG LAIN! Atau aku akan menghantuimu jika operasiku gagal nanti! Atau jika berhasil, kusuruh bos-mu untuk mendepakmu keluar!_

_evilKyu__

Donghae tersenyum lega. Setidaknya bagian terpenting suratnya sudah habis ia baca, sisanya tinggal list apa yang disukai dan dibenci namja manis di hadapannya itu. Awalnya ia kira surat itu akan sangat panjang sekali, tapi ternyata hurufnya yang besar-besar lah yang membuatnya panjang.

"Hiks... Kyunnie-hyung~"

Donghae baru tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. Terlalu serius membaca surat itu membuatnya mengabaikan makhluk dihadapannya itu. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk horor. Tubuh namja manis itu gemetar, menandakan ia menangis. Kembali, pesan itu terngiang.

'_Saat menangis, ia akan memonopoli barang-barangmu'_

Donghae terus mengawasi Eunhyuk, sampai pada akhirnya Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam, dan berkata "Kau jahat! Kau memisahkan Hyukkie sama Kyunnie-hyung! Hiks"

Setelahnya, Eunhyuk berdiri, lalu berlari kemanapun, yang ternyata memasuki kamar Donghae. Seketika itu juga Donghae panik. Sebelum ia sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya, Eunhyuk sudah membanting dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Donghae sendiri hanya bisa menggedor-gedor kamarnya, meminta untuk di buka. Tapi dengan seenaknya Eunhyuk berkata "I-ini kamar Hyukkie! P-pergi kau orang jahat! Hyukkie mau tunggu Kyunnie-hyung disini!"

"Tapi ini kamarku!"

"Ini kamar Hyukkieeeeeeee!"

Donghae mengumpat kesal, lalu teringat. _'Bukankah aku memiliki kunci kamar?'_

Baru saja Donghae ingin mencari kunci itu, tapi kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. _'Aish! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kunci itu tertinggal di laci toko?'_

"ARGH! Sial! Itu kamarku! Ini rumahku! Siapa sih yang menitipkan anak aneh itu? Malahan kukira ia ada masalah dengan otaknya! Masa sekarang aku tidur di sofa? Selimut, bantal, dan semuanya ada disana! Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi aku malah menaruh cadangannya disana!"

Donghae menuruni tangga, lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, yang terletak tepat di depan, bawah, dari kamarnya sendiri. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, ia teringat...

"KARTU KREDITKU! AAARGHH! GILA! Masa kuambil besok? Semoga ia tidak memakannya!" umpat Donghae kesal.

Setelahnya, ia mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Begitu ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman, ia segera berusaha agar bisa tidur. Baru saja ia ingin tidur, ia merasa kaget karena tubuhnya di lempar bantal, beserta selimutnya dari lantai dua. Donghae menatap tajam orang yang sudah bersedia perhatiannya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, yang sedang bersandar di tangga, agak mengumpat.

"U-untukmu!"

Setelahnya, Eunhyuk kembali membanting pintu kamar, lalu menguncinya, meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang mengumpat kesal.

"Bukan begitu seharusnya cara memberi orang barang yang benar! Argh! Lama-lama pintu kamarku hancur dibantingnya!" oceh Donghae, lalu menggunakan bantal yang diberikan –dilempar- oleh Eunhyuk tadi dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, semoga aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Good night world."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Kalau gak ada yang minat bisa di END sih, chapter lanjutannya belum diketik ini meski udah nyantel di otak haha.

Yang minat hubungi 14045. #EHEM# maksudnya, kasih tau aja lewat review. Gak maksa sih, cuma mau tau aja fic ini aneh apa kagak. Maaf kalau readers merasa dipaksa untuk mereview m(_ _)m

See You~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Maafkan hyung... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi"_

_._

_Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, aku terus mengawasimu. Aku tertarik dengan kau yang mau merawat kucing di belakang toko kue itu sementara yang lain malah menendanginya yang sedang kesakitan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu juga aku sempat melihatmu membantu anak hilang mencari orang tuanya. Dan saat seorang anak hilang itu berceloteh tidak jelas, kau tetap berusaha seakan memahaminya untuk membuatnya senang. Saat itu pula aku memutuskan, kau bisa dipercaya._

_._

_Kemungkinan besar Hyukkie akan menangis karena aku tak ada bersamanya. Biasanya Hyukkie akan sangat menyebalkan di saat-saat itu. Saat menangis, ia akan memonopoli barang-barangmu. Ia akan mengembalikannya jika ia rasa, ia dapat percaya kepadamu. Awal-awal Hyukkie bertemu orang baru, ia akan menyembunyikan dirinya sebisa mungkin, di kamar yang paling pertama ia masuki. Mau itu kamarmu, kamar tetangga, kamar mandi, gudang, ataupun hal sejenisnya. Good luck!_

_Ps: JANGAN TITIP HYUKKIE KE ORANG LAIN! Atau aku akan menghantuimu jika operasiku gagal nanti! Atau jika berhasil, kusuruh bos-mu untuk mendepakmu keluar!_

_._

"_Ini kamar Hyukkieeeeeeee!"_

_._

"_Bukan begitu seharusnya cara memberi orang barang yang benar!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Woof!

"Bada?"

Woof!

"Bada! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru Donghae begitu ia melihat anjingnya lama hilang, kembali kepadanya. Ia memeluk anjingnya dengan sayang, lalu mencium-ciumnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, pelukannya melonggar. Dapat ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang aneh. Bada mendadak menjadi membesar, membesar, membesar, dan terus membesar.

"B-B-Bada?"

"Woof! Kau! Woof! Tak menemukanku! Woof! Saat aku hilang! Woof! Sebagai hukuman, kujadikan kau mainanku! Woof!"

Bada segera menahan tubuh Donghae, lalu menjilatinya hingga berlendir.

"Bada ampun!"

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, tak bersuara. Jika biasanya sinar hangat matahari yang membangunkannya, maka lain halnya hari ini. Ia terbangun karena mimipinya yang mendadak menjadi mengerikan. Dari yang mengingatkannya kepada Bada, anjingnya yang menghilang sudah lebih 8 tahun lalu, sampai akhirnya Bada marah kepadanya, lalu menghukum Donghae dengan menjadikannya mainan, lalu menjilat Donghae hinggah basah karena lendir. Menjijikan.

Mimpi buruk tak begitu penting baginya. Lagipula mimpi itu tak buruk-buruk amat. Setidaknya membuatnya sempat senyum-senyum sendiri saat tengah malam. Yang penting, ia sangat penasaran, mengapa pipi kanannya seperti tertempel sesuatu, yang agak sedikit lembab dan... basah?

Donghae melirik ke samping kanan, dimana ada seekor... ani seorang manusia, tengah memejamkan matanya sambil mencium pipinya dari samping.

"HUWAAAAA!"

"HYAAAA!"

Donghae terduduk dengan kaki yang terjulur dan selimut jatuh kelantai, menunjuk kearah manusia tadi, yang kini terduduk –jatuh- akibat gerakannya yang mengejutkan. "S-s-s-siapa kau? Pencuri?!"

Sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk, menatap mata Donghae dengan terkejut, lalu mulai berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk lari. "H-Hyukkie bukan pencuri! Hyukkie cuma mau ngebangunin kamu! Ini sudah pagi!" teriaknya, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari untuk mengumpat, namun naasnya tersandung kaki Donghae.

Donghae yang tak mau dihantui kakak si anak aneh ini kalau sampai operasinya gagal, reflek menarik Eunhyuk, dan memeluknya.

"Hah! Menyusahkan! Itu nyaris! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau jatuh, terus sekarat, mati, habis itu menghantuiku? Kan aku yang repot! Bisa jadi aku juga dituding membunuhmu!"

Eunhyuk mencubit tangan Donghae kesal, lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae, bersiap untuk kabur lagi, tapi sayangnya Donghae sudah menahan tangannya, lalu kembali menarik Eunhyuk hingga jatuh terduduk di sofa. Dengan sigap, Donghae mengambil selimutnya yang tercecer di lantai, lalu mengurung Eunhyuk di dalamnya, membuat Eunhyuk meronta karena ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Donghae menumpukan lengannya di punggung Eunhyuk yang tengah bergerumul dengan selimut, lalu menekannya, agar Eunhyuk sulit untuk bergerak. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong orang. _By the way_, terima kasih karena telah membangunkanku pagi ini. _Now, my room is MINE! Not YOURS! Bye~_"

Donghae segera berlari menelusuri tangga, lalu memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih protes di bawah sana.

Donghae tersenyum lega begitu melihat hanya ranjangnya saja yang berantakan, selebihnya rapih. Ia juga memeriksa di setiap bagian, apakah ada barangnya hilang atau tidak. Dan ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat kartu kreditnya yang masih selamat dan tidak dimakan. Ia lalu mengambil kartu kreditnya dan memindahkannya, dari laci buku, ke atas lemari pakaiannya, yang untuk mencapainya saja ia membutuhkan sebuah kursi agak tinggi. Begitu selesai, ia menaruh kursinya kembali ke samping laci buku, dan menaruh seluruh peralatan seperti boneka nemo, gantungan handphone, headset, dan segalanya agar tak terlihat mencurigakan.

Baru saja Donghae membereskan ranjangnya yang berantakan, ia mendapati suara ketuk- gedoran dari pintu kamarnya. Donghae pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Bukaaaaaaa! Hyukkie mau masuk! Ini kamar Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk terus menggedor pintu kamar itu dengan kesal, lalu baru menyadari adanya kertas yang tertempel di pintu kamar itu, bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae's Room'. Ia membacanya dengan seksama, lalu mengambil dan merobek kertas itu.

"Donghae bukaaa! Hyukkie mau masukkk! Tangan Hyukkie sakit nih mukul pintu mulu!"

Donghae yang masih membereskan ranjangnya sambil bersiul, hanya menyahut dengan cuek. "Siapa yang nyuruh gedor pintu? Salah sendiri!"

Setelahnya, suara gedoran pintu tak terdengar lagi. Berganti dengan isakan tangis, yang agak sedikit membuat Donghae kecewa karena berbagai macam faktor.

"Hiks... Donghae jahat... hiks... Kyunnie-hyung~ Kyunnie hyung mana? Hiks Hyukkie mau sama Kyunnie hyung..."

Donghae berjalan kearah pintunya, setelah memikirkan berkali-kali apakah ia harus membuka pintu untuk mengecek keadaan atau tidak. Karena ia masih memiliki hati nurani dan tidak mau rumahnya mendadak banjir, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Dengan berat hati Donghae membuka gagang pintu setelah membuka kuncinya, lalu menarik pintunya sedikit untuk memberinya celah mengintip. Ia dapat melihat Eunhyuk yang kini terduduk dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan pundak gemetar.

Donghae melebarkan celah pintunya, untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan, Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan menerjang pintu kamar Donghae, membuat Donghae terhuyung hingga akhirnya kejedot tembok. Eunhyuk segera melompat-lompat diranjang Donghae sementara Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"Hei! Kepalaku sakit tau! Keluar! Ini kamarku! Dasar pembohong! Kukira kau benar-benar menangis!"

Bukannya mengindahkan kata-kata Donghae, Eunhyuk malah malah menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Donghae, meledek. "Donghae yang keluar! Ini kamar Hyukkie! Hyukkie bukan pembohong! Hyukkie tidak bilang kalau Hyukkie lagi menangis bweeee!" Setelahnya, Eunhyuk berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Donghae itu.

Ingin sekali Donghae melempar wajah Eunhyuk dengan panci, kalau saja Eunhyuk tak pernah mengalami lupa ingatan seperti ini. Setelah membuat kepalanya terbentur tembok, membuat berantakan ranjang yang baru dibereskannya tadi, sekarang manusia yang lebih terlihat seperti adik raja iblis itu mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU MAU MANDI! Baju dan handukku ada di dalam!"

CKLEK

KRIEETTTT

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, namun yang Donghae lihat adalah KOSONG! Donghae agak sedikit merinding jadinya. Tapi seumur-umur ia tinggal disini, tak pernah ia menemukan makhluk halus, jadi ia tidak terlalu takut masuk ke dalamnya. Baru saja Donghae membuka bajunya, ia hampir meloncat karena kaget melihat sesosok manusia sedang meringkuk di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"YA! Kenapa kau sembunyi di balik pintu?! Keluar! Aku mau mandi!"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hyukkie sudah disini dari tadi! Donghae saja yang tidak lihat! Hyukkie juga mau mandi!"

Perkataan atau pernyataan polos Eunhyuk barusan membuat Donghae merona malu. Sebelum ia sempat berfikiran gila dan abstrak, ia berjalan kearah Eunhyuk, lalu menariknya berdiri. "Keluar sekarang!"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyukkie belum mandi! Nanti Hyukkie bau!"

"Keluar sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"YA! Kubilang keluar ya keluar!"

"NGGAKKK!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Donghae memikul Eunhyuk seperti karung beras, membuka pintu kamar mandinya, lalu melemparkan Eunhyuk keatas ranjang.

"Kau!" tunjuk Donghae, "Jangan. Bergerak. Mandi setelah aku selesai!"

Donghae kembali ke kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya terduduk memelas.

"T-tapi Hyukkie kebelet~"

Suara Eunhyuk yang masih terdengar sampai kamar mandi, membuat Donghae menjawab pernyataan namja polos itu.

"Dibawah, sebelum ruang tamu, ada toilet untuk tamu. Tidak ada shower, tapi bisa untuk buang air. Pergi sana!"

Eunhyuk segera berlari menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya ia menemukan toilet yang dimaksud Donghae.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi, Donghae terlihat seperti ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, tapi sayangnya ia tak cukup tega untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

"AAAA! AKU BISA GILAAAAA! 3 HARI LIBURANKU!"

Poor Hae.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil bersenandung ria. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan keberadaan namja yang super polos itu. Baru saja Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, kakinya dipegang oleh seseorang secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"H-HUWAAAA! A-apaan tuh?" jerit Donghae, namun jeritan ketakutan itu berubah ketika ia melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah terkikik di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Kau kira lucu?"

Jika biasanya orang-orang akan ketakutan jika dibentak dengan wajah beringas, lain halnya dengan Eunhyuk. Ia malah menyahuti pertanyaan Donghae dengan kalimat yang tak kalah mematikan. "Memang lucu kok. Kenapa?"

Donghae menepuk dahinya. Sikap namja di depannya ini sudah diluar akal sehat. Takut keesokan harinya Donghae langsung ubanan karena terlalu sering marah, ia beralih bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak mau mandi?"

"Tidak ada handuk."

Donghae dengan segera membongkar lemarinya dan mengambil handuk, lalu melemparkannya kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera memasuki kamar mandi. Baru saja Donghae bisa bernafas, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Cepat sekali mandinya?"

"Tidak ada pakaian"

Donghae benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya saat ini juga. Tapi karena takut terluka, ia menjedukkannya di bantal kepala, lalu beranjak menuju lemari. Ia mengeluarkan pakaian layak pakainya, dari luar, sampai dalam.

"Ini! Pakai!"

Eunhyuk segera kembali memasuki kamar mandi.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuat Donghae yang sedang tiduran sambil mendengarkan lagu di ranjangnya menoleh. Raut wajahnya agak sedikit abstrak begitu melihat Eunhyuk keluar dengan pakaian serba kebesaran. Bisa ia lihat juga Eunhyuk yang memegangi celana panjangnya karena kedodoran.

Donghae menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali membongkar lemarinya.

"Ini! 1 Stel pakaianku pemberian Jihyun yang kekecilan! Hanya ada ini! Pakai saja!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menggantungkan handuknya di tempat Donghae menggantung handuk, setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk mengganti bajunya.

Baru saja Eunhyuk membuka kaos kelebaran Donghae sampai setengah perut, Donghae sudah mengoceh kepadanya, membuatnya terpaksa tidak melakukan sesuatu lebih lanjut.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae dengan pandangan bingung. "Mengganti bajuku, wae?"

Donghae menepuk dahinya. Kepolosan Eunhyuk itu sudah diluar batas! Lama-lama kepolosan Eunhyuk bisa mengganggu iman Donghae juga.

"Ganti baju di kamar mandi! Jangan disini! Sekarang! Atau setelah ini kita tidak akan keluar mencari makan!"

Mendengar Donghae yang mengajaknya keluar, mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar. Dengan segera Eunhyuk menurunkan kaos kebesarannya tadi seperti semula, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi, beserta baju kekecilan milik Donghae.

"Mungkin ini apa yang dirasakan eomma dan appa saat aku masih kecil dan belum punya baju ya? Huwaaa seharusnya kan yang jalan-jalan hanya aku! Bukan dia!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Jadi, kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Donghae yang jengah melihat Eunhyuk sedari tadi tak habis-habisnya membolak-balik buku menu, tanpa memutuskan apa yang akan ia makan satupun.

Eunhyuk terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, lalu kembali membolak-balik halaman, membuat Donghae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Donghae, membuat Donghae menahan teriakannya karena kesakitan. Sabar Donghae, sabar...

"Ini! Aku mau ini!" tunjuk Eunhyuk kepada Donghae yang sedang melakukan aksi menekan emosi.

"Waffle stroberi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. "Minumnya, aku mau ini!" tunjuknya, membuat Donghae lagi-lagi harus melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Milkshake storberi? Kau benar-benar menyukai stroberi?" tanya Donghae, begitu ia mengingat stroberi masuk ke dalam daftar makanan favorit Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk, lalu menunjuk ke menu. Lagi. "Aku juga mau ini!"

"Banana split? Tidak boleh! Ini masih pagi! Nanti kau sakit perut!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa cemberut sementara Donghae memesan makanan ke pelayan.

"Saya ulangi lagi, waffle stroberi 1, milkshake stroberi 1, fish & chips 1, dan 1 air mineral. Ada tambahan?"

"Sudah itu saja."

Pelayan itu pergi ke meja kasir dan dapur sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam. Donghae sendiri memasang earphone ke telinganya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya duduk dengan menumpukan dagunya ke tangannya yang terlipat, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Meskipun Donghae agak risih, tapi ia biarkan saja. Mungkin Eunhyuk sedang berusaha menganggap Donghae bisa dipercaya. Itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Eunhyuk menggigit kukunya karena bosan. Beruntung Eunhyuk tidak memiliki kebiasaan itu.

Pelayan datang, membawa seluruh pesanan milik Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung memakannya. Terkadang, Donghae memerhatikan Eunhyuk yang makan dengan lahap dan riangnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri. _'Lucu, seperti kucing. Makannya belepotan.'_

Donghae menyodorkan tisu ke Eunhyuk. "Lap mulutmu. Belepotan sekali seperti kucing." Eunhyuk dengan segera menyambar tisu yang Donghae berikan, lalu mengelap mulutnya. "Sudah kan?"

Donghae mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas makannya. Sebenarnya Donghae sadar, Eunhyuk sedari tadi juga memerhatikannya. Ah bukan, memerhatikan makanannya. Tapi ia menunggu namja manis itu untuk terlebih dahulu berbicara. Mana tau bisa membuat Eunhyuk dekat dan percaya kepadanya sehingga barang-barangnya selamat.

"Eung... itu enak...?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Kau masih lapar?"

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang mengangguk. Donghae tak terlalu terkejut, karena si pengirim surat sudah memberitahunya tentang porsi makanan Eunhyuk yang berkali lipat dibanding porsi makanan orang lain meskipun ia kurus.

"Baiklah, karena menunya masih ada di sebelahmu, pesan makananmu."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Pesenin~"

Entah mengapa, makan menjadi berat bagi Donghae. Ini menyebalkan. Apa si pengirim surat tidak mengajari Eunhyuk untuk bersikap mandiri?

"Kenapa tidak pesan sendiri saja?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Hyukkie tidak tau caranya."

Tuh kan. Donghae semakin merasa ingin menelan makanannya bulat-bulat sebelum ia kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia kemudian menaruh pisau dan garpunya, lalu bertanya kepada Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah tau mau memesan apa?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menunjuk makanan yang akan dipesannya. Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Bagus. Sekarang, angkat tangan kananmu."

Eunhyuk mengikuti apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Lalu, panggillah. Pelayan. Sebut saja pelayan."

"Pelayan..."

"Aish! Suaranya yang keras!"

"P-pelayan!"

Tak lama, datanglah seorang pelayan, ke meja dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk. Eunhyuk agak gugup begitu pelayan itu menanyakan mereka. "I-ini..." tunjuk Eunhyuk. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, satu sandwich panggang ayam dengan ekstra telur. Ada lagi?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Boleh saya ambil menunya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Pelayan itu mengambil menu yang dipegang Eunhyuk, lalu bergegas menuju dapur setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana? Pelayannya tidak menggigitmu kan?" tanya Donghae, setengah bercanda. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk saja sambil menunggu makanan tambahan yang dipesannya datang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Masih mau lanjut readers? Gimana? Hyuknya terlalu polos gak sih? Next chap, Eunhyuk's shopping day ya haha.

**helloimhhs**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Vaa**: hmm... kyu... mati nggak ya? Haha. Bercanda. Karena lagi baik(?), bocoran deh. kyu nggak mati xD udah lanjut :D dengan senang hati izin diberikan :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Ikhaosvz**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: uhh... mian... tapi chingu reviewer ke-4. Kabulin nggak ya? Hahaha. Iya deh, karena belum melebihi reviewer ke-5, permintaan dikabulkan xD udah apdet nih, sehari xD gomawo reviewnya ^^

**bebe fujo**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: makasih QAQ ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**yohhanna**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**SuYeollie**: udah lanjut xD gomawo reviewnya ^^

**sasurissawinchester**: nanti deh kalo hae udah bosen, hyuknya dikirim ke chingu ^^ udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya xD

**triple A**: udah lanjut nih, secepat yang CLA bisa :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**BlaueFEE**: iya, kyu sakit beneran haha. Efek kecelakan hyuk, jadi seenaknya haha. Hae pasti sabar, meski dia bakal ubanan duluan haha #plak *apa sih* gomawo reviewnya :D

**myhyukkiesmile**: pasti dilanjut kok, demi chingu *mulai dah* udah lanjut tuh :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk**: udah lanjut! xD gomawo reviewnya :D

**Aiyu Kie**: huwaaa jangan gantung diri Dx ini nih, udah dilanjutin. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Daevict024**: udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Citcitcit**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: nggak kok, bukan alien :D udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Jiaehaehyuk**: hmm.. hae itu belum ketauan loh pervert apa nggak haha. Tapi sih moga-moga nggak lah yah xD udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D

**ming**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: oke sip, pasti hae bakal dibuat susah xD. Udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Cho Miku**: karena dimasukkin ke kardus itu sudah terlalu biasa haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**suju shipper**: wuahhh diancam Dx #plak *apa sih?* Iya nih, udah di apdet, gomawo reviewnya :D

**Asha lightyagamikun**: hae gak kasih, takut dihantuin kyu kalo mati haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: pasti susah lah... udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**RieHaeHyuk**: kewalahan lah, gak mungkin nggak hehe. Udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D

**AyalisseHan0730**: udah lanjut kok ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**YukimaruNara**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Elfishy**: bukannya agak, tapi memang aneh. Gomawo reviewnya xD

**Kyuhyuk Love**: udah dilanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**mingmiuu**: udah diapdet ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: iya, udah lanjut tuh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**reaRelf**: iya beneran sakit ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: iya, pemandangan indahnya itu mengganggu iman haha. Iya sakit. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**EunsooJewel**: hmm... ga pasti sih, belum tamat, tapi bakal lebih dari 5 ^^ udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**shizu indah**: haha, gomawo reviewnya xD

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	3. Chapter 3

"_HUWAAAAA!" _

_._

"_H-Hyukkie bukan pencuri! Hyukkie cuma mau ngebangunin kamu! Ini sudah pagi!"_

_. _

"_Hah! Menyusahkan! Itu nyaris! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau jatuh, terus sekarat, mati, habis itu menghantuiku? Kan aku yang repot! Bisa jadi aku juga dituding membunuhmu!" _

_._

"_Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong orang. By the way, terima kasih karena telah membangunkanku pagi ini. Now, my room is MINE! Not YOURS! Bye~"_

_._

"_Bukaaaaaaa! Hyukkie mau masuk! Ini kamar Hyukkie!"_

_._

"_YA! Kenapa kau sembunyi di balik pintu?! Keluar! Aku mau mandi!"_

"_Hyukkie belum mandi! Nanti Hyukkie bau!"_

_._

"_KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Mengganti bajuku, wae?"_

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae meratapi nasibnya yang menurutnya lumayan tragis. Ini sudah memasuki toko ke 33 sejak mereka selesai makan, dan Eunhyuk masih saja bisa berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Donghae melihat kedua tangannya, yang penuh kantung belanjaan. 15 kantong lebih mungkin? Dan semuanya adalah belanjaan Eunhyuk. Hei! Seharusnya Donghae yang memborong barang-barang! Dan yang membuatnya semakin merasa sial, ia tak bisa menyuruh Eunhyuk memegang belanjaan itu. Ia teringat, saat disuatu toko tadi, Eunhyuk hampir meninggalkan belanjaannya sembarangan. Kan sayang kalau sudah dibeli, tapi ditelantarkan.

Donghae melirik seluruh kantong belanjaan yang dipegangnya. Selain baju dan celana, sisanya bergambar monyet. Jaket monyet, gantungan kunci monyet, jam tangan monyet, alat tulis monyet, dan masih banyak monyet-monyet lainnya. Beruntung Eunhyuk tidak membeli monyet asli.

Donghae kembali melihat ke depan, dan sekali lagi, Eunhyuk sudah hilang. Ia mencari-cari dimana Eunhyuk, sampai akhirnya melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di rak paling ujung, menggapai-gapai boneka. Lagi-lagi, boneka MONYET.

Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk, menyikutnya. Eunhyuk menoleh, sambil memeluk si boneka monyet.

"Kau suka monyet, atau memang monyet?"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hyukkie bukan monyet! Hyukkie tidak suka monyet! Monyet mukanya jelek! Tapi Hyukkie suka sama gambar monyet kayak gini. Lucu."

"Oh, pantas mukanya seperti monyet."

Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Donghae sambil berjalan kearah kasir. "Enak saja!"

Donghae sendiri meringis, lalu mengikut Eunhyuk berjalan kearah kasir. Betapa kesalnya ia, begitu penjaga kasir menanyakan apakah ia adalah sepupu, namjachingu, teman, hyung, atau bodyguard Eunhyuk.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Donghae membuka matanya lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia meraba-raba sofa, mencari-cari keberadaan jamnya. Ia sangat heran mengapa pagi ini tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Biasanya, Eunhyuk selalu membuatnya merasa terganggu karena dicium pagi-pagi. Tapi kali ini, ia tak merasakan pipinya basah, atau ada sesuatu yang menempel. Apa ia bangun terlalu cepat?

"Oh, masih jam 8 pagi." ucap Donghae, yang masih agak setengah mengantuk. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi untuk tidur, sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya lagi dengan sangat terkejut, lalu terduduk.

"MWO? JAM 8? Siang sekali! Aku telat!"

Donghae segera berlari kearah kamarnya, lalu menggedor-gedor pintunya. Namun pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka. Pada akhirnya, ia membuka pintu itu, dengan kuncinya yang sudah ia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia sudah kembali bekerja.

CKLEK

Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan, Donghae segera mengambil pakaian dan handuknya, lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama setelahnya, ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Begitu ia berjalan untuk mengambil tas untuk kuliah sekaligus kerjanya yang terletak di dekat ranjang, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Eunhyuk kemana?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika Donghae melihat menggeliatnya gundukan selimut di ranjang. Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap gundukkan selimut yang menggeliat itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, gundukan itu terus menggeliat, sampai akhirnya berhenti sebentar. Tak lama, gundukan selimut itu bergerak-gerak lagi.

Merasa aneh, Donghae menyibak selimut itu, lalu melihat Eunhyuk yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Alisnya bertautan, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, wajahnya agak merah seperti kepanasan, sementara disudut mata kirinya, mengalir air mata.

"Kyunnie-hyung... Kyunnie-hyung..."

'_Mengigau?'_

"Jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie... eomma... appa..."

'_Apa dia mimpi buruk?'_

"Jangan... tinggalkan... Hyukkie... Donghae..."

DEG

'_Kok namaku disebut-sebut?'_ batin Donghae. Khawatir melihat keadaan Eunhyuk, Donghae duduk di sisi ranjang, memegang dahinya.

'_Panas... pantas saja...'_

Donghae kemudian mengelus kepala Eunhyuk penuh sayang, seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan eommanya setiap ia sakit, menenangkannya.

"Aku disini... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu... tak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu..."

Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai tenang. Aktifitas mengigaunya pun terhenti. Ia kemudian kembali tertidur dengan tenang. Donghae terus mengelus kepalanya lembut, hingga wajah Eunhyuk menjadi damai. Donghae tersenyum, lalu berhenti mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dan berdiri. Ia kembali melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Setengah sembilan... Kalau aku kuliah dan kerja, siapa yang mau mengurus anak ini? Apa aku izin kerja dan membolos saja ya? Setidaknya toko masih bisa menjual roti. Lagian si dosen gembul itu pasti tidak masuk lagi. Kebiasaan setelah liburan."

Donghae kemudian merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia kemudian mengetik beberapa kalimat, sebelum akhirnya dikirim ke Kibum.

_Mianhae karena sangat mendadak, tapi hari ini aku tak bisa masuk. Temanku sakit sementara tidak ada yang menjaganya. Mungkin aku kembali besok, atau 2 hari lagi. Terima kasih._

DRRT DRRT

_Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Yesung membuat roti hari ini. Jaga temanmu baik-baik._

_Kim Kibum_

Donghae tersenyum. Ini berarti ia diizinkan libur. Sebelum Eunhyuk mati kepanasan, Donghae segera melepas seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan baju rumah. Ia kemudian turun ke dapur, untuk mengambil kompresan dan obat penurun panas.

Donghae kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, lalu membangunkan Eunhyuk. Agak sedikit tidak tega sih, membangunkannya.

"Ini. Ganti bajumu dulu! Kau bisa mandi?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi Donghae keburu menahannya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu! Ini cepat!" paksa Donghae, menarik Eunhyuk menuju kamar mandi, lalu menahan pintunya dari luar.

Sudah 15 menit lebih Donghae menunggu, namun Eunhyuk tak kunjung keluar. _'Apa yang dia lakukan sih sampai selama ini?'_

Donghae kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandinya, lalu melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah mengganti bajunya dan sedang tidur di bak mandi. Donghae sendiri hanya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kenapa tidur di bak mandi? Salah apa aku sama eomma? Beginikah menderitanya merawat orang sakit? Lebih tepatnya... anak kecil sakit?"

Donghae kemudian menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi, lalu menurunkannya perlahan di ranjang. ia kemudian mengelap wajah Eunhyuk yang basah akan keringat dengan air hangat, lalu mengompresnya. Ia kemudian menyelimuti Eunhyuk sebatas dada, mencegahnya kedinginan.

"Masih belum jam 9. Setidaknya ia harus mengisi tenaga."

Donghae lalu turun ke dapur, dan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk Eunhyuk. Tak lama, ia kembali ke kamar membawa semangkuk bubur. Jaga-jaga Eunhyuk makan sedikit, ia membawanya dalam bentuk mangkuk kecil. Kan sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan.

"Hyukkie, bangun. Makan dulu. Nanti kau semakin sakit loh."

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Donghae, dan mangkuk kecil yang dibawanya. "Aku tidak lapar..."

"Ayolah, setidaknya makan dulu sedikit."

"Tapi... Aku tidak-"

KRUYUKK

Donghae tersenyum menahan tawa. "Ehem. Jadi, masih tidak lapar?"

Eunhyuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut, sambil memukul-mukul perutnya. "Ish, perut jelek! Cacing jelek! Diam ah! Malu nih!"

Donghae ternganga. Selain ia baru menyadari Eunhyuk menggunakan kata 'aku' dan sifatnya lebih dewasa. Ternyata Eunhyuk tau malu juga.

Donghae lalu menarik selimut, dan membantu mendudukkan Eunhyuk. "Bisa makan sendiri?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Serius, rasanya untuk menggerakkan tubuh saja berat sekali.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, lalu menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan mulut Eunhyuk.

"Aaaaa..."

Bukannya membuka mulutnya, Eunhyuk malah menjauhi sendok. Donghae yang melihatnya kebingungan.

"Wae?"

"Itu... panas..."

Donghae hanya bisa cengar-cengir tidak jelas, lalu meniupnya, dan kemudian kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu kepada Eunhyuk. "Mianhae, aku lupa. Aaaa..."

Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya, lalu memakan bubur itu. "Enak..."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur, yang sudah ditiupnya. "Kalau begitu, habiskan ya."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Eunhyuk berjalan menelusuri anak tangga. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya yang membaik. Ia kemudian melihat Donghae yang sedang berada di dapur, entah sedang apa Eunhyuk tak tau itu.

"Dong...hae..."

Donghae lalu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang membaik. Ia lalu berjalan ke tempat Eunhyuk berdiri, lalu memegang dahinya.

"Panasmu turun drastis. Banyak-banyak istirahatlah."

"Donghae sedang apa?"

"Ah, itu..." Donghae berjalan kearah kompor, lalu mematikannya. Ia kemudian mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup itu ke mangkuk, dan menaruhnya di meja. Tak lupa ia tarik Eunhyuk untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Ini sup ayam. Makanlah. Katanya bagus untuk orang yang sedang demam."

Eunhyuk mengangguk menurut, lalu memakan sup itu hingga habis. "Boleh tambah lagi? Enak..."

Donghae mengangguk, lalu menyendokkan lagi sup itu. Sekalian ia juga menyendokkan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini. Makanlah. Kalau masih lapar, bilang. Kalau sudah kenyang, istirahat lagi sana."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu memakan kembali sup-nya. Terkadang, ia melirik Donghae yang juga sedang memakan sup-nya.

'_Donghae... baik sekali...'_ batin Eunhyuk, sadar atau tidak. Namun sebelum ia terhanyut terlalu jauh, ia menghabiskan sup-nya lalu berdiri dan memasukkan kursi ke dalam meja.

"Aku sudah kenyang." ucapnya, lalu menaruh piring di dapur dan mencucinya, meskipun Donghae telah melarangnya. Setelahnya, Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar Donghae. Atau mungkin sekarang adalah kamarnya.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Malam sudah tiba. Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar, untuk sekedar mengambil air minum. Ia haus. Ia berjalan turun ke dapur tanpa halangan, sampai akhirnya ia terdiam begitu melewati ruang tengah.

'_Selama ini tidur di sofa... pasti tidak nyaman.'_

Eunhyuk kemudian meneruskan perjalannya ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Begitu ia berbalik, ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti begitu melihat Donghae yang sedang menggeliat tak nyaman di sofa.

Entah mengapa, Eunhyuk merasa tidak tega. Dengan tekad bulat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Donghae. Awalnya ia bingung ingin membangunkan Donghae dengan cara apa. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Donghae dengan cara biasa.

CUP

Tak lama setelahnya, mata Donghae terbuka. Ia kemudian terduduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Erngh... sudah pagi ya?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ini masih tengah malam..."

"Eng... Donghae... tidur di kamar yuk." ajak Eunhyuk. Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Apa ini berarti Eunhyuk sudah bisa menerimanya? Ia ingin sekali melompat-lompat karena akan segera bertemu dengan ranjangnya tercinta, tapi ia urungkan begitu mengingat Eunhyuk yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau istirahat." tolaknya halus.

"Tapi tidur di sofa sepertinya tidak enak..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah."

"Tapi-"

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk tajam, menyuruhnya untuk menurut. Eunhyuk memang diam, tapi tak lama kemudian, ia kembali berbicara. Dengan alasan apapun, Donghae harus mau kembali ke kamar miliknya. Rasanya tidak enak sekali melihat Donghae yang sangat tidak nyaman saat tidur tadi.

"Eng... Temani... takut sendiri..."

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Bukankah selama ini Eunhyuk tidur sendiri? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia takut? Pengaruh sakit?

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk sudah menarik baju Donghae, dan menyeretnya ke kamar dengan susah payah, tanpa peduli baju Donghae yang mungkin akan robek karena ditarik terlalu kuat.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Donghae membuka matanya begitu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pipinya. Ia kemudian mendorong apapun yang mengganggunya di sekelilingnya, kemudian duduk dan menguap lebar. Ia mengusap wajahnya agak kasar, sampai akhirnya tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya.

Basah

Donghae menoleh ke samping, dan melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Eunhyuk kemudian menunjuk jam, membuat Donghae menoleh dan mendapati sekarang sudah setengah enam pagi. Yang berarti, jam setengah tujuh nanti ia akan berangkat ke kampus.

Donghae menyentuh kening Eunhyuk. _'Sudah normal.'_

"Hyukkie lapar~"

Donghae agak mendesah kecewa begitu mendengar Eunhyuk sudah mulai berbicara menggunakan kata 'Hyukkie' lagi, terlebih namja manis itu kembali bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil. Satu yang Donghae simpulkan, sifat Eunhyuk yang dewasa itu muncul secara tidak sadar hanya saat demam kemarin.

Donghae kemudian mengangguk mengerti, lalu langsung menuju dapur dan memasak. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya membuntutinya, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

Donghae memberikan Eunhyuk semangkuk ramyeon. Ia juga kemudian duduk dan memulai menyantap makanannya.

"Emm... ini apaan? Enak."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Maksudnya, Eunhyuk tidak tau namanya tapi pernah memakannya, atau ia terlalu kaya sampai tidak pernah makan ramyeon? Hei. Donghae yang orang kaya saja sering mencicipi berbagai ramyeon.

"Ini ramyeon. Kau tidak tau?"

"Ramyeon? Kenapa rasanya beda? Biasanya kalau Kyunnie-hyung yang masak, rasanya tawar dan airnya sangat banyak. Tidak seperti ini. Enak."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali makan. Ia bisa menyimpulkan, si Kyunnie-hyung itu sangat buruk soal masak-memasak. Demi apapun, memasak ramyeon adalah hal yang termudah!

"Emm... Dong...hae? Emm... itu... mulai hari ini temani Hyukkie tidur ya?"

Donghae yang sedang meminum kuah, tiba-tiba tersedak. Membuat Eunhyuk kaget, lalu memberikan Donghae segelas air untuk diminum. Oh ayolah, Lee Donghae. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Eunhyuk hanyalah seorang namja polos, yang pikirannya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak umur 5 tahun.

"Donghae kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa. Ehm, iya. Aku harus siap-siap kuliah. Aku pulang sekitar jam 10, seperti biasa. Bye~"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap Donghae yang berlarian ke kamarnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Lagi-lagi, ia harus sendirian di rumah. Ia bosan. Apalagi setiap ia meminta untuk ikut, selalu dilarang sama Donghae.

Tepat setelah Donghae bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah Eunhyuk menarik seragamnya.

"Donghae, aku ikut ya?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Jangan ikut! Lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau kan baru sembuh." ujarnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terlihat kecewa.

BLAM

Pintu pun ditutup. Namun ada yang membuat Eunhyuk merasa agak bersemangat. Tidak ada suara pintu dikunci. Dan ternyata kunci itu, masih ada di depan matanya, yang berarti masih di bagian dalam pintu rumah. Eunhyuk menatap kunci itu berbinar-binar, lalu menguncinya dan berlari ke kamar untuk mandi dan berpakaian, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari rumah, dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya, lalu mengekori diam-diam Donghae yang masih tak terlalu jauh di depannya.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Seharian Eunhyuk membuntuti Donghae hingga ke tempat kerjanya, Donghae tak menyadarinya. Eunhyuk sepertinya sangat pintar dalam urusan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, jika tak ada orang yang melihatnya secara teliti.

Eunhyuk baru tau, Donghae ternyata sangat populer di kampusnya, bahkan tak jarang yeoja maupun namja menempel padanya atau menggodanya. Meskipun wajah Donghae terlihat agak kesal, namun sebisa mungkin ia terus tersenyum. Ada sebesit rasa tidak tenang begitu Eunhyuk melihat beberapa dari orang itu menarik Donghae dan menyium pipinya seenaknya. Eunhyuk kesal. Itu kan kebiasaannya. Kenapa orang lain cium-cium pipi Donghae juga? Kenapa Donghae pasrah dan membiarkannya sementara ketika ia mencium Donghae, tak jarang Donghae protes kepadanya.

Sekarang, Eunhyuk tengah bersembunyi di balik pot tanaman. Matanya terus mengawasi Donghae yang mencampur aduk sesuatu, lalu tak jarang juga namja itu berbicara dengan beberapa orang meskipun tak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi bagaimana? Si anak polos yang kau ceritakan itu sudah sembuh? Dan kau masih tidur di ruang tengah?" tanya Yesung, sambil membuat beberapa desain roti terbaru. Mumpung toko sudah mau tutup, dan dia juga sudah tidak ada kerjaan.

"Yah, panasnya turun begitu cepat. Dan, ya, ia baru saja membicarakan tentang itu tadi pagi. Mulai hari ini aku kembali ke kamar." jawab Donghae. Yesung hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hae! Kau masih membuat cake? Pesanan itu kan masih 2 hari lagi. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok." ujar Leeteuk, yang baru selesai membantu membersihkan toko.

"Dan mengerjakannya dengan terburu-buru dengan hasil yang buruk? Tidak terima kasih."

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat Donghae yang begitu antusias membuat cake dengan kualitas baik. Kalau saja Leeteuk yang mengerjakannya, ia pasti akan lebih memilih membuatnya sehari sebelum pesanan di ambil. Oh, mungkin Leeteuk yang terlalu malas. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa membuat cake, meskipun sudah diajari oleh Donghae. Yang ada, baru mengocok adonannya saja, sudah terciprat kemana-mana, apalagi saat dipanggang. Keburu gosong. Dihias pun tak ada gunanya.

Leeteuk kemudian menatap kesamping toko, ke dalam gang kecil yang tak pernah dilewati orang lain selain karyawan toko, tempatnya biasa membuang sampah. Awalnya, ia hanya melamun, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di balik pot tanaman. Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya, memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia kemudian menyikut Yesung, membuat namja itu menoleh, melihat kearah mana yang Leeteuk maksud.

"Mungkin hanya tikus."

Leeteuk memukul kepala Yesung menggunakan gulungan koran. "Bodoh! Mana ada tikus sebesar itu? Coba lihat!"

Yesung menggeleng, menolak. "Kau saja yang lihat!"

Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu samping toko itu. Ia mendekati pot itu perlahan, dan melihat adanya seekor... huh? Bukan. Itu bukan binatang, atau alien. Itu manusia.

Leeteuk segera menarik tangan manusia itu, membuatnya terkaget. Ia kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan manusia itu. _'Yeoja huh?'_

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya lembut. "Mau masuk ke dalam? Di luar dingin loh, sudah malam. Nanti banyak 'serigala' yang mengincarmu loh. Masuk yuk, oppa tidak akan berbuat jahat."

Sosok manusia itu menggeleng. "Hyukkie namja... bukan yeoja..."

Leeteuk terbelalak. Ia segera berdiri, dan memanggil Yesung heboh.

"Sungie-ah! Lihat! Ada namja manis seperti Wookie-mu!"

Yesung yang penasaran, langsung menyusul Leeteuk keluar. Donghae yang mendengar penuturan Leeteuk barusan pun, tak luput dari rasa penasaran. Ia kemudian segera menyelesaikan hiasan terakhir di cakenya, dan setelah jadi ia masukkan ke kulkas. Ia lalu mencuci tangannya, dan menyusul Yesung keluar. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat sosok manusia yang Leeteuk sebut-sebut tadi.

"Hyukkie?! Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kalau kau sakit lagi gimana? Seingatku aku tadi sudah-"

Leeteuk dan Yesung menatap Donghae keheranan, sementara Donghae terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lupakan. Aku memang lupa mengunci rumah. Kau bawa kuncinya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae mendesah lega. "Baguslah." Ia lalu memikul Eunhyuk, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Awalnya, ia ingin berbicara- lebih tepatnya memarahi Eunhyuk karena keluar seenaknya secara privat, tapi Leeteuk yang sudah tau apa yang akan Donghae lakukan, menahannya.

"Bawa dia masuk ke meja pelanggan. Jangan membawanya ke dapur, lalu kau mulai menceramahinya. Wajahmu itu sangat tidak meyakinkan Hae-ah."

Donghae mendecih kesal, lalu dengan sangat terpaksa, tidak jadi menceramahi Eunhyuk. Ia membawanya ke salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Huh? Hae? Siapa i- UWAAAA! Wajahnya manis sekali!"

Hankyung yang sedang menghitung uang di kasir, mengoceh karena konsentrasinya buyar. "Wookie! Ribut sekali sih! Ada apa?"

"Hyung, dari tadi kau menghitung tak selesai-selesai, sini biar kubantu." ujar Siwon.

"Ini hyung! Anak ini manis sekali!" serunya heboh.

"Bukankah wajahmu juga masuk kategori namja manis?" tanya Kangin, membuat Ryeowook cengengesan sendiri.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hankyung, yang baru selesai menghitung uang dari kasir, dibantu Siwon. Kangin mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Dia... dia namja yang kuceritakan itu." ujar Donghae, membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana heboh.

"Kau tak memberitahu kita kalau dia semanis ini." ujar Hankyung. "Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau Heenim sampai melihatnya." lanjutnya.

"Oh, jangan sampai. Ayo kita berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Heenim tak tau hyung." ujar Siwon, merangkul pundak Hankyung untuk ikut berdoa bersamanya. Hankyung menatap Siwon tajam. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku atheis Choi Siwon?" Siwon segera melepas rangkulannya, lalu menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan bersalah. "Mianhae hyung."

"Lebih baik kalian mengenalkan diri masing-masing dulu. Sepertinya ia kebingungan melihat kalian." usul Kibum, yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, ide bagus itu! Kau jenius sajangnim!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh Kangin. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan panggil aku sajangnim jika bukan waktu kerja."

Perkenalan pun dimulai. Semuanya memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, kecuali Donghae. Tepat saat orang terakhir berkenalan, Shindong, Eunhyuk berseru.

"HUWAA! Akhirnya Hyukkie melihat badut!" serunya, membuat perempatan jalan pindah ke jidat Shindong. Donghae mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Pfft... y-yang... sabar ya... pfft..."

Shindong mengelus-ngelus dadanya, seraya berkata, "Sabar ya Shindong keren, sabar ya Shindong kurus, Donghae bilang anak ini sangat polos, yang sabar ya."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Wae? Kata Kyunnie-hyung, badut itu namja yang perutnya ngembung." ucapnya polos, membuat Kangin langsung menahan nafasnya demi menyembunyikan perutnya yang agak membuncit.

Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala. "Bukan seperti itu Hy- Hy- Siapa Hae namanya?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Atau Eunhyuk. Atau Hyukkie."

"Ah iya, Hyukkie-ah. Badut itu, bukan hanya namja. Ada juga yang yeoja. Tapi badut itu, yang biasanya seperti ini." ujar Ryeowook, menjelaskan, dengan menunjukkan gambar badut yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. "Bukan seperti ini ya" tunjuk Ryeowook, menggunakan gambar ibu hamil atau orang-orang yang perutnya buncit. Eunhyuk mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Eng... tadi... Leeteuk bilang serigala. Memangnya disini ada hutan ya?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Kali ini, Leeteuk yang beralih menjelaskan. "Serigala yang kumaksud itu, emm... gimana ya menjelaskannya?"

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk, lalu mendorong Eunhyuk ke kursi pelanggan yang panjang seperti sofa, dan menindihnya, menahan kedua tangan Eunhyuk diatas kepalanya. Mata Ryeowook sudah ditutup oleh Yesung, meskipun Ryeowook sudah mengoceh karena ingin melihat.

"Serigala yang dimaksud Teukkie-hyung itu, adalah manusia, yang menyerang manusia lainnya, seperti apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang ini."

Sebelum Donghae melanjutkan apa yang ia terangkan, Kibum sudah menyeretnya mundur. "Tolong untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh ya, Mr. Perfect kedua, yang mungkin akan berganti julukan menjadi Mr. Pervert kalau kau mau melanjutkannya."

Donghae menggerutu sebal. "Aku kan cuma mau menerangkannya doang!"

"Tapi cara menerangkanmu itu salah Hae-ah! Lagipula, bisa jadi ia tidak mengerti apa yang kau jelaskan barusan." sahut Hankyung.

"Kau mengerti yang dimaksud Hae, Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali terduduk, menggeleng. "Hyukkie tidak mengerti. Kenapa Donghae tadi menindih Hyukkie? Perut Hyukkie tertekan, padahal Hyukkie belum makan~ Rasanya tidak enak~"

Kibum melirik Donghae. "Kau menduduki perutnya tanpa menyangga berat badanmu? Gila."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja." sahut Donghae.

"Ah iya! Hyukkie belum makan kan? Takutnya kau mual makan banyak-banyak di malam hari begini, jadi makan roti saja ya?" tawar Ryeowook, lalu menarik Eunhyuk ke dapur.

Setelah kepergian kedua namja manis itu, Leeteuk bergumam. "Aku tak tau tingkat kepolosannya di luar bayanganku."

"Justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan." sahut Siwon.

"Tapi dia mengataiku badut."

Kangin lalu menyikut Shindong. "Kau tak tau, tadi saat dia berkata seperti itu, aku menahan napas agar perutku terlihat rata."

"Donghae." panggil Kibum, "Kau berniat menjelaskan, atau memperkosanya tadi?"

"Sampai berani melakukan hal itu, kusuruh Sungmin untuk memenggal kepalamu." sahut Hankyung.

"Aish! Kalian ini! Sebelum melihat kelanjutannya, jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku mana berani bertindak kriminal seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau sering membunuh semut Hae. Itu kriminal." ujar Yesung, membuat seluruh orang menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Aku tak salah bicara kan?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Kau memang tak salah bicara, tapi demi apapun, SEMUT ITU SANGAT KECIL SUNGIE! BAHKAN SENGAJA ATAU TIDAK PUN ORANG PASTI PERNAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Teukkie, atau kupotong gajimu. Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakanmu." ujar Kibum.

"Ah ya, dan kusarankan, kalian tidak menjelaskan arti kata mesum, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu kepada Eunhyuk. Tidak seru kalau kepolosannya berganti menjadi mesum." lanjutnya.

"Kau tak tau seberapa menderitanya mengurusi anak kecil sebesar itu." gumam Donghae.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Shopping day-nya gak jadi panjang ya readers~

Dan kayaknya hae udah bisa balik ke kamarnya tercinta tuh haha

CLA mau tanya, mendingan hae dibikin AGAK yadong kagak? Gak bakal se-yadong FF saya yang satunya sih...

**ming**: iya, bener, kyu gak bakal mati kok. Malah sedikit mengganggu nantinya *ups* haha. Udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**lee meiran**: ini udah lebih banyak 1k+ word dari yg kemarin loh, gak terlalu sedikit kan? ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**BlaueFEE**: justru polosnya hyuk bisa ngebuat iman hae tergoda. Kan seruuuuu #plak# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: sebenernya sih kyu gak ngajarin ._.v udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**love haehyuk**: udah dipanjangin loh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**ikhaosvz**: udah lanjut kok ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: udah lanjut loh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Elfcloud**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo ripiunya :D

**reaRelf**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo repiuwnya :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: hahaha, udah lanjut nih, cepet kan xD gomawo ripiunya~

**Asha lightyagamikun**: oh, adegan itu bakal muncul dengan sendirinya(?) Pasti ada lah~ meskipun malah bikin gregetan sih haha. Udah dipanjangin nih, gomawo reviewnya xD

**Jiahaehyuk**: noh, jiwa mesum hae lagi berkembang haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: mungkin kyu lupa sama kadar kemesuman seseorang, dia kan gentle(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Aiyu kie**: udah apdet nih, tapi harusnya diapdet kemaren -,- Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Kim Jongmi**: ini baru apdet xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: udah nih, kilat nggak? :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

**maria8**: ada dong, cast-nya kan suju ;) gomawo reviewnya :D

**SuYeollie**: si kyu ngajarin apa tuh ke hyukkie haha. Udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya xD

**leehyunseok99**: tambahin pair? Mungkin kyumin? Soalnya yewook udah jadian u,u Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Cho Miku**: kan kemarin itu kyu bilang dia buru-buru, jadi baju hyukkie gak dibawa ;) Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo repiunya :D

**helloimhhs**: saking bloonnya, jadi pengen nelen dia haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: iya, seumuran^^ gomawo reviewnya ^^

**bebe fujo**: epek kepala kebentur kali haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Arit291**: ituuu udah ada. Gak dibawa, tapi hyukkie maksa xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Daevict024**: udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: kalo gitu makan aja hyukkie-nya *loh?* Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myhyukkiesmile**: doa-in aja hae gak mesum. Biar hyuk gak terancam(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: pengennya sih hae pindah kerjaan jadi babysitter hyukkie haha#plak# Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**RieHaeHyuk**: pasti nanti ada rasa kok. Oke, kalo perlu hae dibuat ampe ubanan haha*EHEM* Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**FeiLin**: sebisa mungkin selama liburan apdet cepet ^^ ini udah lanjut loh :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: takutnya sih kepolosan hyuk ngebuat hae gak jadi makan dia haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**AranciaChru**: jangan digigit, takutnya hyuk gigit balik *huh?* Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hug- able Hyuk**: udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	4. Chapter 4

'_Apa dia mimpi buruk?'_

_._

'_Panas... pantas saja...'_

_._

"_Aku disini... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu... tak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu..."_

_._

'_Donghae... baik sekali...'_

_._

'_Selama ini tidur di sofa... pasti tidak nyaman.'_

_._

"_Emm... Dong...hae? Emm... itu... mulai hari ini temani Hyukkie tidur ya?"_

_._

"_Sedang apa kau disini?"_

_._

"_Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau Heenim sampai melihatnya."_

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, friendship, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan melewati ruang tamu, untuk mengambil minum. Matanya menangkap Eunhyuk yang sedang mencorat-coret dan menghias sesuatu di kertas. Ini kan sudah malam. Apa yang dilakukan namja manis kelewat polos itu? Ia lalu memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibuat oleh namja manis itu.

'Lee Hyukjae's Room'

Begitulah yang tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Donghae lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia terus memerhatikan apa yang akan dibuat oleh namja manis itu. Diluar dugaan, gambar Eunhyuk ternyata bagus.

Donghae mengambil secarik kertas putih polos dan pensil, lalu duduk di seberang Eunhyuk. Ia ternyata juga tertarik membuat sesuatu seperti apa yang Eunhyuk buat. Ia menulis, menggambar, dan mewarnai kertas itu.

Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai melakukan kegiatannya, melirik apa yang dibuat Donghae. Alis matanya bertautan, keningnya mengkerut, pertanda ia bingung.

'Lee Donghae's Room'

"Eung... Donghae... itu ekor kecebongnya kepanjangan, kepalanya terlalu besar." komentar Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya, mendadak kesal. Segitu jeleknya kah gambarnya?

"Ini ikan! Bukan kecebong!" protesnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil cengar-cengir, tanda merasa bersalah. "Oh... mianhae..."

Donghae lalu kembali menggambar dengan serius, namun ia teringat sesuatu. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ia lupakan. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk menambahkan hiasan dikertas itu, lalu bersandar di sofa, dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Eum... Hyuk?"

"Hng?"

"Kenapa kau suka mencium pipi orang setiap pagi? Maksudku, aku tau kau berniat membangunkan orang itu, tapi kenapa harus cium?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Donghae yang melihatnya, mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, di depanmu ada namja imut yang sangat menggemaskan, dan biasanya malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk- HEI! Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

Donghae memukul kepalanya sendiri, mencoba mengembalikan otaknya yang mungkin tadi sempat jungkir balik sehingga bisa berpikiran agak mesum seperti itu. Eunhyuk melihatnya prihatin.

"Donghae sakit? Kenapa kepalanya dipukul?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku tidak sakit, aku tidak apa-apa. Eung... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyukkie-ah."

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Donghae mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Entah mengapa, semenjak 2 hari yang lalu mereka tidur sekamar seranjang, Donghae jadi semakin sering berpikir kotor. Ia merasa seperti ahjussi mesum.

"Hufft! Tadi kan Hyukkie sudah bilang! Donghae tidak dengar ya? Tadi Hyukkie bilang, waktu masih ada Kyunnie-hyung, dia selalu cium pipi Hyukkie biar Hyukkie bangun. Jadi Hyukkie ikutin. Soalnya cara bangunin orang tidur seperti itu kan?"

Donghae terdiam. Dia jadi bingung ingin berkata apa. Apa hyung-nya tidak memberitahu Eunhyuk tentang kebiasaan setiap orang yang berbeda-beda?

"Hmm... cara bangunin orang tidur itu banyak. Tidak selalu mencium-cium orang lain." jelas Donghae "Dan... bisakah kau memanggilku Hae saja? Rasanya aneh saat kau menyebut namaku seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti. "Kalau begitu, Hyukkie bakal tetap bangunin orang seperti itu! Dong- err... Hae tidak keberatan kan?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ini pilihan sulit. Disatu sisi, ia tidak ingin dibangunkan seperti itu, tapi disisi lain, ia sangat menginginkannya. Hmm... sekamar dengan Eunhyuk mungkin membuat otaknya menjadi mesum? Padahal ia sudah mengubur mati-matian sifat itu semenjak SMA.

Setelah beberapa kali menimbang-nimbang, ia putuskan. Keputusan terakhirnya adalah...

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan meloncat kegirangan, entah kenapa. Donghae yang melihatnya pun merasa aneh. Tapi sebodo amat. Yang penting Eunhyuk tidak menginjak kakinya, itu sudah bagus.

"Hyukkie, jangan lompat-lompat lagi. Aku masih mau bertanya."

Eunhyuk menghentikkan kegiatan lompat-melompatnya, lalu kembali duduk menatap Donghae.

"Kau... gambar itu sebenarnya untuk apa?" tunjuk Donghae, ke gambar yang sudah diselesaikan Eunhyuk tadi. Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya, teringat. Ia lalu mengambil gunting dan solatip, lalu berlari ke depan pintu kamar Donghae. Ia lalu menempelkan tulisan itu, sehingga kamar Donghae beralih menjadi 'Lee Hyukjae's Room'.

Donghae yang tadi menyusul Eunhyuk sambil membawa kertas karyanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia lalu melepas kertas milik Eunhyuk, dan menggantinya dengan kertas miliknya. 'Lee Donghae's Room'.

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae agar menjauh dari pintu, lalu mencabut kertas milik Donghae, dan kembali menempelkan miliknya. 'Lee Hyukjae's Room'.

Donghae yang kesal hendak mencabut tulisan itu, namun tiba-tiba ia memiliki ide. Ia menempelkan miliknya dan Eunhyuk, atas bawah, lalu ditengahnya ia gambari simbol 'dan'.

_Lee Donghae's Room_

_Lee Hyukjae's Room_

"Nah, kalau begini beres kan? Tidur! Sudah malam!" suruh Donghae, mengacak-ngacak rambut Eunhyuk, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan masuk kedalam, diikuti oleh namja manis itu.

Eunhyuk langsung meloncat-loncat ke ranjang seperti anak kecil, membuat Donghae takut. Takut ranjangnya patah. Itu bahaya. Dengan hati-hati Donghae duduk di sisi ranjang, takut terinjak. Ia lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk, hingga namja manis itu terjatuh tengkurap di ranjangnya. Eunhyuk segera duduk, sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya.

"Sakit~ nanti kalau hidung Hyukkie patah gimana?" protesnya polos. Donghae menimpuk Eunhyuk dengan bantal, menyuruh namja manis itu untuk diam.

"Sebelum kau tidur, ada satu pertanyaan. Kau yeoja, atau namja?"

Kali ini, Eunhyuk yang menimpuk kepala Donghae dengan bantal. Ia menatap Donghae kesal. "Hyukkie itu namjaaaaa! Hyukkie itu bukan yeoja!"

Donghae mengelus kepalanya yang ditimpuk Eunhyuk. Berharap saja, Eunhyuk tidak akan menimpuknya lebih keras dari ini, atau ia bisa saja kejedot lantai karena kehilangan keseimbangan. "Buktinya apa? Wookie yang namja manis saja, tidak sepertimu! Kalau kamu, sudah badannya kecil, kurus, wajahnya manis, perhatian, sensitif lagi! Siapapun pasti mengira kau yeoja!"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang –oh-my-God- sangat polos. "Bukti?" tanyanya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Donghae dan membuat namja itu meraba-raba dadanya. "Datar tuh. Kalau yeoja kan tidak."

Donghae segera menarik tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Memang, ia tau Eunhyuk namja, tapi ia agak curiga saja. Soalnya ia tidak pernah melihat Eunhyuk buka baju dihadapannya, paling jauh hanya sebatas perut. Itu juga karena kepolosan Eunhyuk. Lagipula...

"Yeoja kan ada yang datar juga."

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal, karena tidak diakui sebagai namja. Kembali, ia coba yakinkan Donghae. Dengan bukti yang LAIN.

"Kalau Hae tidak percaya, Hyukkie kasih buktinya!" ucapnya, sambil membuka kancing celananya. Donghae yang mengerti maksud Eunhyuk, menahan tangan namja manis itu untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Takutnya monster buas yang sudah berhasil dikurung Donghae semenjak SMA kembali keluar.

"K-kancingkan celanamu! Kuakui, kau namja! Jadi tidak perlu membuktikannya!" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "Aku tidur!" ucapnya, lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan ranjang, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas pinggang. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya, segera mengancingkan celananya, lalu ikut berbaring di sisi kiri, sebelah Donghae. Namja manis itu juga menarik selimut, sebatas dada-nya, lalu memeluk Donghae. Tidak lama kemudian, suara nafas yang teratur terdengar. Donghae, membuka matanya, mengintip. Sebenarnya, ia senang dipeluk orang saat tidur, tapi kalau Eunhyuk yang memeluknya, ia malah jadi agak tidak tenang, karena pikirannya terisi dengan namja manis itu. Apalagi, namja itu sungguh polos. Membuatnya semakin tidak tenang.

'_Hah... sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?'_

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hyukkie! Jangan diinjak! Aku baru mengepelnya!"

Suara protes terdengar dari mulut Kangin, membuat Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memang sih, tingkah laku Eunhyuk itu agak mengganggu, ia akui itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sifat Eunhyuk tak bisa diubah hanya dalam sehari, apalagi namja manis itu hobi beraktifitas. Mau dibilang hiperaktif pun tidak bisa, karena tingkat keaktifannya belum pantas mendapatkan gelar hiperaktif.

Beruntung sekali, toko sedang sepi pengunjung. Mungkin karena jam yang sudah larut? Sekarang sudah jam 9.

Semenjak Eunhyuk pertama kali datang ke toko ini, setiap karyawan toko selalu memaksa Donghae untuk mengajaknya. Bahkan mereka membiarkan Donghae datang telat hanya untuk menjemput Eunhyuk. Menurut mereka, adanya Eunhyuk membuat suasana toko lebih ceria.

"Hyukkie! Berhenti meraba philtrum orang!" Kali ini, suara protes keluar dari mulut Hankyung. Yesung yang melihatnya, menghampiri Eunhyuk, lalu memeluknya sambil melompat girang. "Kita sehati!"

BLETAK

Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung dengan pel yang ia pinjam dari Kangin. Ia lalu memisahkan Eunhyuk dan Yesung dengan gagang pel, lalu beralih memeluk Eunhyuk. "Kau menyesatkannya Sungie! Tanggung jawab! Hyukkie, tidak boleh meraba-raba philtrum orang lagi ya, itu tidak baik! Nanti Wookie beliin stroberi yang banyak kalau Hyukkie menurut oke?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias, lalu memeluk Ryeowook balik. "Gomawo!"

Yesung mendecih kesal, lalu bergumam. "Sebenarnya namjachingumu yang mana sih?"

CRING CRING

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu toko, menandakan datangnya tamu. Mendengar suara itu, reflek seluruh orang menoleh dan mengucap salam, kecuali Donghae. Karena ia sedang sibuk mendesain cake terbarunya di dapur.

"Selamat da- Henry! Minnie! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau mau kesini?" seru Hankyung, memeluk kedua namja manis itu. Henry dan Sungmin memeluknya balik, lalu melepas pelukan Hankyung. Henry kemudian menyodorkan Hankyung beberapa kantung plastik.

"Ini! Kue bulan dan mochi! Aku numpang lagi ya!"

Kibum mengambil seluruh kantung plastik itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya dan menyuruh Leeteuk untuk menaruhnya bersama dengan roti-roti lain, yang langsung dituruti Leeteuk.

Henry dan Sungmin, melihat seorang namja yang terhalangi tubuh Shindong. Mereka saling sikut-sikutan, sebelum akhirnya menghambur kearah Eunhyuk dan memeluk namja manis itu, membuatnya terkaget.

"KYEOPTAAA!" pekik mereka, membuat Eunhyuk semakin kaget karena diteriaki. Ryeowook yang melihatnya, merasa tidak tega. Ia menghampiri kedua namja manis itu, dan menarik mereka berdua menjauhi Eunhyuk yang menepuk-nepuk telinganya, memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian dulu. Dia kebingungan melihat kalian." saran Ryeowook.

"Henry Lau imnida! Sepupu Hangeng-gege, warga negara China, Taiwan, Hongkong, atau apapun itu. Setiap datang ke toko ini, tidak pernah melupakan untuk menitipkan kue, numpang jualan!"

"Lee Sungmin imnida! Teman Henry, sejak toko ini pertama kali dibuka, numpang bermain piano atau gitar menemani Henry yang bermain biola, demi menghibur pengunjung dengan sukarela tanpa bayaran! Namamu?"

"Hyuk...kie... Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Hyukkie."

Henry dan Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti. Namanya ada 3?

Ryeowook yang melihat raut kebingungan Sungmin dan Henry, akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya. Sungmin dan Henry hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku jadi merasa punya dongsaeng. Kalau begitu, aku sering-sering mampir kesini ah!" ujar Henry, sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Eunhyuk, yang sedang memakan roti.

"Dia sangat manis, tapi kalau Chullie-hyung-"

CRING CRING

"YA! Chullie-hyung! Kita sudah sampai, jangan menarik bajuku lagi! Nanti robek!" pekik seseorang, membuat seluruh karyawan di toko itu terkesiap, lalu dengan cepat Henry, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk ke dapur, dan segera menutup pintunya, lalu kembali ke tempat mereka duduk tadi, bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Sungmin! Untung aku bertemu denganmu! Ini! Aku punya desain baru! Kau coba pakai!" seru Heechul, begitu melihat Sungmin, dan langsung menarik namja manis itu ke kamar mandi untuk mencoba mengganti pakaiannya. Sungmin hanya bisa menenggak ludahnya sendiri. _'Harusnya aku tidak ikut tadi!'_

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, sementara Heechul menghampiri Hankyung, dan menyerocos tak ada habisnya, sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai berganti pakaian. Dalam hati, semua orang berdoa agar Heechul tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Karena, kadar kemanisan Eunhyuk jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sungmin mereka yakin, Heechul pasti akan langsung mengganti mangsanya.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hae lagi ngapain?"

"Membuat kue."

"Kue apa?"

"Kue"

"Kue apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, karena merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Kue. Pokoknya kue, lihat saja hasilnya nanti!" ujar Donghae, sambil terus melanjutkan membuat kue, membuat Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aish! Hyukkie! Jangan mengaduk-ngadukkan krim-nya! Ah! Jadi terciprat kan? Bukan kau saja yang kena, aku juga!" omel Donghae, namun Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan itu. Ia lalu menjilati krim yang terciprat di tangannya, lalu menjilatinya. Donghae yang tak sengaja melihatnya, membeku melihat pemandangan manis dan eksotis(?) di hadapannya. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mencoba untuk fokus melanjutkan kue-nya.

Eunhyuk yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya lalu tertuju ke krim yang terciprat ke pipi Donghae, namun sepertinya Donghae memang sengaja tidak membersihkannya dulu. Wajar saja, ia terlalu fokus bekerja.

Eunhyuk lalu berjalan kesamping Donghae, dan tiba-tiba saja menjilat pipi Donghae, membuat Donghae terkejut karenanya. Dengan wajah agak memerah, ia memegangi pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, membuat kesan lucu dan imut. "Eum... tadi ada krim di pipi Hae, jadi Hyukkie bersihin."

Donghae ingin sekali menyeburkan dirinya ke kolam buaya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan dosa-nya. Ya ampun, kepolosan anak ini benar-benar membuat imannya tergoncang.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membersihkannya?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Hyukkie tidak menemukan lap bersih. Semuanya sudah dipakai untuk lap meja. Kalau Hyukkie lap pakai tangan Hyukkie, nanti takutnya pipi Hae semakin kotor." ucapnya polos.

Donghae hanya diam, lalu kembali mengerjakan kue-nya. Ia bingung, harus berbicara apa untuk menghadapi namja polos dihadapannya ini.

Waktu sudah berselang cukup lama, dan akhirnya kue pun jadi. Eunhyuk menatapnya kagum. Jika dilihat dari luar, kue itu berbentuk bundar, tapi hanya satu tingkat. Kue itu dilapisi krim stroberi, sehingga warnanya merah muda. Di sisi kue, Donghae menanamkan beberapa stroberi yang sudah dipotong setengah, sehingga membuat kesan seakan stroberi itu adalah gambar. Di atasnya, stroberi tersusun rapi mengelilingi sebatang cokelat bertuliskan 'Happy 3rd Anniversary', dan di belakang coklat itu, masih ada 2 batang err... wafer? Entahlah, Eunhyuk tidak tau apa itu, yang pasti, 2 wa...fer...? Ya, 2 wafer itu disilangkan, membuatnya seakan menahan coklat tipis itu agar tetap berdiri.

Eunhyuk hendak mencolek krim dari kue itu, namun Donghae melarangnya. Membuat kue itu susah tau, masa mau dihancurkan lagi?

Iseng-iseng, Donghae mencolek sisa krim yang masih ada dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menyodorkannya ke Eunhyuk. Dengan senang hati, Eunhyuk menjilati krim itu sampai habis. "Mau lagi~"

Donghae kemudian kembali melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Eunhyuk kegirangan karena bisa kembali mencicipi krim itu. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menjilatinya dengan pandangan tak menentu. Ia jadi teringat dengan anjing kesayangannya, yang tingkat kemanjaannya sama seperti Eunhyuk. Donghae mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan kasih sayang, membuat Eunhyuk mendongak dan menatap Donghae bingung. Imut. Entah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, kalau tau adiknya disamakan seperti peliharaan seperti ini.

Acara hangat dan manis itu terhenti ketika suara Heechul menggelegar hingga terdengar sampai ruang dapur. Donghae menatap kearah pintu dengan tatapan horor, lalu beralih menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau dikirim kesini karena ada Chullie-hyung?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis mata bertautan, tanda ia tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Aku mau ketemu Donghae-ah!"

"Jangan masuk ke dapur! Aku akan memanggilkan Donghae, tapi jangan masuk ke dapur!"

"Wae? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu ya? Aku tetap masuk!"

"Please, hyung, jangan! Hyung!"

Donghae yang mendengar keributan itu, panik. Dimana ia harus menyembunyikan Eunhyuk? Di luar? Tapi kasihan Eunhyuk harus berdekatan dengan tumpukan sampah. Di lemari? Gila. Di dapur adanya lemari es, masa Eunhyuk harus masuk ke situ? Di kolong meja?

Donghae langsung mendorong Eunhyuk untuk bersembunyi di kolong meja. Eunhyuk hendak protes, namun Donghae lebih dahulu membekap mulutnya.

"Diamlah! Jangan bergerak atau menghasilkan suara! Ini agak gawat!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti, meskipun ia bingung kenapa. Donghae lalu berpura-pura duduk dan menghias, padahal tidak ada lagi yang perlu dihias dari kue itu. Tepat saat Donghae pura-pura menghias, pintu dapur terbanting, membuat Eunhyuk kaget dan reflek memeluk kaki kanan Donghae.

"Hae! _I miss you_! Kita sudah satu bulan lebih tidak bertemu!" ucapnya, sebelum ia hampir menghambur kearah Donghae. Sebelum Heechul sempat mencapai tempat Donghae duduk, Hankyung dan Siwon sudah menariknya.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku ingin memeluk Donghae!"

"Tapi Hae sedang menghias kue, nanti kalau rusak gimana?"

"Jangan membodohiku! Aku tau, Donghae sudah selesai!" ujar Heechul, membuat Donghae terkaget-kaget. Apa aktingnya jelek, atau Heechul yang terlalu pintar?

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" selidik Heechul, membuat Hankyung, Siwon, maupun Donghae berkeringat dingin. Leeteuk yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul barusan, berdoa agar Eunhyuk tidak ketahuan.

"T-tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Hankyung, namun Heechul tetap tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, mengapa Donghae tidak berdiri? Biasanya setiap melihatku ia akan berdiri."

"Aku capek, hyung." bohong Donghae. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa berdiri karena Eunhyuk masih memeluk erat kakinya.

"Masa? Sini aku lihat!"

"E-e-eh! Jangan!" larang Siwon. Namun Heechul tetap berjalan kearah Donghae. Donghae berusaha menutupi keberadaan Eunhyuk, namun gagal. Mata Heechul sangatlah jeli.

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul, sambil mendorong Donghae dan menarik sesuatu di kolong meja. Begitu sosok itu keluar, Heechul heboh sendiri.

"UWAAA! Ada yang lebih manis dari Minnie! Kau, kunobatkan sebagai modelku selanjutnya!" seru Heechul, tanpa kompromi. Semua yang mendengarnya, merasa bersalah, kasihan, atau menghela nafas. Eunhyuk sendiri memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Tidak mengerti maksud Heechul.

"Ah, ya, aku lupa. Kim Heechul imnida. Calon desainer kelas dunia, yang sudah tenar se-Korea, dan selalu membuat model desain untuk wanita ataupun kostum binatang untuk di cosplay!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mianhae kalau gajenya selangit. Mianhae kalau gak ngerti pendeskripsiannya u,u

Eng... karena ternyata banyak banget yang minta Hae dibuat rada mesum, jadi CLA kabulin. Tapi gak bakal mesum stadium 4 kok. Paling otaknya sama idenya doang rada begitu. Mungkin. Tapi bisa jadi Donghae melakukan tindakan lanjut(?)

**ming**: iyakah? Nggak bakal sampai akut kok :D mian gak bisa kilat, tapi ni udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**reaRelf**: nih, chullie nongol :D gomawo reviewnya^^

**myfishychovy**: nggak knp' sih, cuman... kasian hyukkie-nya... gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: bawa pulang aja#plak# gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: ini nggak banyak^^ mian gak bisa kilat, tapi udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**BlaueFEE**: mungkin terlalu napsu jadi kata mandi CLA ketik ._.v Jangan! Emang sih, awalnya hae pengen bikin hyuk sakit mulu, tapi... gak tega QAQ Tekanan batinnya bertambah tauk... Gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: chullie sama ming udah nongol tuh^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Evil Roommate**: polosnya hyuk itu stadium 4 haha. Udah dilanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: eh buset... nanti hyuk ketularan yadong, hae bisa digampar kyu O_O mian gak bisa kilat QAQ Tapi ini udah lanjut kok^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**bjewELFishy**: udah tuh, tingkat pervert hae akan berkembang semau dia#plak# Udah lanjut, tapi mian gak bisa kilat QAQ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**dhianelf4ever**: untuk naik rate, kayaknya gak bakal ._.a Gomawo reviewnya :D

**maria8**: terlalu semangat, jadi gak lelah hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: kyu bakal balik secepatnya kok^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Saranghaehyukkie**: otak hae mulai kumat tuh haha... udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Jiahaehyuk**: jadi bodyguard hyuk? Boleh tuh. #digamparhae# Udah lanjut, tapi ga bisa cepet QAQ mianhae... Gomawo reviewnya :D

**aiyu kie**: udah tuh, otaknya mulai mecum~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Daevict024**: Udah lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya xD

**Asha lightyagamikun**: bawa pulang aja hyuk-nya kalo begitu~ jam 3? Belum tidur? Nanti ngantuk loh~ istirahat yang cukup ya ;D slight pair? Liat ntar deh haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Cho Miku**: ming nggak kerja kok... hyuk ilang? Kayaknya ada, ditunggu aja~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**KyoKMS26**: udah tuh~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: ngebayangin muka hae itu lucu xD ini udah dilanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: mungkin kyu niatnya nge-jelasin yang bener, tapi ga bisa ._.v Mian gak bisa asap QAQ tapi udah dilanjut kok... Gomawo reviewnya :D

**FishyMonkey**: stres? CLA sih hepi #LOH# Mian gak bisa asap~ tapi ini udah lanjut kok^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**FeiLin**: huh? Manis? Nanti hyuk malah di grepe' lagi ._. Udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**findaaa**: Udah dilanjut loh^^ Gomawo untuk menunggu dan reviewnya :D

**Cho Kyura**: eum... banyak yg minta pervert... mianhae... tapi ga bakal seakut FF saya yang itu kok~ Udah lanjut^^ Nado Saranghae~ Gomawo juga reviewnya :D

**myhyukkiesmile**: unyeng-unyeng itu apa? *masang muka polos* mungkin hae sebenernya mau mempraktekkan kkkk~ Udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: ada maksud terselubung kayaknya xD bukan pacarnya~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks untuk **Favorite**, **Review**, **Follow**, **Read**, dan **Visitors**! Mian kalau mengecewakan, CLA akan mencoba membuat yang lebih baik^^

See U~


	5. Chapter 5

"_Henry Lau imnida! Sepupu Hangeng-gege, warga negara China, Taiwan, Hongkong, atau apapun itu. Setiap datang ke toko ini, tidak pernah melupakan untuk menitipkan kue, numpang jualan!"_

_._

"_Lee Sungmin imnida! Teman Henry, sejak toko ini pertama kali dibuka, numpang bermain piano atau gitar menemani Henry yang bermain biola, demi menghibur pengunjung dengan sukarela tanpa bayaran! Namamu?"_

_._

"_YA! Chullie-hyung! Kita sudah sampai, jangan menarik bajuku lagi! Nanti robek!"_

_._

"_Aku mau ketemu Donghae-ah!"_

"_Jangan masuk ke dapur! Aku akan memanggilkan Donghae, tapi jangan masuk ke dapur!"_

"_Wae? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu ya? Aku tetap masuk!"_

"_Please, hyung, jangan! Hyung!"_

_._

"_Apa ini?"_

_._

"_UWAAA! Ada yang lebih manis dari Minnie! Kau, kunobatkan sebagai modelku selanjutnya!" seru Heechul, tanpa kompromi. Semua yang mendengarnya, merasa bersalah, kasihan, atau menghela nafas. Eunhyuk sendiri memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Tidak mengerti maksud Heechul._

"_Ah, ya, aku lupa. Kim Heechul imnida. Calon desainer kelas dunia, yang sudah tenar se-Korea, dan selalu membuat model desain untuk wanita ataupun kostum binatang untuk di cosplay!"_

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, friendship, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk iba. Ini sudah lewat sebulan semenjak Heechul menemukan Eunhyuk. Heechul jadi sering datang bersama dengan Zhoumi, namja yang diseretnya sewaktu pertama kali menemukan Eunhyuk, setiap ia menyelesaikan suatu desain. Sungmin dan Henry juga jadi sering datang ke toko, semenjak Eunhyuk ada.

"Hiks Hyukkie bukan yeoja~"

"Sudah, diamlah! Putar badanmu, biar kupakaikan!"

"Tapi Hyukkie bukan yeoja~ hiks. Hae, Kyunnie-hyung~ Hyukkie bukan yeoja~"

"Sudah. Diamlah! Lihat ke cermin! Kau itu cantik dan juga manis untuk ukuran namja! Coba kamu berdiri dihadapan Donghae dan ber-aegyo. Aku ingin melihat apa ekspresinya!"

Eunhyuk mau tidak mau, menuruti perkataan Heechul, sebelum jatah makanannya diambil. Ini pertama kalinya baginya, mengenakan desain-desain Heechul dan memamerkannya kepada orang lain, selain Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Henry yang sudah pernah menjadi korbannya.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae, yang sedang beristirahat. Bisa ia lihat, Donghae yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya dikursi, dengan kepala mendongak, dan wajah ditutupi oleh serbet. Dengan ragu, Eunhyuk mengambil serbet itu dan melakukan kebiasannya setiap membangunkan Donghae, meski tak bisa dipungkiri ia ingin sekali kabur karena takut mendengar reaksi Donghae kelak. Beberapa diantara mereka yang sedang tidak melayani tamu, merasa terkejut dan iri karena melihat Eunhyuk yang mencium pipi Donghae, untuk membangunkannya. Maklum lah, ini pertama kali-nya mereka melihat Eunhyuk membangunkan Donghae.

Donghae terbangun, lalu mengucek matanya yang agak buram karena baru saja bangun tidur. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercecer, lalu saat ia tersadar, ia melihat Eunhyuk, yang memakai baju semacam gothloli (gothic-lolita) dan sedang berusaha melakukan... 'buing-buing'?

Entah Donghae yang masih mengantuk, salah lihat, masih di alam mimpi, atau apa, ia merasakan untuk pertama kalinya, ada namja yang benar-benar tak bisa ditandingi oleh setiap orang yang pernah ia kencani. Manis. Dan menggemaskan. Ia akui itu.

"Ma- Jelek!" ucap Donghae, lalu kembali menutup wajahnya dengan serbet. Eunhyuk mencengkram ujung baju yang di desain oleh Heechul, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hyukkie? Bagaimana? Manis kan?" tanya Ryeowook, yang baru saja menyusul Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan Sungmin, Heechul, dan Henry. Ryeowook kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja, ia dipeluk Eunhyuk, dengan pundak bergetar. Ia mengelus pundak Eunhyuk, menenangkan namja manis itu, karena ia tau, Eunhyuk pasti menangis.

"H-hae bilang jelek~ hiks Hyukkie kan sudah bilang, tidak mau! Huhuuu Hyukkie malu... Hyukkie jelek~ hiks"

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka mendengar Hyukkie yang ternyata bisa malu. Tidak sia-sia mereka mengajari Eunhyuk agar tau malu dan beberapa pengajaran penting lainnya sebagai namja manis sehingga tidak mudah diincar namja mesum.

Heechul dengan segera menghampiri Donghae. Ia mengangkat serbet itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk bangun, namun Donghae tak kunjung bangun.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak tidur kan? Mengakulah, atau aku akan menyiram wajahmu dengan air got."

Donghae yang tidak mau wajah tampannya disiram air got, mau tidak mau membuka matanya, menatap tajam Heechul. "Apaan sih?!"

Heechul menunjuk kearah Eunhyuk berdiri. "Coba lihat sekali lagi! Keluarkan pendapatmu!"

"Je-Jelek! Sudahlah aku mau istirahat!" ujar Donghae, lalu dengan sesegera mungkin menutup wajahnya dengan serbet yang dia ambil paksa dari Heechul tadi. Heechul juga tak mau menyerah. Ia langsung merebut serbet itu saat Donghae sudah kembali pura-pura tidur. Dan betapa senangnya Heechul, begitu melihat wajah Donghae yang kesal, namun... merah.

"Wookie! Bawa Hyukkie kesini!"

"Hyukkie tidak mau! Hyukkie malu! Hyukkie jelek hiks"

"HYUKKIE!" bentak Heechul yang kesal, membuat Eunhyuk kaget setengah mati. Mau tidak mau, ia menghampiri Heechul, meskipun air matanya semakin banyak yang mengalir karena kaget dibentak Heechul tadi.

"Mianhae membentakmu Hyukkie, hyung tidak bermaksud, tapi lihatlah!" tunjuk Heechul, kearah Donghae, yang kepalanya ia tahan paksa, agar tidak pura-pura tidur lagi. "Wajahnya memerah. Itu tandanya, kamu tidak jelek Hyukkie-ah. Hae bohong."

Donghae menepis tangan Heechul, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah sangat merah sekarang. Karena tidak tahan, ia keluar dari ruangan, dan lebih memilih untuk mendekam di toilet, agar bisa terhindar.

Kepergian Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk yang awalnya percaya akan kata-kata Heechul, kembali tidak mempercayainya. "Hae pergi! Hae tidak suka Hyukkie! Berarti Hyukkie jelek~"

Heechul kesal. Kalau _mood_ Eunhyuk jelek, berarti dia tidak bisa mencobakan kostum lain dong? Ia masih ada satu kostum lagi!

"Sungmin! Henry! Coba tanyakan ke yang lain, bawa dia!"

Sungmin dan Henry yang takut tiba-tiba menjadi korban Heechul lagi, menarik paksa Eunhyuk dari Ryeowook dan membawanya keliling meja tamu. Ryeowook merengut.

Selesai berkeliling toko, Sungmin dan Henry membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke Heechul. "Tuh kan, Hyukkie cakep kok. Mereka saja sampai kagum. Apalagi pas Hyukkie baru keluar tadi. Mereka semua melihatmu kagum loh." ujar Sungmin dan Henry jujur. Eunhyuk akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk.

Tunggu.

Mengapa Sungmin dan Henry yang paling muda diantara semuanya memanggil Eunhyuk tanpa embel-embel hyung? Ah peduli amat. Tidak penting. Eunhyuk lebih terlihat seperti dongsaeng mereka, apalagi Eunhyuk sendiri tidak keberatan saat mereka memanggilnya 'Hyukkie.'

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku! Masih ada satu baju lagi!" ucap Heechul, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Eunhyuk untuk ikut bersamanya, memakai kostum baru.

Sungmin, Henry, dan Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Hobi Heechul itu terlalu hebat. Dan ia juga terlalu rajin mendesain baju khusus untuk para namja manis. Padahal, baju itu tidak akan diperlombakan, dimodelkan, dipamerkan, apalagi diperjual-belikan. Hah, rajin yang kurang kerjaan.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan, dengan menggunakan kostum kucing. Sungmin, Henry, dan Ryeowook saja sampai terpana akan ke-imutannya, bahkan Kibum yang paling cuek pun sampai terpana melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu manis.

"Tuh kan, Kibum-hyung saja sampai terpana. Kalau Hae-hyung mengatakan Hyukkie jelek, berarti matanya salah." ujar Henry, membuat Kibum yang tengah menatap Eunhyuk dari atas-kebawah-keatas lagi, memalingkan wajahnya. Namun tetap saja, matanya terus melirik kearah Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang menyadarinya, mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Mungkin Donghae akan mengatakan Eunhyuk jelek, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong. Minimal, memerah." tutur Heechul, sambil mendorong Eunhyuk ke depan toilet karyawan, tempat Donghae sedari tadi bersembunyi. Tak lupa, ia tarik juga Zhoumi.

"Ketuk pintunya, panggil Donghae, katakan kau mau menggunakan toilet. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa menggantikan Eunhyuk memakai kostum ini." bisik Heechul, mengancam Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang takut disuruh memakai kostum Eunhyuk, hanya bisa mengangguk dan menurut. Zhoumi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, meskipun sebenarnya matanya ingin sekali melirik-lirik ke samping, antara ingin melihat Eunhyuk atau takut ditelan Heechul. Tapi ia takut, kalau melirik Eunhyuk, bakal dijadikan adonan tepung oleh Henry.

"Hae, buka pintunya. Aku kebelet nih!"

"Kau kan bukan karyawan, pergi ke toilet tamu sana!"

"Ish! Hae! Disana penuh!"

"Ya sudah! Kembali ke tokomu aja sana! Kan cuma bersebelahan!"

"Hae! Serius, kebelet!"

"Ish! Merepotkan!"

CKLEK

Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandinya, dan menatap Zhoumi kesal. Zhoumi hanya memasang wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Katanya mau ke toilet? Kok aku keluar kau tidak masuk? Dasar. Sudah tokonya bersebelahan, minjem toilet orang lagi!"

Zhoumi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu memutar tubuh Donghae, menghadap Eunhyuk yang mengumpat dibalik Heechul yang tengah menyeringai. Donghae hendak kabur, namun Heechul menyuruh Zhoumi menahannya. Sulit sih, menahan Donghae, mengingat tenaga namja satu itu seperti ikan paus, dan memberontak.

"Hyukkie! Aegyo! Sekarang! Atau semua stroberi milikmu yang ada di toko ini kumakan!" suruh Heechul, sambil mendorong Eunhyuk maju ke depannya dan berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Eh? Ah? Jangan! Hyukkie sangat suka stroberi!"

"Ish! Ayolah! Dalam hitungan ke-3, kalau belum akan ku ambil! Satu, dua, ti-"

"Me-me-meow~" Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya penuh harap, seperti seekor kucing yang memasang wajah memelas demi minta makan.

Kibum yang menatap dari kejauhan, berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya meski sangat sulit. Siwon yang tanpa sengaja melihat, hampir salah mengantar pesanan. Bahkan salah satu pelanggan yang tak sengaja melihat, ditampar ceweknya karena tidak mendengarkannya bicara. Beruntung sekali yang lain sedang sibuk.

Hening

Sangat hening

Sangat sangat hening

Terlalu sangat sangat he-

"Hae, ini apaan?" tanya Zhoumi, yang melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari lubang hidung kiri Donghae dan menyekanya. Donghae lalu ikut menyekanya dengan tangannya, dan melihatnya. "Ah, darah... Mimisan pertama-ku seumur hidup. Setahuku saat aku mengecek ke rumah sakit kemarin, aku sangat sehat."

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae tiba-tiba mimisan, menyeka darah itu dan membelai wajahnya dengan penuh sayang dan kekhawatiran. "Hae, gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir, tapi dengan wajah yang oh-my-God imut, apalagi Heechul iseng menggoyangkan ekor-ekoran yang sedari tadi menggantung.

"E-eh, Hae? Darahnya keluar lagi, Hae sakit?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Ganti dengan bajumu yang biasa!" ucapnya sambil berlalu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Heechul memeluk Sungmin, Henry, dan Ryeowook sambil loncat-loncatan. Bahkan Sungmin yang tertawa paling keras, nyaris jatuh saking melihat pemandangan lucu di hadapannya. Usaha mereka mengerjai Donghae sukses. Eunhyuk menatap mereka bingung, sementara Zhoumi menatap Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak gugup, namun tak berhasil.

"Pe-perlu kuambilkan baju-nya?"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hyukkie! Mumpung masih ada satu jam sebelum jadwalku bekerja, jemput Donghae yuk!"

Eunhyuk masih saja duduk terbengong-bengong di ruang tamu, melihat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja bisa membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Wookie? Kok bisa buka rumah Hae?"

"Eung... sebenarnya... aku minta kunci cadangannya dari Kibum-hyung. Kibum-hyung punya kunci cadangan setiap karyawannya, agar ia bisa mendiskusikan pekerjaan dengan lebih mudah. Tapi Kibum-hyung selalu memastikan rumah kita aman kok! Ah sudahlah, kok aku malah membicarakan kunci. Jadi Hyukkie mau tidak?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. "Hyukkie mau! Tunggu sebentar, Hyukkie ganti baju dulu."

Setelah lama membongkar lemari Donghae, ia mengganti pakaiannya, lalu menyusul Ryeowook yang menunggu di bawah. Sejak ia memborong pakaian dan tinggal di rumah Donghae, Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak membeli lemari pakaian yang baru, karena menurutnya menyusahkan. Lagipula, masih banyak ruang kosong di lemari itu, jadi untuk apa membeli yang baru?

"Wookie! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Sudah kunci kamar?"

"Sudah!"

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hae!" panggil Ryeowook, begitu ia melihat Donghae yang masih dikelilingi yeoja dan namja, seperti biasa. Hah, seperti orang terkenal saja.

"Wookie? Itu... kenapa Hyukkie kesini?" tunjuknya kearah Eunhyuk, yang tangannya digenggam Ryeowook erat. Takut hilang.

"Eum... sekalian saja. Ayo!"

Donghae berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk, masih dikelilingi para yeoja dan namja. Mereka seakan biasa saja antara pertemuan Donghae dan Ryeowook. Memang sih, sempat beredar gosip kalau Donghae dan Ryeowook pacaran, yang membuat Yesung harus bersabar menanggapinya. Meskipun begitu, Donghae dan Ryeowook tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan. Mereka saja dekat karena satu pekerjaan, dan juga sebelum ada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook sering disuruh Kibum untuk menjemput Donghae yang selalu telat karena sibuk gonta-ganti pacar.

Begitu sampai di dekat Eunhyuk, para yeoja dan namja berteriak histeris. Tak heran. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja memeluk Donghae manja. Entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba saja reflek seperti itu karena melihat orang-orang disekeliling Donghae yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Teriakan itu semakin histeris, begitu Donghae yang awalnya kaget, mengelus-ngelus kepala Eunhyuk. Entah, Donghae juga bingung mengapa ia melakukan itu, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuat yeoja dan namja itu cemburu.

Beberapa dari yeoja dan namja itu ada yang menanggapinya dengan positif, ada juga yang negatif. Yang positif, menoel-noel Eunhyuk ataupun memeluknya, sementara yang negatif, mencibirnya.

"Aigoo! Kyeopta!"

"Sungguh manis!"

"Apa dia namjachingu Hae, atau adiknya? Atau sepupunya?"

"Ish, seenaknya memeluk Donghae padahal baru pertama kali kesini. Menjijikan."

Donghae dan Ryeowook menatap tajam setiap orang yang berani mengatai Eunhyuk, membuat mereka menciut.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, 3 orang yeoja menyerobot mereka, membuat beberapa dari mereka mundur. Ketiga yeoja itu menatap Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah, dan berhenti menatapnya begitu salah satu dari yeoja itu mencengkeram kerah Eunhyuk dan menatapnya sangar, membuat namja manis itu ketakutan. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah agak gemetar dan matanya mulai berair sekarang. Donghae dan Ryeowook ingin sekali maju dan membentak yeoja itu, namun mereka sudah terlanjur di kerubungi yang lain.

"Siapa kau? Kulihat tadi kau berani memeluk Hae eoh? Apalagi kulihat kau baru pertama kali datang kesini, namun sudah berani memeluk Donghae di depan banyak orang. Murahan!"

"Hyuna-eonnie! Jangan begitu!" teriak yeoja disebelahnya, melepaskan cengkraman yeoja itu, lalu berganti memeluk namja manis yang sangat ketakutan itu. "Lihatlah! Dia ketakutan! Dia manis! Jangan diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Hoh, jadi kau lebih membelanya daripada-ku eoh? Sudah berani melawanku Krystal? Lagipula, lihatlah! Namja itu cengeng sekali! Kugertak sedikit saja sudah begitu! Lemah!"

"Eonnie!"

"Diam, Krystal! Kau ingin namja itu merebut Hae? Bukankah kau ingin Hae untuk bersama kita? Lihatlah! Namja itu sangat menjijikan! Main memeluk orang seenaknya saja! Apalagi dia tidak jelas siapanya Hae. Dasar pela-"

PLAK

"Jaga mulutmu Sica!" bentak Ryeowook. "Dasar tidak tau diri! Bukankah kau pernah hampir mencium Hae dengan paksa saat pertama kali bertemu?"

"Heh! Mau-mu apa namja cengeng? Mentang-mentang Hae dekat denganmu jangan kira aku tidak berani melawanmu! Hyuna! Namja ini butuh pelajaran!"

PLAK PLAK

"Hyuna-eonnie! Sica-eonnie!"

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan. Jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi, baik fisik atau batin. Aku menyesal pernah menjadikan kalian yeojachingu-ku." ucap Donghae dingin, lalu beralih berjalan kearah Eunhyuk yang terduduk dan tengah dipeluk Krystal. "Terima kasih karena berusaha melindungi Hyukkie, Krystal. Aku baru tau, kalau kau ternyata berhati baik. Kukira karena kalian selalu mengacau di sekolah, hati-nya busuk semua. Terima kasih." lanjut Donghae, lalu menepuk-nepuk rambut Krystal, tanda terima kasih. Krystal hanya tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih oppa. Dia sangat manis, tak mungkin kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya."

Donghae membalas senyuman Krystal dengan senyuman yang tak kalah tulus. Ia lalu membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Eunhyuk, lalu berjongkok. "Wookie! Bantu naikkan!"

Ryeowook segera menghampiri Donghae, dan membantu Eunhyuk untuk bangun bersama Krystal, lalu menaikkan tubuhnya ke punggung Donghae. Semua murid disana tercengang, bahkan Hyuna dan Jessica pun menatap tak percaya. Selama ini, meskipun ada murid yang terluka pun, Donghae tidak pernah mau menggendongnya.

"Pegangan yang erat Hyukkie."

Donghae berdiri, lalu berjalan sambil menggendong Eunhyuk _piggy-back style_, diikuti Ryeowook yang berjalan disampingnya. Semua orang menatap kepergian Donghae dengan patah hati. Tapi, tetap saja. Mereka aneh.

"Hae keren ya."

"Meskipun marah, tapi malah semakin keren."

"Mungkin aku harus tobat." gumam Krystal sambil tersenyum tulus.

"T-tadi Donghae marah denganku. Keren... tidak salah aku mengagumi-nya." gumam Jessica.

"D-donghae menampar pipiku... rasanya... ah... keren... tidak menyesal aku pernah menjadi yeojachingu-nya atau membuatnya kesal seperti ini." gumam Hyuna.

"Iya ya, Hae keren banget tadi... aku sampai _speechless_... ah Donghae-ku yang keren..." ucap Yoseob. Hyuna, Jessica, Krystal, dan murid lainnya menatapnya heran.

"Apa? Aku kan mantannya juga."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hyukkie, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Eunhyuk, perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, masih dalam gendongan Donghae. Eunhyuk yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Donghae, menggeleng. "Hy-Hyukkie tidak mau! Hyukkie takut hiks..."

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk melanjutkan aksi menangisnya. Memang pada dasarnya Eunhyuk seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, yang sangat penakut dan juga cengeng. Mau diapakan lagi? Tidak mungkin kan ia harus melabrak Jessica atau Hyuna?

"Hyukkie, kita sudah sampai, jangan nangis lagi ya? Nanti hyung belikan apa yang Hyukkie mau arraseo? Jangan nangis lagi... sudah tidak ada yang jahat sama Hyukkie kok. Turun yuk, Hae capek loh, kasihan..."

Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk dengan mata sembab-nya. Bisa ia lihat, Leeteuk yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya, membuatnya agak tenang dan entah mengapa bisa mempercayai namja itu. Eunhyuk lalu mengangguk, dan turun dari punggung Donghae.

"Sekarang, Hyukkie mau temenin hyung, atau Hae, atau yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk. Eunhyuk menarik baju Donghae, pertanda ia memilih Donghae.

"Oke, Hyukkie ikut Hae ke dapur, tapi jangan diganggu, arraseo?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Donghae yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Tepat ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah memasuki dapur, semua mata memandang Leeteuk heran.

"Wae?"

"Kau serius hyung? Setahuku kau itu pelit dan tidak pernah sekalipun membelikan kami barang yang kami mau. Paling yang dibelikan yang murah-murah." jujur Shindong.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Leeteuk, dengan wajah kesal dan datar.

"T-tidak jadi hyung."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hae kau kenapa?"

Siwon dan Hankyung, menatap Kibum heran. Se-sering-seringnya mereka bertemu Kibum, tak pernah sekalipun pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hankyung dan Siwon, senggol-senggolan. "Hei, kita yang waras atau dia yang waras? Atau tidak ada yang waras diantara kita?"

Donghae menatap Kibum, dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Gwaenchana. Hanya saja ada yang menghancurkan _mood_-ku di sekolah."

"Biar kutebak. Kau hampir dihajar oleh Kai, karena dia mengira kau akan merebut Tao-nya?"

"Wow. Aku tidak tau kalau kau mendapat berita secepat ini. Ya, memang benar seperti itu. Berterima kasihlah kepada Luna yang salah paham mengira aku mendekati Tao dan mengatakannya pada Kai. Dan kau tau sendiri seberapa _brother complex_-nya Kai."

"Oh, aku turut prihatin kalau begitu. Jangan terbawa emosi atau kau akan menyesal."

"Hmm"

Setelah Donghae memasuki dapur, Kibum memanggil seluruh karyawannya, agar tidak terkena sial. "Jangan berani dekati Hae hari ini. Kalian tau sendiri seberapa tajam lidah-nya saat emosi-nya buruk. Aku tidak akan menanggung resiko kalau kalian kena imbas-nya."

Seluruh karyawan mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tak berlangsung lama karena Eunhyuk yang datang, bersamaan dengan Zhoumi. Yap, karena emosi-nya yang sedang sangat tidak stabil dan takut melukai Eunhyuk, Donghae menitipkan Eunhyuk ke Zhoumi, yang letak toko-nya bersebelahan dengan toko milik Kibum. Beruntung sekali, Zhoumi bisa menahan Eunhyuk untuk mengekori Donghae dengan menjanjikannya boneka. Anggap saja hadiah, boneka yang dipilih Eunhyuk gratis. Zhoumi akui, ia menyukai Eunhyuk. Ia jadi teringat dengan keponakannya yang masih kecil di China sana.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hae mana?"

"Eung... sebaiknya kau tak perlu mencarinya sekarang." jawab Siwon ragu.

"Hae mana?"

"Di dapur. Seperti biasa."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Bodoh! Mengapa kau memberitahukannya?"

"Wae? Biasanya kan Hae selalu di dapur!" bela Kangin.

"Hyukkie tadi diajak Mimi-hyung jalan-jalan, terus Hyukkie menemukan toko binatang. Terus Hyukkie ajak Mimi-hyung untuk lihat-lihat, terus Hyukkie ketemu satu anjing. Lucu~" ceritanya. Yesung yang mendengarkannya, mengangguk sabar, meskipun niatnya agar menahan Eunhyuk untuk tidak bertemu Donghae. "Lalu?"

"Eung... Hyukkie mau beli! Makanya Hyukkie mau panggil Hae!"

Yesung mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. Eunhyuk lalu berlari ke dapur, dan memanggil Donghae. Yesung tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia bingung. Kenapa ia membiarkan Eunhyuk menemui Donghae?

"Hyukkie jangan!" teriak Yesung, membuat seluruh karyawan disitu menengok kearahnya, yang mau menahan Eunhyuk. Tenang saja, toko sedang tidak ada pengunjung. Mungkin karena masih sore? Biasanya setiap sore juga begini. Semakin larut, toko akan semakin ramai.

"Hae, tadi Hyukkie lihat anjing lucu."

"Hmm."

"Hae! Hyukkie mau beli anjing!"

"Hmm."

"Hae! Hyukkie mau beli! Beliin!"

"Hmm."

"Hae! Beliin!"

"Diamlah, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Hae~!"

"HYUKKIE!"

Bentakan Donghae, terdengar begitu keras, bahkan sampai terdengar keluar. Kibum yang paling cuek saja, sampai tersentak, apalagi Eunhyuk? Namja polos yang seperti anak kecil, yang pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan, sampai-sampai sangat dilindungi hyung-nya?

"H-Hae?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Berhenti merengek! Kau kira lucu? Kau sedang tidak bisa melihat situasi orang eoh? Aku heran, mengapa aku mau saja dititipi hyung-mu itu. Kenapa aku mau saja dititipi orang yang sangat manja dan menyebalkan. Harusnya kau tau, kau itu mengganggu! Dasar manja! Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu hidup diluar sana!"

Perkataan Donghae tadi, benar-benar menusuk sampai ke ulu hati Eunhyuk. Apa ia mengganggu? Apa ia sebegitu menyedihkan? Lalu kenapa Donghae tidak membuangnya saja?

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir bersamaan dengan isak tangis, membuat Donghae tersadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Mengapa ia mengucapkan itu? Tidak pernah sekalipun Donghae merasa terbebani oleh Eunhyuk. Apa karena emosi-nya yang sedang tidak stabil, makanya ia berani berbicara seperti itu?

"H-Hyuk-"

"Hiks... Mianhae, Hyukkie mengganggu... Mianhae Hyukkie menyebalkan.. hiks... Mianhae Hae... Hyuk-Hyukkie tidak akan mengganggu Hae lagi... hiks"

"HYUKKIE! Siapapun, kejar dia!" teriak Yesung yang panik, membuat semua orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan drama di depannya, tersadar dan berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah jauh di depan. Mungkin karena badannya yang ringan ia bisa berlari sebegitu cepat?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau akan menyesalkan? Dengar. Kuakui, kata-katamu keterlaluan. Kalau saja aku adalah Hyukkie, sudah kupastikan kau akan terkubur di dalam tanah. Sekarang, kejar dia. Kami memaafkanmu, karena bukan kami yang terluka, tapi dia yang terluka."

Donghae mengangguk, lalu mengejar Eunhyuk, mengikuti yang lain, yang sudah mengejarnya terlebih dahulu.

"HYUKKIE MIANHAE! TUNGGU AKU!

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Bagaimana, ketemu?"

Kangin memukul kepala Shindong keras. "Aku sedari tadi melayani pelanggan disini bodoh! Aku tidak ikut mengejarnya, kalau tidak siapa yang mengurusi toko? Kau tertular Yesung?"

"Apa namaku dibawa-bawa?!" protes Yesung tidak terima.

Leeteuk yang melihatnya, geleng-geleng kepala. Ia melirik Kibum, dan bertanya. "Perlu kubantu, Kibum-sajangnim?" Kibum mengangguk, membuat Leeteuk yakin bahwa ia boleh turun tangan.

JDUAKK

Leeteuk menjedukkan kepala Kangin dan Shindong dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan dengan _angelic_ err... _demonic smile_-nya. "Bisa tolong diam kawan-kawan? Yang hilang itu Hyukkie yah, BUKAN KUCING! DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! BISANYA NGOMONG SAJA!"

Kangin dan Shindong menciut, sementara Hankyung dan Siwon yang baru kembali, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Namun sebenarnya, mereka senggol-senggolan, bahkan bisik-bisikan. "Eh, hyung, Leeteuk-hyung mengerikan ya?"

Hankyung mengangguk kecil tanda setuju. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kerja. Takutnya kita ditumbalkan sama dia." bisiknya. Siwon mengangguk, lalu kembali bekerja.

"Hae-ah! Aku tidak menemukannya. Ini sudah larut, jadi aku kembali. Apalagi sekarang hujan... mianhae, bukannya aku mau egois, tapi aku percaya, Eunhyuk tidak akan berlari jauh. Kita saja yang terlalu jauh dari-nya. Ingatlah, Leeteuk-hyung dulu menemukannya karena ia teliti. Coba lakukan itu juga. Oh... nde. Gomawo Hae, sekali lagi, mianhae tidak bisa membantu-mu."

Begitu Zhoumi menutup teleponnya, semua mata memandangnya penuh harap. "Eung... Hae juga belum menemukannya padahal sudah semalam ini dan hujan. Kita hanya bisa berharap Donghae menemukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish jinjja! Dimana Hyukkie? Seharusnya tadi aku tidak berkata seperti itu! Argh! Sudahlah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, lebih baik aku mengesampingkan soal minta maaf dulu."

Donghae berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Beruntung, ia membawa jas hujan dan payung, sehingga ia tidak kehujanan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Ia sangat khawatir, ia akui itu. Ia juga merasa sangat bersalah. Eunhyuk hanyalah namja yang tidak tau apa-apa, tak seharusnya ia terlampau emosi dan melampiaskannya kepada Eunhyuk.

'_Eunhyuk pandai bersembunyi. Butuh ketelitian untuk mencari-nya. Perhatikanlah sekelilingmu untuk mencarinya jika ia bersembunyi.'_

Perkataan yang pernah Leeteuk sampaikan dulu, terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia mengikuti perkataan namja _angelic_ itu. Ia selalu berjalan perlahan, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan tidak melewatkan satu-pun tempat yang ia lalui. Terus, dan terus seperti itu...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... dingin... Kyunnie-hyung... H-Hae... hatchi!"

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan gemetaran. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya, dibalik box telepon yang sudah tidak pernah terpakai lagi.

"Hiks... Hyukkie pabbo! Hae tidak suka Hyukkie... hiks... dingin..."

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk tersentak, begitu mendengar suara namja yang sangat ia sayangi, namun juga membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan tadi. Eunhyuk mengintip melalui pantulan kaca toko di depannya, dan bisa ia lihat Donghae yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Eunhyuk.

"Tak ada disini! Mungkin di depan."

Donghae terus berjalan ke depan, membuat Eunhyuk yakin Donghae tidak akan melalui tempat itu lagi. Hati Eunhyuk sakit. Ia sangat tidak tenang. Ia sangat ingin Donghae menemukannya, namun disisi lain, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Donghae. Bukankah ia selalu menyusahkan namja berwajah _childish_ itu?

Eunhyuk duduk, dan memeluk kakinya erat. Ia kedinginan. Ia ingin sekali ada yang menemukannya, tapi ia juga ingin menyendiri.

Dingin...

Sakit...

Terluka...

Eunhyuk memeluk kakinya lebih erat. Ia benar-benar sangat kedinginan. Mau berharap apa dia? Ia saja tidak tau, ingin ada orang yang menemukannya atau tidak. Lagipula, Donghae sudah positif tidak akan menemukannya. Namja itu sudah menjauh dari tempat Eunhyuk berada. Sampai berapa lama ia akan bertahan disini?

"Hiks... Hae..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Eh, TBC... mianhae, sengaja *dilempar kompor*

Hmm... sebentar lagi sekolah, mungkin chap depan diapdet minggu depan ya. Tapi kalau sempat, mungkin minggu ini masih bisa...

Kyuppa mungkin nongol di chap depan. Mungkin loh ya. Dan... mian cast yang kesebut diatas! CLA gak benci kalian~ Dx #berisiklu#

**Cho Kyura**: iya tuh, dikasih^^ heechul itu... gak apa-apa sih haha*dilempar lemari* Gomawo udah review :D

**KyoKMS26**: emang tuh, yang manis dijadiin tumbal(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**ming**: iya dong, biar asik(?) Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: cium aja xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**BlaueFEE**: hmm... sepertinya zhoury juga~ pair-nya gak boleh banyak-banyak, nanti pelanggannya malah liat film romantis(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**reaRelf**: iya dong, soal-nya kalau cantik, chullie nanti kebanting(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Saranghaehyukkie**: hae bahkan terlalu terpesona haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**dhianelf4ever**: sulit taukkkkkk~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Kyuhyuk Love**: kalau di-umpetin ke rumah chingu, nanti cast-nya ilang satu dong~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Guest**: hmm... nanti deh yah, sekarang hyuk lagi ilang~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**kissable hyuk**: tuh, kucing, udah diturutin. Udah apdet nih xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**maria8**: baliknya... chap depan mungkin? Gak suka ya? Mianhae QAQ tapi gak bakal parah-parah amat kok QAQ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**myhyukkiesmile**: ada apa dengan heechul memang? Hehe. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Daevict024**: emang kasihan xD Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: hyukkie kayaknya nggak seneng tuh di pakein kostum ._. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**aiyu kie**: yang bertindak lebih lanjut kayaknya harus ditunda dulu ._. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: bukannya takut sih, cuma kasihan aja~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**zhAa**: Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**ming**: hae kesambet apa tauk jadi begitu haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: gak bakal digampar, paling dimasukin ke underworld(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: iya dong xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**EunHae**: nggak akan sampe stadium 4 kok haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: kyu muncul, mungkin chap depan ._.a Gomawo reviewnya :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: tauk tuh, kenapa hae tahan? Padahal lagi seruuu #eh?# Udah lanjut^^ nggak lama kan? :D Gomawo reviewnya xD

**FishyMonkey**: jangankan chingu. Hae aja mimisan ._.v Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**RieHaeHyuk**: ini aja hae udah kesiksa haha~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**desi2121**: -chapter 1- mungkin kyu sebenernya penulis? Haha~

**desi2121**: -chapter 2- itu mungkin epek tinggal sama epil haha~

**desi2121**: -chapter 3- nggak naik dong~ paling chap depan kyu balik~

**Evil Roommate**: mungkin agak sulit bagi hae untuk sabar *ketawa nista* Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**desi2121**: ituuuu! Di atas ada xD Udah lanjut^^ Terima kasih banget karena udah bersedia mereview satu-satu xD

**Lee Eun In**: jangan di makan, hyuk nggak enak.#ketularan polosnya hyuk# Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**lee maria**: udah kilat loh^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**XiaoMei96chully**: adanya pisau*grin* Jadiin piaraan? Jangan Dx Jadiin kucing aja! *sama aja dodol* *eh iya ya* Udah lanjuttttt! Gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks untuk **Favorite**, **Review**, **Follow**, **Read**, dan **Visitors**! Mian kalau mengecewakan, CLA akan mencoba membuat yang lebih baik^^

See U~


	6. Chapter 6

_Donghae terus berjalan ke depan, membuat Eunhyuk yakin Donghae tidak akan melalui tempat itu lagi. Hati Eunhyuk sakit. Ia sangat tidak tenang. Ia sangat ingin Donghae menemukannya, namun disisi lain, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Donghae. Bukankah ia selalu menyusahkan namja berwajah childish itu?_

_Eunhyuk duduk, dan memeluk kakinya erat. Ia kedinginan. Ia ingin sekali ada yang menemukannya, tapi ia juga ingin menyendiri._

_Dingin..._

_Sakit..._

_Terluka..._

_Eunhyuk memeluk kakinya lebih erat. Ia benar-benar sangat kedinginan. Mau berharap apa dia? Ia saja tidak tau, ingin ada orang yang menemukannya atau tidak. Lagipula, Donghae sudah positif tidak akan menemukannya. Namja itu sudah menjauh dari tempat Eunhyuk berada. Sampai berapa lama ia akan bertahan disini?_

"_Hiks... Hae..." _

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, friendship, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae kembali menelusuri jalan yang telah ia lalui dengan putus asa. Sedari tadi, ia tidak menemukan Eunhyuk. Ia sangat khawatir. Sedari tadi hujan tak juga berhenti, malah semakin deras. Apalagi sekarang sudah sangat larut. Mungkin sekitar jam 11?

Donghae terus berjalan, dan berjalan, sampai ia melewati box telepon yang sudah tak tergunakan tadi. Ia terpaku, begitu melihat ada sesuatu yang terlihat bergerak-gerak di belakang box telepon. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri box telepon itu. Ia benar-benar berharap, yang bergerak di balik box telepon itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Mata Donghae membulat begitu ia berdiri tepat di depan sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik box telepon itu. Sosok yang dimatanya begitu rapuh, kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk kaki-nya begitu erat, gemetar hebat. Donghae benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari adanya Eunhyuk sedari tadi?

Donghae berjongkok, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Eunhyuk, sampai namja manis itu mendongak, dan menatap matanya dengan sayu.

"H-hae? A-ah m-m-mungkin a-aku bermimpi... Dong-h-h-hae membenciku... hahaha..."

Perih

Pernyataan tanpa harapan Eunhyuk barusan benar-benar menyakitkan. Apalagi begitu melihat namja manis itu memaksakan tawa-nya, seakan sedang bermimpi, atau melihat halusinasi di depan mata-nya. Dan juga, jangan lupakan kulit Eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi dingin karena hujan, mata sembab-nya akibat tangis, dan juga bibirnya yang sudah sangat memucat dan gemetar.

Eunhyuk menampar-nampar pipi-nya, meyakinkan kalau ia sedang bermimpi. Bukankah Donghae membencinya? Bukankah tadi Donghae sudah pergi, dan dapat dipastikan tak akan menemukannya? Lalu siapa namja yang ada di depannya? Benarkah ia sedang bermimpi? Bolehkah ia meminta, mimpi ini tak berakhir?

Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak menampar-nampar pipinya lagi. Ia menarik sosok namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dingin. Kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh namja manis itu menguar entah kemana.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melepas jaket-nya, dan memakaikannya kepada Eunhyuk. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak akan melepas jas hujannya. Bukannya ia takut sakit atau apa, tapi, jika ia sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga dan merawat Eunhyuk? Dilihat dari kondisi-nya sekarang saja, ia tau. Eunhyuk sudah sakit.

"Hyuk-kie... mianhae aku tadi membentakmu dan mengataimu. Aku benar-benar... benar-benar tidak bermaksud Hyukkie-ah... aku... aku menyesal..."

"Katakan i-ini bukan mimpi H-Hae. Katakanlah ini bu...kan mimpi."

"Ya. Ini bukan mimpi. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Tanpa mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk hendak ucapkan, Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk di punggung-nya, dan berjalan secepat mungkin agar sampai ke rumahnya. Ia tak mungkin berlari. Bukankah kalau terpeleset nanti lebih berbahaya?

Taksi? Kendaraan umum? Atau kendaraan pribadi mungkin?

Hahaha. Jangan bercanda. Kendaraan pribadi? Bisa-bisa ia membunuh seluruh penumpang mobil-nya. Taksi? Kendaraan umum? Haruskah ia jujur kalau uang-nya tertinggal di toko? Dan ia yakin toko sudah tutup sekarang.

"H-Hae... d-ding..in... hhh"

Donghae semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Di depan, rumahnya sudah terlihat. Mungkin tinggal 10 meter untuk mencapainya.

"Ya, Hyukkie. Kita akan sampai di rumah. Tidak akan dingin lagi. Bertahanlah."

Begitu sampai di rumah, Donghae segera menurunkan Eunhyuk dari punggung-nya. Ia menyediakan air hangat, lalu menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk membersihkan dirinya, meskipun hanya sebentar. Yang penting bersih. Itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Eunhyuk harus tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya ia malah semakin sakit karena jorok. Yang penting, Eunhyuk tidak pingsan tiba-tiba di kamar mandi.

Sekarang, Eunhyuk tengah berbaring di kasur, atas suruhan Donghae. Donghae mengambil kompresan, dan mengompres Eunhyuk. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti Eunhyuk, hingga sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Kau juga butuh banyak istirahat." ucap Donghae, sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Eunhyuk.

"T-tapi Hae tidur dimana?" tanyanya lemah.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Aku tidak keberatan. Sekarang, tidurlah."

"Temani aku?"

"Baiklah, sekarang, tidur." perintah Donghae, sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk, dan memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu memejamkan mata-nya. Tak lama setelahnya, Donghae merasakan Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup pipi Eunhyuk.

"_Good night my baby_. Saranghae."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Pagi menjelang siang ini, Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dan menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Donghae. Apa semalam ia bermimpi? Namun mengapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya dan Donghae?

Eunhyuk ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Rasanya, untuk menggerakan tubuhnya saja malas. Tapi, ia ingin sekali mencari Donghae. Siapa tau, ternyata Donghae sedang berada di bawah.

Dan benar saja, Donghae tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar, membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral, tak lupa dengan obatnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lemah. Donghae tersenyum, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. "Ayo duduk, dan makan."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku malas."

Kali ini, Donghae yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Kau harus makan. Sini biar kubantu." ujar Donghae, sambil menyeret Eunhyuk ke pangkuannya. "Makan!"

"Malas~"

"Makan."

"Tidak lapar."

"Makanlah, atau aku marah lagi."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Marah lagi? Menurutnya, itu mengerikan. Pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tapi dengan satu syarat.

"Aku mau, tapi biarkan aku turun dari pangkuanmu."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk erat. "Tidak mau!"

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae agar menjauhinya, namun Donghae tetap tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Hae! Lepas! Aku malu..."

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku takut kau menghilang lagi."

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipi-nya kesal. "Harusnya kan aku yang bilang begitu!"

Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas. "Haehh! Apphuoohh! Luephasshh!"

Donghae berhenti mencubit pipi Eunhyuk, lalu tertawa, sementara Eunhyuk mengelus-ngelus pipinya tercinta yang mungkin sudah memerah bekas cubitan sekarang. "Berhentilah mengeluarkan aegyo. Atau aku akan memakanmu."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa maksud Donghae. Donghae ingin memakannya? Kanibal?

"E-eh? H-Hae mau makan aku? J-jangan! Aku tidak enak! Aku kurus! Tulang semua! Ihhh... Hae kanibal ya? Atau vampir?"

Donghae terdiam. Meskipun sikap Eunhyuk akan lebih dewasa setiap sakit, tapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh kepada kepolosannya. Jangan-jangan, kalau ia bilang Eunhyuk itu kucing, ia akan membuka celananya dan menunjukkan ke Donghae kalau ia tidak punya ekor tersembunyi.

"H-Hae? A-aku tidak jadi dimakan kan?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang, makan! Setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi! Kalau tidak makan, kumakan kau."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Donghae. Ia tidak mau dimakan Donghae. Ia masih mau merasakan indahnya hidup. Lagipula, ia kan juga mau bertemu dengan Kyunnie-hyung tercinta~

"Sudah habis? Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau masih sakit."

Eunhyuk bingung, darimana Donghae tau ia masih sakit, sementara menurutnya, ia sudah sehat? Tapi ia tetap menuruti perkataan Donghae untuk tidur.

"Mungkin aku harus menyatakannya saat ia sudah sembuh?" gumam Donghae.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hae~!"

BRUK

"U-ukh... Hyukkie.. kau menekan perutku dengan lututmu... sakit..."

Eunhyuk segera berdiri, lalu mengelus perut Donghae yang terinjak. "Sakit?"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, kau tidak menerjangku saat di lantai, atau aku bisa geger otak."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu kembali berkeliaran di kasur, membuat Donghae harus berpikir ulang apakah ia harus jaga-jaga membeli kasur yang baru. Mana tau kasurnya yang sekarang akan jebol karena Eunhyuk.

"Eum... Hyukkie. Aku punya 2 hadiah atas kesembuhanmu."

Eunhyuk yang mendengarkan kata 'hadiah', langsung menghampiri Donghae, dan duduk diam, menunggu kalimat yang akan dilanjutkan Donghae.

"Kita mulai dari yang terburuk. Maksudku, bukan yang terburuk, tapi- Ah! Sudahlah. Eung... Hyukkie. Kau mengerti arti kata 'aku mencintaimu'? Maksudku... kau tau maksudnya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Chullie-hyung kasih tau Hyukkie maksud kata itu yang ada di drama-drama yang Hyukkie tonton, jadi Hyukkie tau."

"Eung... kalau ku katakan aku mencintaimu, kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Donghae gugup.

PESHH

Donghae tercengang, begitu melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang mendadak memerah. Sebenarnya, apa saja yang sudah diajarkan Heechul, Sungmin, dan yang lainnya kepada Eunhyuk?

"Eung... kalau Hyukkie... terima?"

Tak sampai 5 detik, Donghae langsung memeluk erat namja manis itu, lalu mencium-ciumi wajahnya saking senangnya. "Gomawo Hyukkie-ah! Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae!"

Eunhyuk mendorong-dorong dada Donghae, merasa sesak. Apa Donghae tidak sadar dengan kekuatannya yang sebesar ikan paus? Apa Donghae tidak sadar badan Eunhyuk kurus seperti ikan teri?

"Hae~ berhenti! Hyukkie malu! Kata Kibum-hyung, tidak boleh sering poppo-poppo! Katanya takutnya Hae nanti makan Hyukkie! Hyukkie kan tidak enak! Hyukkie masih mau hidup~ Ah iya, Hae bilang ada satu hadiah lagi, mana?"

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar, lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu, untuk melihat sebuah keranjang kecil, dengan kain yang menyelimuti isinya. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Huh? Apa itu?

"Buka pelan-pelan!" suruh Donghae. Meskipun bingung, Eunhyuk tetap saja mengangguk, lalu membuka kain yang menyelimuti keranjang itu dan...

"UW- eumph!"

"Jangan berisik, kau bisa mengagetkannya." bisik Donghae masih membekap Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk yang ribut minta dilepas diam. Ia memperhatikan sesosok makhluk berbulu coklat yang sedang tertidur dalam keranjang itu dengan seksama, lalu meloncat ke dalam pelukan Donghae, dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bersuara keras.

"Gomawo Hae! Hyukkie suka hadiahnya! Gomawo! _Hyukkie loves you_!"

Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut namja manis itu, lalu mencium pipinya. "_Hae love you too_. Baguslah kalau Hyukkie suka."

"Eung.. tapi Hae tau darimana Hyukkie suka anjing yang itu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Mimi-hyung yang memberitahuku chagiya~"

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Donghae terbingung-bingung. Apa ia salah bicara? Atau Eunhyuk tidak suka karena Zhoumi yang memberitahunya?

"Eung... Hae... jangan panggil Hyukkie begitu... panggil Hyukkie saja. Jangan panggil... chagiya..."

Donghae bingung. Mengapa begitu? Bukankah sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi kekasih? Rasa bingung Donghae yang terus berkembang, membuatnya memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk, untuk menatap matanya. Wajahnya begitu memerah, membuat Donghae menyadari apa alasan Eunhyuk melarangnya.

"Kau malu eoh? Aigoo... sejak kapan Hyukkie-ku yang polos dan pernah nyaris membuka celananya di depanku jadi tau malu eoh?"

"Ish! Hyukkie waktu itu kan masih kecil! Sekarang Hyukkie kan sudah besar! Dewasa!" bantah Eunhyuk, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, melambangkan ia sudah BESAR.

Donghae ingin tertawa. Masih kecil? 4 bulan lalu masih kecil? Aigoo... jangan-jangan umurnya bertambah 2 tahun setiap sebulan sekali. Lalu umur berapa ia bertemu Eunhyuk untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu? 12 tahun? 8 tahun? 5 tahun?

"Hmm... Jadi Hyukkie sekarang sudah dewasa?" goda Donghae, agak menyeringai. Ah, pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu yang busuk. Eunhyuk, sadarlah!

"Eum! Hyukkie sudah dewasa!" jawabnya mantap. Benar-benar anak polos yang satu ini...

"Eum.. jadi Hyukkie mau merasakan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan? Lebih tepatnya, setiap malam?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Eum... orang dewasa biasanya ngapain Hae? Hyukkie mau tau."

_Got you!_

Seorang Lee Hyukjae sudah masuk perangkap tikus!

"Oh, Hyukkie benar-benar ingin tau? Ikut aku ke kamar!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang ingin Donghae lakukan.

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup, dengan suara yang tak sekeras biasanya, agar tidak membangunkan seekor anjing yang sedang tertidur di keranjangnya. Semoga saja, perbuatan kalian tak diketahui...

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Seorang namja, melangkahkan kaki-nya memasuki mobil taksi. Seluruh barang-barangnya, sudah ditaruh dengan baik oleh sang supir taksi.

"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa saya akan bertemu penumpang yang sama lagi. Bagaimana kabar tuan?" ucap si supir taksi itu, begitu baru memasuki mobil.

Namja itu, membalas si supir taksi dengan senyuman. "Baik. Ah, maaf, tapi apakah anda masih ingat dengan kedua alamatku waktu itu?"

Si supir taksi mengangguk. "Masih tuan, kenapa? Anda mau diantar kemana?"

Namja itu menyilangkan kakinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan bersandar di kursi. "Tolong antar aku ke alamat pertama, lalu keesokan paginya, jemput aku dan antar ke alamat kedua. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar waktumu."

"Baiklah tuan, jadi sekarang kita akan berangkat ke alamat pertama. Tuan tidak perlu membayar waktu saya, karena memang itu tugas saya sebagai supir taksi. Apalagi bertemu dengan orang yang sama. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan." ucapnya, lalu setelah itu menjalankan taksinya.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan anda." ucap namja itu, yang dibalas dengan gumaman supir taksi.

'_Akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi Hyukkie...'_

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Pagi ini, Donghae-lah yang terlebih dahulu menyapa sang surya. Ia menoleh kearah namja manis yang masih terlelap, yang baru saja menjadi miliknya, SEUTUHNYA kemarin. Entah namja itu masih polos, atau otaknya sudah terkontaminasi, ia tak tau itu. Dan yang jelas, ini minggu! Hari libur! Tidak perlu kerja~

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengelus wajah namja manis di hadapannya itu, mengecup pipinya, membuat namja manis itu terbangun.

"Eungh~ Hae?"

Namja manis itu terbangun, meski belum sepenuhnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Pertama yang ia lihat selain cahaya, adalah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Eunhyuk langsung terduduk, yang membuatnya merintih kesakitan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, apa yang Donghae lakukan kepadanya semalam, membuatnya merasa malu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Lagipula, ia tidak tau apa yang Donghae lakukan semalam. Yang jelas, mengingatnya entah mengapa bisa membuat wajahnya memerah teramat sangat.

"Hyukkie gwaenchanayo? Sakit kah?"

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata berair, sambil mengangguk. "Appo~ Kemarin malam Hae ngapain Hyukkie? Sakitt... u-uh.."

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk singkat, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Eunhyuk, dan menggesekkan hidung Eunhyuk dengannya. "Kuharap, sakit Hyukkie berkurang, atau menghilang. Hyukkie jangan banyak bergerak oke? Nanti sakitnya jadi terasa loh."

"Hae belum jawab pertanyaan Hyukkieeeee"

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyukkie tidak perlu tau, yang jelas, itu tanda Hyukkie milik Donghae sekarang."

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan ia bingung. "Hyukkie kan bukan barang, kenapa Hyukkie milik Hae? Seperti barang, ada pemiliknya."

Donghae tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Yang ada, ia bisa stres jika menjelaskannya ke Eunhyuk. Antara stres karena Eunhyuk tidak mengerti-ngerti, atau stres karena di teror seluruh temannya karena membuat Eunhyuk tidak _innocent_ lagi, melainkan jadi _pervert_.

"Ah, mandi yuk! Hae tidak akan ngapa-ngapain Hyukkie lagi oke?"

Eunhyuk yang awalnya ragu, mengangguk, meskipun ia masih ragu. Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk menyetujui idenya, langsung menggendong Eunhyuk menuju kamar mandi.

Selepas mandi, suara gonggongan anjing, membuat mereka teringat sesuatu.

"Choco!"

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Choco?"

"Choco! Itu~ nama anjing yang kemarin~ kesana yuk!"

Donghae menggeleng, tanda tidak menyetujui Eunhyuk. "Tidak boleh. Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

"Tapi Hyukkie mau ikut~"

"Tidak boleh! Hyukkie harus istirahat!"

"Hyukkie ikut Hae ya? _Please_~"

"Tidak mempan! Pokoknya, Hyukkie tetap ti-"

TING TONG

"Ah, ada tamu. Aku turun dulu."

Donghae berjalan menuruni tangga, begitu memastikan Eunhyuk yang tetap berdiam diri di ranjang, yang sudah ia bereskan selesai mandi tadi. Ia biarkan Choco, yang masih sibuk untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kain yang menyelimutinya, meski tak bisa-bisa. Urusan Choco, nanti saja.

CKLEK

"Annyeong."

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, begitu melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat asing, dan yang menyebalkan baginya, lebih tinggi darinya. Donghae memang sensitif terhadap tinggi.

"Eum... nuguya?"

Tamu itu, langsung memeluk Donghae, dan mengendus bau tubuh Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya terbingung-bingung karena tiba-tiba di endus-endus orang. _'Seperti anjing saja. Jangan-jangan siluman?'_

Pelukan hangat dan aneh itu, terhenti ketika Eunhyuk, berteriak memanggil Donghae dari atas, lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan menggendong Choco, kemudian menghampiri Donghae dengan berjalan _terseok-seok_. Mata Eunhyuk membulat, begitu melihat sosok namja yang sedang memeluk Donghae itu. Mata namja itu, juga membulat begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri, tepat di depan matanya sekarang.

"Kyunnie-hyung?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Uohhhh! Baru jadian nggak nyampe setengah hari udah sampe tahap itu! *heboh* Janji deh, kedepannya, gak bakal ada Hae yang se-pervy itu~

Eum... jujur ya, bukannya mau melepas tanggung jawab, tapi... *sigh* FF Alone mungkin akan berakhir sama dengan Last Song. Diapus :') Tapi janji deh, itu bakal terakhir kali-nya diapus! Bener! Sebenernya bukan niatan CLA sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... udah deket sekolah, waktu sibuk, apalagi feel-nya udah menguap entah kemana ;A; Tapi sepertinya akan ada pengganti FF itu~

**Arit291**: kebawa emosi itu~ mian karena balesannya kugabung jadi 1 QAQ kalo dipisah, bingung sendiri pengen bales apa ._. *ditendang* Gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: udah balik tuh~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**ming**: kayaknya hae gak nyesel-nyesel banget *?* Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hye CassiElf**: konfliknya nambah lagi nih^^ Udah lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya xD

**jiyoung**: cemburu? Nanti kasih dikit deh~ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**nurul. p. putri**: ketemu tuhhhh~ tuh kyu balik~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**myhyukkiesmile**: karena takut sama chingu, akhirnya hae nemuin hyuk *digampar bolak-balik* Udah lanjut xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**maria8**: kyumin? Ada gak ya~ *dicekek* Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: karena takut hyukkie kedinginan, akhirnya chapter ini lanjut dan gak jadi aplot minggu depan ;A; Gomawo reviewnya :D

**EunHae**: hyukkie diatas dewasa nggak?^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**RieHaeHyuk**: hae udah ketemu hyuk, sekarang hyuk malah ketemu yang lain~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: tauk nih, hae gimana sih -3- *kan lu yang bikin cerita* *eh iya lupa* Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Kyuhyuk Love**: uhhh jangan nangis dong QAQ jadi merasa bersalah nih ngetiknya... Udah lanjut^^ as for Kyu, sepertinya ia sudah kembali~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: bagaimana reaksi kyupil begitu tau adiknya digitu-gituin hae ._. Mungkin karena ngefans berat sama hae xD Gomawo ripiunya~^^

**Boofishy**: jangan pake panci! Pake lemari aja#eh# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**reaRelf**: udah ketemu tuh xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**KyoKMS26**: mungkin ada^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**bjewELFishy**: takutnya dihantuin ._.v Chap ini kayaknya ga ada lucunya*nangis* Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya :D

**BlaueFEE**: ja-jangan todong CLA, nanti ffnya gak jadi loh*ngancem**bodo amat* nggak kok, kan dia terpana doang. Lagian, hyuk berasa kayak keponakannya doang~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**aiyu kie**: kalo nggak ribet, nanti hae keenakan#plak# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Saranghaehyukkie**: pasti ketemu kok, kalau nggak, nanti ikan dia di akuarium CLA buang semua*disirem bensin* Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Daevict024**: emang kasian u,u Udah lanjut xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Ah Ra**: bisa tuh~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**desi2121**: tadi sebenernya pengennya kyu yg nemuin, tapi takutnya hyuk keburu mati kedinginan nungguin kyu haha~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: bocah 5 tahun? hae pedo? O_O Lemparin galah aja*disirem hae* Udah nih :D Gomawo repiunya~~^^

**FishyMonkey**: si ikan mungkin lagi laper makanya ngamuk(?) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**FeiLin**: Udah kilat loh~~^^ Gomawo reviewnya ya,,, :D

**miho**: official~ CLA masih ragu buat crack pair ._. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**BoPeepBoPeep137**: Udah lanjuttttt xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Guest**: menyebalkan banget taukkkk hahaha~ Udah kilat nih^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**aninda. c. octa**: Udah lanjut loh^^ Gomawo reviewnya~~~ :D

**Lee Eun In**: hyuk udah ketemu tuh xD Udah lanjut nih^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**dhianelf4ever**: itu kata-katanya dalem banget haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**arumi sujatmiko**: salam kenal juga! Mian, balesannya digabung jadi catu~ mau jadi hyuk? Kenapa? Kkk~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: nggak salah apa-apa dibentak u,u Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**sweetyhaehyuk**: hae udah nemu hyuk duluan, jadi hyukkie gak jadi sama chingu deh ;A; Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo repiunya :D

**yeye**: emang menyebalkan *dilempar kulkas* Gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks untuk **Favorite**, **Review**, **Follow**, **Read**, dan **Visitors**! Mian kalau mengecewakan, CLA akan mencoba membuat yang lebih baik^^

See U~


	7. Chapter 7

_TING TONG_

"_Ah, ada tamu. Aku turun dulu."_

_Donghae berjalan menuruni tangga, begitu memastikan Eunhyuk yang tetap berdiam diri di ranjang, yang sudah ia bereskan selesai mandi tadi. Ia biarkan Choco, yang masih sibuk untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kain yang menyelimutinya, meski tak bisa-bisa. Urusan Choco, nanti saja._

_CKLEK_

"_Annyeong."_

_Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, begitu melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat asing, dan yang menyebalkan baginya, lebih tinggi darinya. Donghae memang sensitif terhadap tinggi._

"_Eum... nuguya?"_

_Tamu itu, langsung memeluk Donghae, dan mengendus bau tubuh Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya terbingung-bingung karena tiba-tiba di endus-endus orang. 'Seperti anjing saja. Jangan-jangan siluman?'_

_Pelukan hangat dan aneh itu, terhenti ketika Eunhyuk, berteriak memanggil Donghae dari atas, lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan menggendong Choco, kemudian menghampiri Donghae dengan berjalan terseok-seok. Mata Eunhyuk membulat, begitu melihat sosok namja yang sedang memeluk Donghae itu. Mata namja itu, juga membulat begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang berdiri, tepat di depan matanya sekarang._

"_Kyunnie-hyung?"_

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T - T+**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, friendship, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dari namja yang Eunhyuk sebut dengan nama Kyunnie-hyung itu, yang semenjak Eunhyuk muncul, diam membatu. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dan si Kyunnie-hyung itu bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka saling kenal? Kyunnie-hyung? Jangan-jangan...

Eunhyuk hendak berlari kearah namja itu, namun ternyata namja itu terlebih dahulu berlari kearah Eunhyuk, dan memeluknya. Membuat baik Donghae, Eunhyuk, maupun Choco, agak kaget. Karena merasa tubuhnya tertekan, Choco melepaskan dirinya dari Eunhyuk, lalu melompat kearah Donghae. Sekarang, Donghae-lah yang memeluk anjing mungil itu.

"Hyukkie!"

"Hyung!"

Kedua namja yang tengah berpelukan itu, meloncat-loncat girang, seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Donghae merasa terabaikan.

Woof!

Suara gonggongan Choco, menyadarkan kedua namja itu dari acara berpelukan sambil melompat-lompatnya. Namja asing itu, menggaruk tengkuk-nya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan.

"A-ah, mianhae. Aku Kyuhyun. Hyung dari Eunhyuk. Namja yang dulu sering menguntit-mu diam-diam, dan juga mengirim Hyukkie ke sini. Kau Donghae kan?"

Donghae mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan pancaran cinta kasih yang sangat menyilaukan. Namun aura itu berubah ketika Kyuhyun melihat betapa banyaknya tanda-tanda khas yang terlihat dari leher Eunhyuk, yang tak tertutupi pakaian. _Kissmark_. Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Eunhyuk terbentur barang atau digigit nyamuk sampai sebanyak itu kan? Lagipula, Kyuhyun ingat. Saat ia melihat Eunhyuk tadi, Eunhyuk berjalan _terseok-seok_.

Donghae yang merasakan aura Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi gelap, merinding. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres, atau mungkin, sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi kepadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk terbingung-bingung. Bukannya Eunhyuk bingung kenapa Kyuhyun memeluknya, tapi ia bingung mengapa Kyuhyun mengendus-ngendus tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengendus leher Eunhyuk, lalu mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Karena tidak mau sembarangan menuding orang, ia menarik Donghae, lalu kembali mengendusnya. Ia mengendus Donghae dan Eunhyuk, bergantian. Setelah yakin, ia memeluk Eunhyuk posesif, lalu menunjuk ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan sebal.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hyukkie huh? Jangan bilang, kau 'begitu-begitu'in Hyukkie?"

Donghae bingung apakah harus menjawab atau tidak. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun begitu frontal, apalagi ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Eung... sebenarnya... iya."

Jawaban Donghae barusan, membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Eunhyuk, dan berganti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish! Seharusnya waktu itu aku memeriksa apakah ia mesum atau tidak!"

Donghae ingin sekali memprotes ucapan Kyuhyun, namun ia sadar diri. Ia akui, ia memang pernah merasakan hidup menjadi namja mesum, sekitar... 6-8 tahun lalu? Mungkin. Dan sekarang, sifat menyebalkan itu bangkit lagi. Tapi, ia kan baru berani melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sekarang! Tak seharusnya ia dikatai mesum dong! Ah, tapi daripada nanti jadi ribut karena masalah itu, Donghae lebih memilih diam.

"KAU!" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke Donghae, membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun lalu menarik Choco dari pelukan Donghae, dan mencium anjing mungil itu. Setelahnya, ia memberikan anjing itu kepada Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, ini milikmu kah? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Namanya Choco! Choco sekarang peliharaan Hyukkie! Hae loh yang membelikannya!" seru Eunhyuk bangga. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menyeret Eunhyuk, ke kamarnya. Tau darimana? Tentu saja Kyuhyun tau. Di pintu-nya kan terpampang nama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hyukkie di dalam dulu ya, hyung mau berbicara dengan Hae. Penting loh, makanya, Hyukkie jangan turun ya? Hyukkie kan baik dan sayang hyung."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap, dan menjawab. "Oke hyung! Hyukkie main sama Choco di dalam! Hyung harus berteman baik dengan Hae arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu kamar. Ia menarik Donghae yang masih menutup pintunya dan mengabaikan ke kurang-ajaran Kyuhyun yang main masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijinnya. Kyuhyun menarik Donghae untuk duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku." perintah Kyuhyun, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Donghae.

"Ceritakan awal kehidupanmu bersama Hyukkie!"

Donghae kembali mengingat-ngingat, lalu wajahnya mendadak suram. "Aku sibuk membaca surat wasiatmu, dan Hyukkie menangis karena kuabaikan dan aku adalah orang baru baginya. Dan lebih bagus lagi, aku tidak ia biarkan tidur di kamar selama 2 minggu."

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan nasib Donghae saat itu. Sebenarnya, ia sangat membutuhkan karpet lantai untuk tertawa berguling-guling, namun ia masih sadar diri di depannya ada orang lain. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam, kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Ah. Ahah. Ahaha. Astaga. Kasihan sekali. Ahaha. Aduh. Perutku sakit. Hebat, perasaanku langsung membaik. Ahaha. Ah iya. Oke, lanjutkan pertanyaan tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie?"

"Melakukan hubungan suami-istri." jawab Donghae santai. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun pasti tidak bodoh. Banyak sekali tanda-tanda yang menghias tubuh Eunhyuk, yang cukup untuk membuktikan kalau mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengangguk-ngangguk. Baguslah Donghae ternyata orang yang jujur. "154 hari 23 jam 49 menit 33 detik, dihitung dari hari pertama aku menitipkan Eunhyuk disini. Waktu yang lumayan singkat bagi sepasang kekasih apalagi sesama namja, untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau jadian dengan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae menatap hampa meja, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di majalah yang sedang ia baca, berpikir. "Kurang lebih 11 jam yang lalu?"

"MWO?!" teriak Kyuhyun, mendorong dan menekan pundak Donghae keras hingga tersandar di sofa, membuat Donghae tersentak.

CKLEK

"Hyung?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh, kearah kamar, dan melihat Eunhyuk yang menongolkan kepalanya, menatap mereka bingung.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa suaranya keras sekali?"

"Hyung sedang memijit pundak Donghae, tapi dari depan. Gaya terbaru belakangan, ia kan Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun maksa, sambil menginjak kaki Donghae agar Eunhyuk tidak curiga.

"Argh! I-iya, pijitannya enak kok, tidak sia-sia hyung-mu melihat-lihat kebudayaan luar negeri haha." sambung Donghae maksa. Eunhyuk yang polos, mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Eung... hyung sama Hae jadi teman baik ya, tidak boleh bertengkar. Hyukkie sayang kalian."

BLAM

Pintu kamar kembali ditutup. Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih was-was dan berjaga-jaga, siapa tau Eunhyuk kembali muncul. Setelah yakin Eunhyuk tidak akan muncul, Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk tangan Kyuhyun, yang menekan atau bisa dibilang mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Ehem. Mianhae hyung, jika aku kurang ajar, tapi, bisa tolong lepaskan cengkraman-mu? Sepertinya Hyukkie meminta kita untuk tidak bertengkar, jadi..."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal. Ternyata ada yang pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti dirinya juga. Karena Kyuhyun adalah kakak yang baik dan sayang pada adik, maka mau tidak mau ia menuruti kata-kata polos namun terasa mengancam yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu. Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya, sementara Donghae agak bisa menarik nafas.

"Kau gila?! 11 jam? 11 jam kalian baru jadian dan kalian sudah melakukan itu?! Biar kutebak, kau pasti memaksanya. Aku berani bertaruh, Eunhyuk pasti tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada berbisik, dan ada sedikit amarah disana.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak memaksanya. Ehm... agak memaksa sih awalnya, tapi... yah begitulah." jawab Donghae sekenanya. Kalau saja rumah Donghae bertingkat 10 atau tingginya lebih dari 200 meter, ia ingin sekali melompat dan bunuh diri. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Untuk apa ia susah payah memperjuangkan hidupnya kalau pada akhirnya ia akan bunuh diri? _Good_ Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie menjadi mesum kar-"

"Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan soal itu. karena aku yakin, tidak hanya hyung saja yang mengamuk, tapi teman-temanku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baiklah, sesuai janjiku, aku akan membawa Hyukkie pulang." ucapnya, lalu berdiri dari sofa dan hendak menghampiri Eunhyuk di kamar. Donghae yang mendengarnya, terbelalak dan langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun, sebelum namja itu melangkah lebih jauh.

"Jangan. Biarkan ia tinggal disini."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap Donghae dari atas kebawah. "Bukankah kau bilang merasa kerepotan sebelumnya? Kuringankan bebanmu, jadi bersyukurlah."

Donghae menggeleng. "Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku tak merasa keberatan tinggal dengannya."

"Memang siapa kau?"

"Aku kekasihnya."

"Aku hyung-nya."

Donghae terdiam. Hyung dan kekasih itu... derajatnya sudah jauh. Kekasih sudah pasti kalah telak.

"Sudah, aku ingin membawa Eunhyuk." lanjut Kyuhyun, menaiki tangga. Donghae kembali menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan Hyukkie tinggal disini, jebal..."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Segitu cinta Donghae dengan Eunhyuk? Tapi ia ragu. Apakah Donghae benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk? Mengingat mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih 11 jam 17 menit 29 detik yang lalu.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun angkat suara, "Dengan uang siapa kau membeli... Choco?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Pentingkah?

"Uangku sendiri, wae?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Uang sendiri, berarti tidak memakai uang pemberiannya. Bukan pemberian sih, lebih tepatnya, titipan.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun angkat suara, "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Hyukkie akan kutinggal disini, selama seminggu. Seminggu ini adalah penentuan, apakah Hyukkie akan tinggal bersamamu, atau bersamaku. Mudah saja, kau hanya harus membuat 100 desain kue dalam seminggu ini, dan aku yang akan menilainya. Jika 95 desainmu kuterima dalam artian bagus, akan kubiarkan Hyukkie tinggal bersamamu, tapi, jika dibawah itu, Hyukkie akan kembali kepadaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah curang dalam menilai. Dan, kau tak boleh meminta bantuan teman-temanmu. Jika terbukti curang, kau harus menghilang dari kehidupan Hyukkie, selamanya."

Donghae terbelalak begitu mendengar syarat yang diajukan Kyuhyun. Membuat 100 desain, disaat yang bersamaan dengan kuliah, kerja, mengurusi seekor anjing, dan mengurusi seorang namja_ super innocent_ yang katanya sudah dewasa? Apa tidak bisa kurang?

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah _priceless_ terampang jelas pada diri Donghae, menghela nafasnya. "Itu sudah kuringankan, berhubung kau sudah mau menjaga Hyukkie dan membelikannya seekor anjing. Seharusnya, kau kuberi waktu 3 hari, tapi aku masih berbaik hati. Jadi bagaimana? Mau? Kalau tidak mau repot sih tidak masalah, aku tinggal memba-"

"Aku menyetujuinya." sela Donghae. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Baiklah, kutunggu kau di hari minggu. Dan, aku akan bersama denganmu setiap kau bekerja. Tidak ada penolakan. Ah, aku ingin pamit dengan Hyukkie dulu."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tersenyum layaknya orang gila dibawah sana. Setidaknya, kesempatan masih ada. Itulah yang sedari tadi Donghae pikirkan. Kesempatan masih ada. Tak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Huwaaa kamarnya mendadak horor! Seperti kapal pecah! Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tadi Choco lari-larian, jadi Hyukkie kejar sampai tangkap. Eh, kamarnya jadi berantakan."

Donghae yang mendengar percakapan kakak-beradik itu, langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya, dan...

"HYUKKIEEEE!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hae~ kenapa?"

Kursi sofa yang mendadak menjadi naik-turun(?), menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Donghae menoleh ke sebelah kanan, dimana Eunhyuk baru saja melompat ke sofa dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas.

Donghae menggeleng, menandakan ia tak apa. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Donghae yang sering melamun atau membuat gambar-gambar sketsa belakangan ini, membuktikan kalau ada yang aneh dari Donghae. Bahkan Eunhyuk kagum bagaimana Donghae tidak bisa menggambar seekor ikan, tapi bisa menggambar sketsa kue yang menurutnya keren semua.

"Tapi Hae sering melamun..."

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk masih ragu, menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di punggung Eunhyuk, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar, membuat Eunhyuk merasa geli.

"Hihihi Hae geliiiiii. Lepassss rambut Hyukkie masih basah, Hyukkie baru mandi."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali merasa geli.

"Haeeee geliiiii."

"Kalau Hyukkie khawatir sama Hae, biarkan seperti ini saja." ucap Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk berhenti merengek.

"Memang Hae kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk, memberanikan diri.

"Apa kau mau kembali tinggal dengan hyung-mu?" tanya Donghae balik.

Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap Donghae bingung. "Tentu saja Hyukkie mau. Wae?"

"Meskipun tidak bersama ku?"

"Hyukkie mau tinggal sama Kyunnie-hyung dan Hae." jawabnya mantap.

Sekarang Donghae yang bingung. Ia tidak tau mau bertanya lebih lanjut atau tidak. Ia yakin, pasti Hyukkie akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Hae geliiiii... jangan di _kiss_..."

"Apanya?"

"Leher Hyukkie jangan di _kiss_... geliiiii"

"Oh..." jawab Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai. Mumpung ia tidak tau apakah ia akan berhasil melalui tantangan Kyuhyun atau tidak, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mengumbar kemesraan kemana-mana.

"Haeeeeee jangan digigit!" protes Eunhyuk, begitu merasakan Donghae menggigit lehernya.

"Wae? Katanya jangan di kiss?" Kembali Donghae berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Eunhyuk.

"Eungh... tapi jangan digigithh... jugaaahhh... Lepasin Hyukkieeeee!"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, menggigit-gigit kecil telinga Eunhyuk, lalu berbisik dengan nada seduktif. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu lagi? Yang kulakukan 4 hari lalu saat malam?"

Mengingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan malam itu, wajah Eunhyuk mendadak terasa lebih merah dibandingkan tomat. Eunhyuk gelisah. _'Mengapa sih, kalau mengingat malam itu Hyukkie jadi merasa sangat malu terus?'_

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk hingga terbaring di sofa, lalu menindihnya. Sebenarnya, Donghae tak berniat melakukan 'itu'. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai Eunhyuk, habis reaksi namja manis itu sangat lucu. Menggemaskan. Tapi mungkin saja jika terlalu menggemaskan, ia bisa melupakan niatnya untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk, dan malah benar-benar melakukan 'itu'. Tapi Donghae meyakinkan dirinya, kalau ia tidak akan berbuat jauh-jauh.

Donghae menjilat bibir Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk refleks memejamkan matanya erat, namun mulutnya terbuka. Eunhyuk tak bisa protes begitu lidah mereka bertemu, dan saling bertarung. Yang ada, tubuhnya semakin melemas. Ia mendorong-dorong Donghae, dan memukul-mukul dada namja itu, menandakan ia butuh oksigen. Donghae yang mengerti, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk.

Ah, ini dia yang Donghae suka dari Eunhyuk. Mengerjainya seperti ini membuatnya melihat wajah yang menurutnya amat sangat manis. Mata yang setengah terpejam dan berkaca-kaca, alisnya yang bertautan yang membuatnya terlihat memelas, wajah yang merah merona dan banjir oleh peluh karena udara yang mendadak terasa panas, bibir yang bengkak dan terbuka, juga saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, yang juga membuat bibirnya terlihat mengkilat karena basah, serta dadanya yang naik turun dan nafas terengah-engah. Terkesan mesum sih, memang. Tapi percayalah, orang lain pasti juga berpendapat yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tau, wajahmu begitu manis dan... _sexy_."

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin merona dan terasa panas. Tinggal menunggu kapan wajahnya bisa digunakan sebagai penghangat makanan.

Donghae hendak kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang memukul pantatnya, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya, dan juga menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menoleh, mencari tau siapa yang membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan mari-mengerjai-Hyukkie.

"Aish, siapa yang-"

Ucapan Donghae terputus begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang bersandar di tembok, dan mengangkat sepatu, bersiap untuk melemparnya lagi. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menurutnya manis itu, membuatnya sesak nafas. Bahkan hyung-nya yang _brother complex_ itu pun tak diperbolehkan melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Jika kau berani melakukan tindakan lanjut, kupastikan besok kau tinggal nama." ancam Kyuhyun, berjalan mendekati sofa dan mengambil sebelah sepatunya yang ia lemparkan dan kebetulan mengenai bokong Donghae tadi. "Aku kembali karena payungku ketinggalan. Kupastikan kau benar-benar menjadi mayat kalau berani melakukan tindakan lanjut." lanjutnya, lalu menutup pintu rumah Donghae dan menguncinya.

Yap, Kyuhyun meminjam kunci cadangan rumah Donghae dari Kibum. Mereka berkenalan saat ia memaksa ikut Donghae bekerja. Dan hebatnya, ia bertemu Sungmin, hobae-nya yang pernah mengirimkannya surat cinta namun ia tolak, 5 tahun lalu, saat Sungmin masih SMP dan ia sudah SMA. Sekedar informasi tambahan, melihat Sungmin yang sudah berubah menjadi sangat manis sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun yang kali ini jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin. Sebagai manusia pada umumnya, ia sedang melakukan pendekatan sekarang. Agak sulit mendekati Sungmin kembali, mengingat ia pernah menolak Sungmin mentah-mentah, dan menyakitinya.

BLAM

CKLEK

Woof!

Donghae menghela nafas lega, lalu memanggil Choco untuk mendekat, dan memberikannya kepada Eunhyuk.

"_Your hyung... surely, he made me frightened everytime."_

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Ini sudah hari yang keenam, dan itu berarti, besok Kyuhyun akan menilai seluruh desainnya. Ia sendiri, masih kurang 9 desain untuk dikerjakan. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide. Apalagi teman-teman se-pekerjaan, tidak boleh membantunya. Dan Kyuhyun juga selalu mengawasinya. Ia bisa gila. Ide, ayo keluarlah ide!

"Hae, jangan menjedukkan kepalamu ditembok. Akan lebih baik jika kau menjedukkannya di sudut meja." usul Yesung sadis, yang sebenarnya sangat jengah melihat Donghae yang terus menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding karena tidak ada ide.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya, Sungie? Atau geger otak?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada sinis. Candaan kekasihnya itu terkadang membuatnya ingin membanting kepala ke meja.

"Yah, aku turut prihatin Hae. Sedari tadi si Kyu masih menunggu dengan sabarnya di depan, padahal sudah jam 10 malam. Meskipun ia berbicara dengan Sungmin, tak jarang matanya melirik kearahmu." sambung Hankyung.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan membuat Donghae merasa terpojok. Hae, ayo kita ber-"

"Aku sudah berdoa hyung. Sekarang, saatnya aku memikirkan beberapa desain terakhir." sela Donghae, sementara Siwon hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Kau ingin menginap disini hyung?" tanya Henry, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Donghae.

"Tapi Hyukkie..." ujar Leeteuk, yang melihat Eunhyuk sedang tertidur diatas meja.

"Tinggalkan saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Biarkan ia bersamaku hari ini."

"Mana mungkin? Hyukkie saja sudah dinodai seseorang. Aku jadi tidak yakin." jujur Ryeowook. Leeteuk menatap tajam Ryeowook, membuatnya mengkeret takut.

Leeteuk lalu mengangguk, lalu memberi kode agar semuanya pulang, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini kunci toko. Jangan lupa mengunci semuanya ya." pesan Leeteuk, lalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdua di dalam toko.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berhasil...?"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Donghae, kembali ke rumah dengan langkah gontai. Ia merasa lemas. Sangat sangat lemas. Mulai sekarang, ia harus hidup sendiri. Dan itu berarti, ia akan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya, yang selalu bermalas-malasan di rumah atau keluar jalan-jalan jika tidak ada kerjaan.

Sendiri?

Benar, sendiri. Seperti apa yang Donghae takutkan, ia tidak lulus. Desainnya bagus. Sangat kreatif. Namun, yang lulus hanya 93 saja. Menyedihkan bukan?

Donghae berbaring di ranjang, tanpa membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Peduli amat dengan kuman-kuman yang akan bertebaran di ranjangnya karena kotor, ia sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Donghae menoleh ke tempat Eunhyuk biasa berbaring. Kosong. Tempat yang baru kemarin terasa sesak itu, mendadak menjadi luas. Sekarang, tak akan ada lagi yang memeluknya, atau dipeluknya selain bantal guling, saat tidur. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa dulu ia tertidur dengan santainya di ranjang _king size _yang begitu luas ini.

Mulai besok, tak akan ada lagi yang membangunkannya dengan kecupan manis. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengacau di rumah. Tak akan ada lagi yang bermanja-manja kepadanya. Tak ada lagi yang akan ia urusi. Bahkan, anjingnya pun dibawa pergi. Sekarang, hanya barang-barang dan aroma tersisa milik namja manis itu saja yang tertinggal. Sisanya tak ada lagi.

Sepi.

Apakah ia bisa tinggal di rumah ini seperti pada awalnya?

Begitu polosnya Eunhyuk, sampai-sampai ia tak tau, kalau sebenarnya ia tak akan berjumpa lagi dengan Donghae. Namja manis itu mengira, ia hanya akan tinggal sementara bersama Kyuhyun, lalu Donghae akan menjemputnya.

Miris bukan?

Seharusnya, dari awal namja manis itu tidak hadir dalam kehidupannya. Kalau saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Donghae tak akan merasa sesakit ini.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Ia merasa seperti tenaganya sudah menguar tak tersisa. Sadar atau tidak, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya.

Benar-benar melelahkan.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu. Ini sudah hari kelima, semenjak Eunhyuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan namja polos itu, sudah berkali-kali bertanya, kapan Donghae akan bermain dengannya.

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa dia sangatlah jahat. Memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, hanya untuk menepati janjinya untuk membawa Eunhyuk kembali. Sebenarnya, tak apa jika ia tak membawa Eunhyuk pulang. Ia tak akan kesepian juga. Ia kan sudah resmi menjadi pasangan dengan Sungmin, semenjak 2 hari yang lalu. Semua berjalan begitu mudah untuk mendapatkannya, karena takdir sudah menyatukan mereka.

Kyuhyun ragu.

Haruskan ia membiarkan Eunhyuk tinggal dengan Donghae? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun ragu.

Apakah benar mereka saling mencintai? Atau hanya Eunhyuk yang mencintainya? Mengingat Donghae sebelumnya adalah _playboy_, yang katanya sudah bertobat. Bukan tak mungkin jika Donghae sebenarnya hanya bermain-main dengan perasaan Eunhyuk. Buktinya, namja brunette tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk memohon kembali kepadanya, agar Eunhyuk bisa tinggal bersamanya.

"Hah... apa aku terlalu jahat?" gumamnya, tak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk, karena asik bermain dengan Choco.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun berpikir.

Tinggal 3 hari lagi. 3 hari lagi, sebelum Kyuhyun akan menjawab tawaran pekerjaan, yang membuatnya harus pindah keluar negeri sana, beserta hartanya.

Keberadaan dan usaha Donghae, mempengaruhi apakah ia akan menerima atau menolak tawaran pekerjaan itu.

"Hah..."

Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hae, ada kalanya kau berusaha melupakannya. Kau seperti mayat hidup."

Leeteuk memukul kepala Shindong agak keras. "Kau berniat membuatnya semakin sakit hati, atau agar semangat kembali?"

"Hae, benar kata Shindong-hyung. Kau seperti mayat hidup." jujur Ryeowook. Donghae menoleh kearah Ryeowook, tersenyum dipaksakan dan hampa. "Terima kasih."

Zhoumi menatap Donghae miris. Benar-benar kasihan. Saat ia jadian dengan Henry saja, tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Yang ada, mereka malah bertunangan seperti sekarang ini.

"Hae, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk memohon kembali kepada hyung-nya?" usulnya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Mana mungkin ia memberikan izin. Ia saja sudah memberikanku kesempatan, namun aku gagal."

"Kau sudah mencoba?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng. Kangin memukul kepala Donghae, membuat si pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Cobalah! Ikuti kata Zhoumi! Kalau belum dicoba mana tau? Kita akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan." semangat Kangin, yang membuat Donghae malah semakin tidak bersemangat.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tak mau mencoba, tidak akan ada gaji untuk 1 tahun ke depan." ancam Kibum, "Dan juga tidak akan ku-izinkan kau melanjutkan kerja disini. Kau malah membuat pelanggan tidak selera makan jika seperti ini."

Semuanya mengangguk meng-iyakan, dan saling menyemangati Donghae, agar Donghae mau menyetujui ide Zhoumi.

"Hah... baiklah." putus Donghae. "Aku akan mencoba."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Gimana? Mau tambah konflik? xD

Sepertinya tak akan mudah bagi Donghae untuk mendapat Eunhyuk kembali haha. Sepertinya.

Dan untuk semua, mianhae mengecewakan karena ada adegan yang di skip. CLA masih polos, ga ngerti begituan #plak# Ngeri bayangin efek sampingnya(?)

Mian juga, ternyata hae malah lebih pervy disini...

**Arit291**: dibawa pulang dong~ kembali ke habitatnya haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Cho Kyura**: (chap5)hyaaaa jangan mimisannn. Tisu-nya abis~ *krik* #apasiloe# (chap6) diganggu donggg! Itu wajib banget! Pokoknya kyu harus ganggu eunhae! xD Gomawo udah mau review 2 chap sekaligus^^

**Evil Roomate**: dibawa dong~ hyuk harus kembali ke habitatnya~ Udah lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya^^

**maria8**: Kyumin cuma slight aja. Kalo diceritain, kepanjangan. Nanti deh, dikasih moment dia di chap-chap depan : ) Gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: kan si kyupil udah muncul banyak di chap ini xD Gomawo reviewnya^^

**reaRelf**: orang keren kayak kyu mana lupa supir taksinya haha. Reaksinya? Yah begitu deh haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Saranghaehyukkie**: diambil dong~ biar greget(?) haha. Udah lanjut xD Gomawo reviewnya^^

**casanova indah**: yah... udah kepisah... tapi mungkin mereka balikan lagi. Mungkin juga mereka gak bakal ketemu lagi ahaha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**BoPeepBoPeep137**: END lebih ganggu xD#slap# Udah lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya^^

**anchofishy**: nih, hae lagi kesepian. Mau nemenin? Hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**nurul. p. putri**: emm... gak bakal M-PREG sih ._. kalo ngebuat ceritanya, berasa aneh. Kalo baca sih udah biasa. Bawa pulang dong, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**myfishychovy**: untungnya sih, situasi lagi genting, jadi hae gak dibikin cake haha. Hah? Rumahnya kan punya hae. Yang bukan itu, uang sama hyukkie-nya ._. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**CHoi Youmin**: sebenernya pengen dihajar, tapi gak jadi gara' hyukkie. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**RieHaeHyuk**: mianhae dipotong... kan ribet kalo ketauan family u,u CLA gak berani... Udah lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya^^

**FishyMonkey**: dibawa pulang dong~ biar asik haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**BlaueFEE**: kalo digoreng nanti story-nya end#plak# nih, kyu nampang lumayan banyak haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: hyuk masih polos, gak boleh tau begituan haha#plak# Udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Jiahaehyuk**: gak akan bisa publish kilat lagi kayaknya ._. udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**jiyoung**: gak rela lah~ udah lanjut nih, mian lama ;A; Gomawo reviewnya :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: mian gak disorot QAQ Nggak dong, kalo FF ini diapus, takut dikeroyok haha. Udah lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Lee Eun Jae**: nggak kaget amat sih, malahan dia sempet ngomong frontal sama kyu. Udah lanjut nih, mian gak bisa kilat ;A; Gomawo reviewnya :D

**miho**: ktemu, tapi gak diceritain, mian QvQ paling nanti dimunculin beberapa moment haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**desi2121**: nggak sampe dibunuh kok haha. Nggak bakal di crack, tenang aja. Kyu itu cuma overprotektif aja~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**nvyptr**: skip dong, biar seru~ haehyuk dipisah~ udah lanjut, biarpun gak kilat ;A; Gomawo reviewnya^^

**bjewELFishy**: tau dong xD Udah lanjut xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**myhyukkiesmile**: haehyuk dipisah! Yes! #plak# mau haehyuk disatuin lagi? Udah lanjutttttt Gomawo reviewnya^^

**aiyu kie**: hae kan hebat haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Exotic fantastic**: salam hangat mungkin? Haha. Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**qthyvk**: tetep innocent xD ha? Bikin nangis? Bagian mana? Haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**park chaesoo**: belum... hyukkie gak bakal jadi pervert... CLA gak tega haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Jung En-Yeon**: hyukkie emg menggemaskan xD Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya xD

**KyoKMS26**: ada kyumin sih, meski gak banyak hadir(?) kyuhyuk cuma brothership :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

**dhianelf4ever**: kyuhyuk romance itu mungkin loh haha. Tapi pada gak tega haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Lee Ah Ra**: iya, hyung-dongsaeng doang. Iya deh, disatuin, tapi nanti yah :p Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**FeiLin**: nggak bisa kilat lagi nih kayaknya haha. Tapi ini udah di apdet loh,,,, Gomawo reviewnya :D

**gdtop**: bisa-bisain dong haha xD Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Asha lightyagamikun**: di skip lah~ biar greget(?) Todong aja hae, biar diajak bareng-bareng haha. Sebenernya hae mau dikirim ke rumah sakit, tapi nanti kasian, perannya berkurang ahaha. Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya xD

**HannaNick09**: hae jujur loh ke kyu. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Idha Lee**: emang sengaja(?) haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**RianaClouds**: makasih, udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**RuCho D'Evil**: masih innocent tuh hyuknya haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**ming**: kalo hyuk diselamatin, haehyuk misah dong? Haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Love SJ**: serius amat haha. Gapapa, selama sudah bersedia review mah haha. Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan haha. Udah lanjut nih^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks untuk **Favorite**, **Review**, **Follow**, **Read**, dan **Visitors**! Mian kalau mengecewakan, CLA akan mencoba membuat yang lebih baik^^

See U~


	8. Chapter 8

"Hae, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk memohon kembali kepada hyung-nya?" usul Zhoumi.

Donghae menggeleng. "Mana mungkin ia memberikan izin. Ia saja sudah memberikanku kesempatan, namun aku gagal."

"Kau sudah mencoba?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng. Kangin memukul kepala Donghae, membuat si pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Cobalah! Ikuti kata Zhoumi! Kalau belum dicoba mana tau? Kita akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan." semangat Kangin, yang membuat Donghae malah semakin tidak bersemangat.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau tak mau mencoba, tidak akan ada gaji untuk 1 tahun ke depan." ancam Kibum, "Dan juga tidak akan ku-izinkan kau melanjutkan kerja disini. Kau malah membuat pelanggan tidak selera makan jika seperti ini."

Semuanya mengangguk meng-iyakan, dan saling menyemangati Donghae, agar Donghae mau menyetujui ide Zhoumi.

"Hah... baiklah." putus Donghae. "Aku akan mencoba."

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, friendship, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar beristirahat. Sedari tadi, ia terus berjalan mengitari ruangan tanpa henti. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun pusing. Jangankan Eunhyuk. Choco saja pusing karena sedari tadi sibuk berputar-putar mengikuti kearah mana Kyuhyun berjalan.

Kyuhyun tak bodoh. Ia tau, sedari tadi adiknya dan peliharaannya itu terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sendiri juga merasa, kalau ia terlihat seperti orang putus asa, iseng, bosan hidup, atau bahkan gila. Tapi, memang beginilah ia jika merasa resah.

Resah

Ia resah, karena adiknya yang kelewat polos tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Donghae, kangen, dan semacamnya. Dan yang membuatnya merasa telinganya gatal adalah, setiap ia bertanya mengapa Eunhyuk memanggil nama Donghae terus menerus, Eunhyuk akan menjawabnya dengan 'karena Hyukkie sangat cinta kepada Hae.' Miris sih, mengingat posisinya sebagai namja nomor satu dihati Eunhyuk sejak kecil, kini digeser oleh orang yang baru hidup bersama namja manis itu selama 4 sampai 5 bulan.

"Hyung, mengapa daritadi tidak duduk? Hyukkie pusing melihatnya. Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa. Hyung sedang malas untuk duduk saja." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia tak berbohong. Kalau ia resah, ia memang sangat malas untuk duduk.

"Eung... kapan Hae datang kesini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ini sudah ke-493 kalinya Eunhyuk menanyakan hal itu, semenjak pisah tempat tinggal dan tak bertemu lagi dengan Donghae. _Somehow_, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya jahat karena memisahkan mereka.

"Hyung tidak tau. Mungkin besok? Hyukkie tunggu saja."

Hanya itulah jawaban yang terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri ragu, apakah Donghae benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk. Buktinya, sampai sekarang, tak sekalipun Donghae mencoba untuk meminta Eunhyuk agar kembali tinggal bersamanya. Padahal, besok adalah hari penentuan, apakah ia akan menolak atau menerima tawaran kerja dari perusahaan asing itu.

TING TONG

Mendengar bel rumah yang berbunyi, semangat Eunhyuk seakan bertambah 5 kali lipat. Bunyi bel, bisa jadi itu Hae-nya kan?

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin berdiri, Kyuhyun menahannya agar tetap duduk. "Hyung yang akan membukanya. Hyukkie disini saja, kecuali jika hyung panggil arraseo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri, langsung pergi ke lantai bawah, membuka pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk bersama Choco di kamar.

CKLEK

Betapa senangnya Kyuhyun, begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Meskipun rasa senang Kyuhyun disembunyikan olehnya, agar terkesan seperti datar dan tak menerima tamu dihadapannya. Ini dia yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Lee Donghae.

Dengan... Sungmin?

Huh? Mengapa Sungmin juga ada bersamanya? Bukankah ia biasanya berdua dengan Henry?

"Annyeong, hyung." sapa Donghae. "Seharusnya kau memeriksa terlebih dahulu siapa yang bertamu dan tidak langsung membukakan pintunya, apalagi mengingat rumah ini benar-benar terasa seperti rumah orang kaya. Bukan tak mungkin perampok bisa masuk, meskipun keamanannya tinggi." lanjutnya, menasehati.

Kyuhyun tak mendengar nasihat Donghae. Ia tak peduli. Yang lebih ia pedulikan adalah, mengapa Donghae dan Sungmin berpegangan tangan tepat dihadapannya. Setahunya, Sungmin tak mau sembarang dipegang orang. Apa jangan-jangan setelah ditinggalkan Eunhyuk, Donghae malah merebut Sungmin darinya, lalu sekarang ingin memamerkannya kepada Kyuhyun? Tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun tak seharusnya berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu. Baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kalian bergandengan tangan itu maksudnya apa?"

Donghae dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, lalu Donghae dan Sungmin saling bertatap mata. Lama-lama, tatapan mata mereka menurun, ke arah tangan mereka masing-masing. Begitu sadar, mereka langsung melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Ehm... mudah saja. Tadi saat perjalanan kesini, kami dicegat kawanan perampok. Karena kesal tak dibiarkan lewat, Sungmin menghajar mereka semua, lalu setelah itu mengajakku untuk kabur, agar tidak ketahuan oleh polisi." jujur Donghae, menceritakan apa yang benar-benar dialaminya barusan. Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae dalam, mencari tahu apakah ada kebohongan yang tersembunyi di baliknya, namun sepertinya Donghae jujur.

"Wae, Kyu? Cemburu?" goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendadak salah tingkah dan gugup.

"Ti-tidak! Cepat katakan! Kalian ingin membicarakan apa kesini? Ah maaf, maksudku, mengapa Lee Donghae ikut kesini?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Hyukkie, tapi sebelumnya, apa hyung tega membiarkan kita terus berdiri di luar?" jawab Donghae. Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa, jika saja di depannya tidak ada kejadian yang menegangkan. Semenjak ditinggal Eunhyuk, ucapan Donghae jauh lebih frontal dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Jadi, kau memohon kepadaku, agar membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk tinggal bersamamu?"

Donghae mengangguk yakin. "Ya, benar. Kumohon izinkan kami untuk tinggal bersama. Aku... agak sulit bagiku untuk menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasanya semenjak Eunhyuk tidak bersamaku."

Kyuhyun terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Senang sih, saat tau ternyata Donghae benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita sedikit melakukan... permainan?

Tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin maupun Donghae, Kyuhyun samar menyeringai. Ia rasa, ia sudah mendapatkan keputusan yang sangat tepat.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi kesempatan. Tapi kali ini, Eunhyuk akan tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu, jika kau lulus kali ini. Mudah saja. Sebentar lagi, Eunhyuk akan berulang tahun. Jika kau dapat membuatkannya kejutan, yang dapat menggerakkan hatiku, kau menang."

Donghae terlihat berpikir, menimbang. Sebentar lagi, Eunhyuk memang akan berulang tahun, ia tau itu. Masalahnya, kejutan jenis apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tergerak? Tapi, sudahlah. Setidaknya, tantangan kali ini, jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Sayang sekali jika dilewatkan.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Sekarang, bolehkah aku bertemu Hyukkie?"

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir. Kalau ia mempersilahkan Donghae bertemu Eunhyuk begitu saja, tidak akan seru. Ia pasti akan di cap sebagai seorang malaikat yang baik hati. Kalau ia tidak memperbolehkan mereka bertemu, ia seakan sebagai penghancur takdir seseorang. Benar-benar jahat.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan, untuk bertemu dengan Hyukkie sekarang?"

Kali ini, Donghae yang berpikir. Apa yang harus ia berikan? Ia tidak membawa apa-apa yang unik. Semua yang ia bawa, pasti Kyuhyun sudah memilikinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae mendapat ide. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya, dimana Sungmin sedang terduduk meresapi nikmatnya teh hangat.

"Sungmin untukmu hari ini." jawab Donghae tegas. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sementara Sungmin nyaris tersedak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya seimbang. Hyukkie ada di kamarku. Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Donghae segera berlari menaiki tangga, dan mencari kamar Kyuhyun. Begitu merasa menemukannya, ia langsung menghambur ke dalam, disambut dengan suara gonggongan anjing, dan juga Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja melompat memeluknya. Benar-benar bahagia bukan?

Namun bagaimana dengan Sungmin, yang dikorbankan Donghae demi bertemu Eunhyuk?

"Lee Donghae sial! Kau tak pantas kupanggil hyung! Argh! Kau mengurungku dikandang buaya!"

Kyuhyun berpindah tempat duduk, menjadi disamping Sungmin, lalu duduk berdempetan. "Siapa yang maksudmu buaya? Kau mau aku menjadi liar seperti buaya? Mau melakukan apa yang pernah Eunhyuk dan Donghae lakukan? Lumayanlah, untuk pertama kalinya." candanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horor. Ia benar-benar menganggap candaan Kyuhyun itu benar.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Hyahaha. Hae, geli. Ahaha. Aduh geli. Jangan! Hyukkie geliiii~"

Semenjak masuk ruangan dan berpelukan layaknya teletubies tidak bertemu 10 tahun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling mengungkapkan kerinduannya masing-masing. Mungkin karena terlalu gemas, Choco di biarkan bermain sendirian di lantai begitu saja, sementara Donghae mencubiti pipi Eunhyuk, membuat wajahnya menjadi aneh dan lucu. Eunhyuk yang tidak terima, menggelitiki Donghae. Donghae juga tidak terima, sehingga ia balik menggelitiki Eunhyuk, hingga terjadilah adegan gelitik sana gelitik sini.

"Hahahah, aduh sudah. Lebih baik kita berhenti. Aku juga tidak tahan geli." ujar Donghae, menghentikkan kegiatan gelitik-menggelitiki mereka berdua. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang capek tertawa, membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hah, rasanya lega begitu bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Hae sudah mengatakan itu daritadi."

Keduanya lalu kembali tertawa, padahal tidak ada perkataan yang lucu. Begitu selesai dari acara tawa lepas, Donghae menghadapkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengannya, sehingga mereka berhadapan. Ia juga menarik Eunhyuk agar lebih mendekat dengannya, sehingga mudah dipeluk.

Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk, membuat wajah namja manis itu memerah. "Saranghae." ucapnya, lalu kembali mencium Eunhyuk, namun kali ini bukan di kening, namun di bibir. Membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah karenanya.

"Hyukkie... tau... nado saranghae, Hae." balasnya, malu-malu. Donghae tersenyum manis, lalu bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Tak lupa, ia menarik Eunhyuk agar ikut terduduk sepertinya.

"Aku haus." ujar Donghae, "Bisakah Hyukkie ikut, untuk memberitahuku letak dapur?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Donghae. "Ayo kita turun! Choco disini ya~"

BLAM

Pintu kamar ditutup, meninggalkan Choco yang harus bermain sendirian di kamar karena ditinggalkan oleh majikannya.

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Jadi bagaimana? _Happy ending_?"

Sungmin mengangguk, menggantikan Donghae untuk menjawab. Semenjak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk 2 hari yang lalu, Donghae menjadi gila. Bukan gila dalam arti yang sebenarnya sih, tapi gila dalam arti tanda kutip. Tak heran yang lain ada yang mengira Donghae gila karena namja itu selalu menatap benda apapun di depannya, terbengong, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri. Atau lebih parahnya, mungkin ia bisa terkekeh sendiri. Seram.

"Hae." panggil Heechul. Donghae tak menjawab.

"Hae." Kali ini, Heechul menepuk pundaknya, berharap namja itu sadar, namun tetap sama saja.

"Hae." panggil Heechul lagi, kali ini geram. Masa sudah ditepuk-tepuk pundaknya tidak sadar-sadar juga?

"HAE!" bentak Heechul, namun Donghae, tetap tidak sadar. Malahan sekarang ia tersenyum-senyum kepada botol air minum.

Amarah Heechul benar-benar sudah sampai di puncaknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Heechul pergi diam-diam ke toilet, lalu mengambil gayung beserta airnya, kembali, dan...

BYURR

"Uwohhhh! Banjir! Banjir!" pekik Donghae heboh. Yang lain menoleh begitu melihat Donghae memekik kaget. Mereka lalu menggelengkan kepala, dan tak jarang ada yang mensyukuri Donghae.

"Makanya, jangan suka membuat Chullie-hyung kesal."

Donghae yang berdiri karena _sudden attack_ tadi, membuka bajunya yang basah karena air. Beruntung, celananya tak basah.

"YA! Kau mau pamer tubuh?" protes Yesung, menutup mata Ryeowook. Siapa tau namja manis itu akan berpindah hati secara tiba-tiba karena melihat pemandangan _hot_ di hadapannya. Zhoumi sangat bersyukur kekasihnya beserta Sungmin tidak datang hari ini. Dan untung saja, Heechul sudah kebal melihat segala jenis tubuh orang.

"Jangan mentang-mentang sedang tidak ada pelanggan dan bentuk tubuhmu bagus, kau jadi buka-bukaan." sindir Kangin iri, yang merasa perutnya bukannya mengotak, namun membuncit. Siwon hanya bisa pura-pura tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus seperti Donghae.

"YA! Bajuku basah! Masa harus kubiarkan? Kalau aku masuk angin bagaimana?" protes Donghae, tak terima dikatai Kangin. "Kau kan seperti badak. Mana mungkin sebegitu cepatnya sakit?"

Kibum melemparkan baju ke wajah Donghae, membuat Donghae ingin sekali mencekik bos-nya itu, tapi juga berterima kasih secara bersamaan. Bagus sih, bos-nya peduli terhadapnya, tapi mengapa dilemparnya harus ke wajah?

"Pakai baju itu. Aku tidak mau pelanggan datang kesini hanya karena melihat namja bertubuh model." perintah Kibum, yang dituruti Donghae karena menurutnya masuk akal. "Ah iya, kau sudah menemukan rencana untuk ulang tahun Hyukkie nanti?" lanjutnya. Donghae menggeleng.

"Setelah beberapa waktu aku memperhatikan sifat hyung-nya, aku jadi ragu dengan semua ideku. Sepertinya akan sulit sekali untuk membuatnya tergerak." jawab Donghae pasrah. Yang lainnya sih memakluminya, karena mereka sendiri juga sudah pernah mengalami bagaimana hidup berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, meskipun tak selama Donghae.

"Perlu bantuan dari kami?" tawar Leeteuk. Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Kalian akan membantuku?"

Leeteuk mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kau kan termasuk dari bagian keluarga kami. Kami harus membantumu." jawabnya. Donghae langsung merasa yakin dan mempercayai Leeteuk. "Paling tidak, kau hanya perlu memberi kami sepertiga gaji-mu. Nanti kami bagi-bagi lagi. Bagaimana? Sedikit kan?" sambung Leeteuk, membuat Donghae mendecih kesal. Ternyata, ada maunya.

"Tidak jadi. Aku akan memikirkannya sendiri." jawab Donghae ketus, karena merasa teman-temannya tidak ada yang ikhlas ingin membantunya.

Leeteuk tertawa, lalu menepuk pundak Donghae, mencoba untuk menenangkannya, meskipun ia yakin, akan sangat sulit sekali.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hae, jangan dianggap serius. Aku ikhlas kok membantumu. Yang lainnya juga. Mau tidak? Aku berjanji, tidak akan dipungut biaya, kecuali untuk menyiapkan kejutan nanti."

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Benarkah itu? Kurasa kau berbohong."

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya, kesal. Tak bisakah Donghae mempercayainya? Meskipun ia terkenal pelit, tapi ia masih punya hati kok!

"Kau tak percaya kepadaku? Begini saja. Jika aku berbohong, aku akan membelikanmu satu macbook. Bagaimana?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir, menimang-nimang tawaran Leeteuk. Hanya demi mendapat kepercayaan, Leeteuk yang terkenal pelit bisa menjanjikannya barang. Macbook pula. Kesempatan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan!

"Baiklah, aku terima."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Pagi ini, tak hentinya Kyuhyun mengoceh. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang baru saja jam 4 pagi! Dan 15 menit yang lalu, Sungmin baru saja membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya dan menyuruhnya menunggunya di luar. Jika saja yang melakukan itu bukanlah Sungmin ataupun Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pasti sudah akan menendangnya masuk ke kandang singa.

"Kyunnie! Bangunkan Hyukkie! Aku akan membawa apa yang kubutuhkan disini! Tidak terima protes! Cepat naik ke mobil!"

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang ayah yang harus membangunkan anaknya untuk pergi bertamasya ke luar kota. Seorang ayah... Ah. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dan membangunkan namja manis yang sedang terlelap dengan seekor anjing dalam pelukannya itu. Sungmin sendiri, sudah bergegas menaruh barang-barang yang ia ambil semaunya di dalam mobil.

TIIINNN TIIIIIINNNNN

"Kyunnie, cepat! Apa membangunkan Eunhyuk butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam?" teriak Sungmin dari bawah sana. Kyuhyun segera bergegas turun bersama Eunhyuk yang baru saja sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Tak lupa Choco ia bawa.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan, Eunhyuk di tengah, Sungmin di kursi kemudi, sementara barang-barang di bagasi.

"Ayo jalan!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

"Minnie-ah. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 4 jam perjalanan di dalam mobil, mereka sampai ke _game center_. Aneh memang, karena di dekat rumah mereka ada _game center_, sementara Sungmin mengajaknya ke _game center_ yang terletak 4 jam dari kota ia berasal. Ini dimanapun Kyuhyun tak tau.

"Sudahlah, masuk saja. Hanya disini yang buka pagi! Begini-begini, tempat ini ramai loh!" terang Sungmin, mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam _game center_. "Disini juga boleh membawa peliharaan." lanjutnya.

Tanpa perlu berdebat, Kyuhyun yang masuk paling pertama dan paling bersemangat. Benar kata Sungmin, di dalam ramai. Dan karena ramai itu, banyak yang bisa ia tantang. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang kurang tertarik sendiri, lebih memilih untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun, dan tak jarang mereka numpang makan dan minum sementara Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkannya.

Kurang lebih selama 3 jam, mereka keluar dari _game center_, dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti orang idiot kegirangan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. Kyuhyun sangat senang. Seluruh orang yang ditantangnya, kalah telak. Berarti, ialah yang terhebat. Tapi sayangnya, 2 orang yang heboh di belakang Kyuhyun dan tak sempat Kyuhyun lihat wajahnya, tak mau ikut bertanding dengannya. Padahal hanya mereka berdua yang belum melawannya.

Sungmin kembali mengajak Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ke mobil, lalu berangkat ke suatu tempat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 manusia yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah melihat foto-foto yang mereka hasilkan sendiri. Tak buruk. Cukup untuk dikirim kepada seseorang.

"Hei gembul, kau dapat yang seperti apa?"

"Sadar diri kau! Perutmu juga buncit! Sekarang saja baru kurusan huh!"

"Aish, aku tanya, fotomu bagus tidak? Pasti bagusan milikku."

"Diam kau. Daripada seperti itu, lebih baik kita berlomba siapa yang terlebih dahulu mengirim foto ini dan sampai, Kangin."

"Baiklah, jika itu mau-mu Shindong! Aku terima!"

"1, 2, 3, _send_!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan heran. Tempat apa ini? Mengapa Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya jauh di belakang, sementara mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam... hutan? Entahlah apa itu, yang jelas banyak sekali pepohonan tinggi tersuguhkan di mata seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau membawa kami kemana sih? Berapa jauh lagi?" protes Kyuhyun. Barang bawaannya memang tak seberat Sungmin, namun tetap saja ia lelah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya mendaki hutan atau gunung atau apalah itu.

"Diam sajalah. Kalau alasanmu hanya lelah, lihatlah aku yang membawa banyak barang. Anggap saja ini olahraga."

Kyuhyun lalu terdiam, dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Eunhyuk saja sedari tadi tidak protes, mengapa ia protes? Dan lagipula... Sungmin saja lebih memilih mendaki dengan barang bawaan yang jelas lebih banyak di banding dirinya dengan diam, mengapa ia begitu ribut?

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin, terus mendaki tanpa henti. Tak jarang mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, atau sekedar minum. Hingga sampailah mereka, ke suatu tempat, yang sangat Kyuhyun dambakan dan ingin lihat secara langsung, namun tetap tak terwujud. Air terjun.

"Woohoo! Air terjun! Minnie, ijinkan aku bermain dulu. Hyukkie ikut yuk!"

Kehebohan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar, namjachingunya satu ini. Sifat kekanakannya menggemaskan.

"Kyunnie! Kita lanjut perjalanan yuk! Masih agak jauh loh. Sudah lewat setengah jam! Keringkan badanmu! Ini! Aku membawa bajumu dan Hyukkie beserta handuknya!" Sungmin berseru, menyodorkan pakaian dan handuk yang terlipat rapih kepada Kyuhyun, untuk diberikan kepada Eunhyuk juga. Kyuhyun menurut, begitu mendengar perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Daripada nanti ia tak kunjung sampai dan malah terus terjebak disini, lebih baik ia mengikuti kata-kata Sungmin.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan pakaian yang telah berganti. Tanpa mereka ketahui, 2 sosok manusia tersenyum begitu selesai memfoto sesuatu, dari balik pohon. Entah mereka bisa dikatakan stalker atau apa, mereka tak peduli.

"Ah, Bummie-ah. Tumben foto yang kau hasilkan bagus."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya yang sebenarnya berniat menyindir itu. Aku merasa tersanjung. Setidaknya fotoku bagus."

"Kalau saja Sungie tau, mungkin ia akan mengoceh, Bummie-ah. Bagaimana? Langsung kirim saja?"

"Yap. Kita tak boleh bergerak terlalu lama. Nanti 'dia' kecewa. Lagipula aku capek menunggu mereka sedari tadi."

"Baiklah, sekarang, _send_!"

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Seperti apa yang dialami mereka tadi, capek. Sedari tadi mereka tak kunjung sampai. Apalagi sekarang sudah lewat jam 1 siang, dan Eunhyuk lapar, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menghentikkan perjalannya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga sudah bisa merasakan kakinya yang lemas. Adakalanya, mereka beristirahat sementara.

"Ah~ kenyang! Untung sudah ada makanan! Hyukkie mau tidur dulu~" oceh Eunhyuk, lalu bersandar seenaknya di paha Kyuhyun manja. Kyuhyun sendiri, tak kalah manja, dan bersandar di pundak Sungmin, membuat Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala. Karena merasa bertanggung jawab dengan perjalanan ini, Sungmin tak bisa dan tak boleh tidur. Karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil gitar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk, dan mulai memainkannya dengan tenang, berharap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

__Sementara itu, disuatu tempat__

"Hyung, mereka lama sekali. Meskipun kita sangat sabar, tapi mereka sudah terlalu lama."

"Aku juga tak tau mau melakukan apa Wonnie-ah. Aku-"

Siwon menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan meminta lanjutan dari kalimat yang terputus. "Aku?"

Hankyung menjentikkan jarinya. Ide cemerlang hinggap di kepalanya. "Aku ada ide! Aku akan mengecek ke bawah sebentar, setelah itu naik lagi. Kau mau ikut?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Mungkin itu lebih baik dibanding harus berdiam layaknya batu di tempat ini. Ayo kita jalan hyung!"

Siwon dan Hankyung turun, untuk melihat situasi di bawah. Mungkin mereka turun sekitar 100 meter? Entahlah, tapi bagi Hankyung yang sering berjalan kaki, ini tak jauh.

Hankyung dan Siwon tersenyum, begitu melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Mereka baru tau, yang membuat segalanya menjadi lama adalah, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tertidur. Hankyung memfoto dari jarak jauh, setelahnya menarik Siwon untuk menemui Sungmin yang sedang asik bermain gitar. Siwon sendiri lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk memfoto Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dari jarak dekat.

"Minnie-ah. Cepat berangkat dari sini 15 menit lagi. Jangan terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Capek menunggunya. Ah, aku dan Siwon akan membawa seluruh barang yang kalian ke atas. Sampai jumpa." bisik Hanyung, setelahnya ia kembali ke tempat asalnya bersama Siwon, hanya saja sekarang ada beberapa barang bawaan yang tengah mereka pikul. Sungmin sendiri segera membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, selepas kepergian mereka, setelahnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

"Masih 100 meter. Dan barang kalian tadi kubawa keatas terlebih dahulu." jawab Sungmin, yang mendengar keluhan-keluhan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Benar-benar. Sunbae-nya yang sangat dewasa dan terkesan _cool_ dulu, ternyata memiliki sifat asli seperti ini.

"Nah, kita sampai! Ah, ani. Maksudku, kita harus melewati tempat ini, tapi kalian boleh mengambil stroberi sepuas kalian!"

Sungmin mendorong Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kaca yang seluruhnya berisikan tanaman stroberi, sementara Choco ia rebut ke dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk langsung berhambur kegirangan begitu masuk ke dalam, dan memetik serta memakan stroberi sebanyak yang ia mau dan ia bisa. Kyuhyun saja, sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Kekuatan stroberi jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan cinta kasihnya kepada sang adik.

"Diatas masih banyak loh." pancing Sungmin, membuat eunhyuk menoleh dengan mata berbinar-binar. Menggemaskan. Coba ada Donghae disini, pasti Eunhyuk sudah- Ah, sebaiknya tak perlu dilanjutkan.

"Kalau mau, ikuti aku!" suruh Sungmin, berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang rumah kaca itu, diikuti Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dimana ada Eunhyuk, disitu ada Kyuhyun. Mungkin itulah pepatah yang sangat tepat bagi mereka untuk sekarang ini.

Dibalik semak-semak, Siwon dan Hankyung saling terkekeh dan bersikutan.

"Kita berhasil hyung!"

"Eum. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu mengirimkan foto ini Wonnie-ah. Kirim saja yang banyak. Semakin banyak, semakin baik."

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terdiam kagum, begitu memasuki ruang pertama dari sebuah rumah, atau villa, atau apalah itu. Alunan nada yang terlontar dari biola dan piano yang begitu indah, melebur menjadi satu dengan merdunya suara Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Ryeowook, yang seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Alunan lagu itu, seakan memanggil jiwa mereka untuk terus terdiam dan tak ingin meninggalkan ruang itu. Mungkin saking bersemangatnya mendengar lagu itu, Kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi. Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudahnya menghafal, sehingga ketiga kalinya lagu itu dimainkan, Kyuhyun ikut mengambil bagian. Lengkaplah sudah. Tinggal menunggu ada mempelai pria dan wanita yang masuk ke villa itu, beserta para tamu, makan bersama, dan lainnya, lalu Kyuhyun, Henry, Zhoumi, Yesung, dan Ryeowook mendapat upah atas kerja keras mereka karena rela bernyanyi di acara pernikahan orang. Tapi masalahnya, tak ada yang menikah di villa ini hari ini. Menggapainya saja sudah sulit. Mungkin para tamu akan pingsan terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai ke villa ini.

"Hyung! Wookie bawa papan tuh! Tulisannya, masuk terus ke dalam!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan panggilan Eunhyuk, menghentikan nyanyinya, membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Padahal tadi itu sangatlah keren...

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Hanya Hyukkie saja yang masuk! Hyukkie harus masuk duluan. Kyunnie tetap disini saja." sela Sungmin. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya mengangguk dan segera memasuki ruang berikutnya, bersama Choco.

CKLEK

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk berteriak, begitu melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Meskipun ruang ini terkesan biasa saja dan tak se spektakuler tadi, tapi banyak sekali kue-kue yang tersebar, dan mungkin cukup untuk persediaan makannya 3 hari. Dan 70 persen kue itu... stroberi.

Eunhyuk memeluk Choco erat, dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap, menuju ke salah satu kue yang menurutnya paling menarik, lalu mencoleknya dan mencicipinya. Enak. Eunhyuk kembali mencoleknya, dan menyodorkannya ke Choco, agar anjingnya itu bisa merasakannya juga, yang tentu saja Choco makan.

Kegiatan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika seseorang, tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Eunhyuk kaget. Eunhyuk ingin sekali memprotes, namun suara orang itu membuatnya terdiam. Suara ini, ia sangat mengenalinya. Ia tak bodoh. Ia tau, suara ini...

"Hae?"

Namja itu segera memutar balik tubuh Eunhyuk, dan mengelus pipinya lembut, lalu memeluk namja manis itu, tanpa peduli dengan anjing yang merasakan sesak di bawah sana karena tergencet dua tubuh manusia yang menurut anjing itu seperti raksasa. "Kau suka?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya imut. Huh? Suka? Suka apa? Memang ada apa?

"Suka apa Hae?"

"Kuenya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. "Enak! Hyukkie suka~ Hyukkie boleh makan?"

"Yang membuat seluruh desain yang diperlukan untuk pesta di ruang depan itu Chullie-hyung loh." jujur Donghae, entah kenapa. "Hyukkie suka sama Hae?" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat dengan sebelah tangannya, menyembunyikan rasa malu. Memang dasar, Eunhyuk sudah dewasa~

"S-s-suka... Hyukkie suka..."

Donghae yang gemas dengan tingkah laku Eunhyuk, mengecup bibirnya kilat, membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin merah mendadak. Donghae terkekeh geli, melihatnya.

"Kita keluar yuk. Setelah itu, Hyukkie baru boleh makan kue-nya arraseo? Yang lain lapar loh, mereka belum makan. Nanti setelah itu, ada urusan yang perlu kita selesaikan."

Eunhyuk sebenarnya bingung, yang lain yang dimaksud Donghae itu siapa saja. Kok terkesan banyak? Namun Eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya. Yang penting, ia bisa memakan kuenya lebih awal~

~My Innocent Hyukkie~

Pesta ulang tahun Eunhyuk sukses terjalankan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, terjadi sedikit kekacauan tadi. Kangin membawa wine, dan mabuk, tapi mengajak orang lain untuk ikut mabuk bersamanya. Hampir setengah dari mereka seperti orang gila karena berlarian kesana-sini akibat mabuk. Tak jarang juga mereka bertubrukan seperti adegan idiot antara Spongebob dan Patrick yang saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Sekarang, yang perlu Donghae lakukan adalah, menanyakan masalah tantangan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Ini benar-benar menyangkut hidup matinya. Oke, sepertinya Donghae agak berlebihan.

Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur karena kecapekan, dan hal yang sama berlaku kepada yang lainnya. Hanya ia sendirilah satu-satunya manusia yang masih terjaga, dan malah duduk di balkon sambil memandang indahnya bulan. Mungkin ada kalanya ia harus bertanya besok. Ia harap, Kyuhyun jujur terhadapnya.

"Semoga saja, kami bisa tinggal bersama lagi..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mungkin chap depan END ._. tapi CLA ada penggantinya kok xD kalau pada minat ya.

Mian chingudeul, kali ini CLA ga bisa bales ripiu QAQ hari senin ada ulangan biologi n math, jadi... gitu deh. Ini aja ngetiknya super ngebut.

Sebagai gantinya(?) CLA meminta pendapat readers tentang pernyataan dan pertanyaan di bawah ini okey? Dan mungkin saja chap depan apdet 2 minggu lagi. Soalnya CLA belum sempet ketik chap lanjutannya ._.

1, Ada **2** cerita baru. Yang satu, genre **family, brothership**, dll. Pairnya TeukHaeKyu-Hyuk. Loh? Nama Hyukkie nyempil? Iya dong, dimana ada Kyuhyun, disitu ada Donghae, disitu ada juga Eunhyuk #plak#apatuh?

2, Satu lagi cerita **fantasy, romance**. Tapi masih perencanaan ya readers, karena itu CLA butuh bantuan cast dll. Mau **GS atau BL**? Yang mati, **Kyu, atau siapa**? Untuk sementara sih, idenya Kyu. Pokoknya, dibutuhkan cast yang penuh aura kegelapan(?) selain Kyu.

Kira-kira summary ver. panjangnya seperti ini:

**Bermula dari seorang malaikat suci bernama Donghae yang jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Donghae telah melanggar janji para malaikat, dan akhirnya terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, sementara manusia yang ia cintai, Eunhyuk, menjadi seorang manusia kucing terkutuk generasi terakhir, budak dari kaum vampir. Donghae hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, sampai seorang vampir terakhir, mengubah Donghae menjadi memiliki 2 kepribadian ganda, dan salah satunya adalah Aiden, seorang vampir. Merasa dendam juga keserakahan yang dimiliki naluri vampir, ia membunuh Kyu(?). Dan sangat kebetulan, Kyuhyun(?) baru saja menemukan 'mainan' baru, yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga manusia kucing terkutuk itu, yakni, Eunhyuk. Karena tak tahan, Eunhyuk kabur dan menyembunyikan diri di dunia manusia, sementara Donghae mencari Eunhyuk, dengan kepribadian manusianya, sehingga ia lupa siapa Eunhyuk dan Aiden. Hingga akhirnya, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua, dengan kesialan karena masih ada Aiden dalam diri Donghae.**

Aneh ya? Iya, emang. Kalau pada mau, CLA buatin. Kalo gak mau, ya sudah.

3, Ratednya bakalan **T - T+**. Palingan nyenggol-nyenggol dikit. Hae gak pervert kok. Cuma, sebagai the master and the... slave? Duh, gak enak ngetiknya ._. yah pokoknya begitulah. Peran, menuntut cerita menjadi senggol-senggol dikit.

4, Perlukah adanya **preview previous chapter**?

5, CLA cuma bisa buka kompi tiap jumat malem, sampe minggu pagi doang. Kalau ada ulangan, pasti separuh lebih waktunya kepotong, jadi harap di maklumi ._.

Udah sih, segitu aja kayaknya. Tadi lupa mau ketik apa ._.

**Special thanks to chapter 7's reviewer:**

**RuCho D'Evil | anchofishy | reaRelf | Exotic fantastic | jiyoung | maria8 | park chaesoo | BoPeepBoPeep137 | Saranghaehyukkie | miho | Cho Kyura | nurul. p. putri | RieHaeHyuk | love haehyuk | Lee Ah Ra | bebe fujo | Evil Roomate | Elfishy | yeye | bjewELFishy | BlaueFEE | myhyukkiesmile | desi2121 | Daevict024 | Arit291 | KyoKMS26 | yearrika | FishyMonkey | FeiLin | nvyptr | myfishychovy | ChocoGirls | Hyukkie'sJewels | Guest | Lee Eun In | ina. khuzairina | AnggiHaeHyukELF | casanova indah**

Thanks untuk **Favorite**, **Review**, **Follow**, **Read**, dan **Visitors**! Mian kalau mengecewakan, CLA akan mencoba membuat yang lebih baik^^

See U~


	9. Chapter 9

"_Jadi, kau memohon kepadaku, agar membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk tinggal bersamamu?"_

_._

"_Baiklah, sekali lagi kesempatan. Tapi kali ini, Eunhyuk akan tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu, jika kau lulus kali ini. Mudah saja. Sebentar lagi, Eunhyuk akan berulang tahun. Jika kau dapat membuatkannya kejutan, yang dapat menggerakkan hatiku, kau menang."_

_._

"_Ah iya, kau sudah menemukan rencana untuk ulang tahun Hyukkie nanti?"_

_._

"_Setelah beberapa waktu aku memperhatikan sifat hyung-nya, aku jadi ragu dengan semua ideku. Sepertinya akan sulit sekali untuk membuatnya tergerak."_

_._

_Pesta ulang tahun Eunhyuk sukses terjalankan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, terjadi sedikit kekacauan tadi. Kangin membawa wine, dan mabuk, tapi mengajak orang lain untuk ikut mabuk bersamanya. Hampir setengah dari mereka seperti orang gila karena berlarian kesana-sini akibat mabuk. Tak jarang juga mereka bertubrukan seperti adegan idiot antara Spongebob dan Patrick yang saling bertabrakan satu sama lain._

_Sekarang, yang perlu Donghae lakukan adalah, menanyakan masalah tantangan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Ini benar-benar menyangkut hidup matinya. Oke, sepertinya Donghae agak berlebihan._

_Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur karena kecapekan, dan hal yang sama berlaku kepada yang lainnya. Hanya ia sendirilah satu-satunya manusia yang masih terjaga, dan malah duduk di balkon sambil memandang indahnya bulan. Mungkin ada kalanya ia harus bertanya besok. Ia harap, Kyuhyun jujur terhadapnya._

"_Semoga saja, kami bisa tinggal bersama lagi..."_

.

.

.

.

**My Innocent Hyukkie**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Humour, brothership, friendship, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Eunhyuk, Donghae(main), Super Junior. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, BL, EYD, Typos, Super Innocent!Hyuk, Impossible things, etc**_

.

.

.

Warning tambahan: alur maksa

.

.

.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menoel-noel pipi Donghae, yang sedang tertidur di kursi yang menyuguhkan pemandangan alam di hadapannya. Memang sih, sepertinya ia terlalu cepat bangun, sebab masih sepi sekali. Tak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda sudah tersadar dari 'pulau kapuk', membuat Eunhyuk kesepian. Dan sepertinya, membangunkan Donghae bukan ide yang buruk.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"Ish... kok bangunnya susah sih... Hyukkie capek nunggunya~"

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"Erngh..."

Erangan Donghae barusan menyatakan bahwa Eunhyuk berhasil membangunkan Donghae hanya dengan menoel pipi. Dengan begini, Eunhyuk tak perlu menciumnya lagi jika ingin membangunkannya. Dan seluruh makhluk turut sudah pasti bahagia karena Eunhyuk menghentikan kebiasaan polos nan menggemaskannya itu. Kecuali Donghae sepertinya.

"Hae! Kita- Yahhhhh! Kenapa tidur lagi?! U-uh, apa Hyukkie memang harus poppo Hae yah?" pikirnya sangat polos, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, semua itu benar.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam pertimbangan dan juga kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dialami dirinya ataupun Donghae, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae, dan melakukan rutinitas tiap pagi-nya.

"Erngh... Hyuk...kie...?"

Eunhyuk meloncat kegirangan, begitu Donghae akhirnya bangun. Tak sia-sia ia membangunkannya sekitar setengah jam. Apalagi, sekarang masih jam 4. Tentu akan sangat mengasikkan menunggu dan menyambut pagi bersama. Menurut Eunhyuk sih, mungkin begitu. Namun sebenarnya, orang-orang pasti akan lebih memilih untuk kembali tidur.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga namja manis itu terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya, juga pelukannya. Sebelum Eunhyuk refleks berteriak, Donghae terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sshhhtt... langit masih gelap... jangan berteriak." bisik Donghae yang secara tak sadar terkesan menggelitiki daun telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Donghae, meminta dilepas. Tentu saja Donghae melepasnya. Namun, tidak dengan pelukannya.

"Hmm... masih jam 4 ya? Kenapa kau membangunkanku hm?" bisik Donghae, yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, guna menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Serius, ia merasa geli.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menutup mulutmu?" tanya Donghae, yang sekali lagi membuat Eunhyuk hampir tak bisa menahan rangsangan yang seakan menggelitiki perutnya dari dalam. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Donghae yang melingkar di perutnya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hyukkie kesepian, belum ada yang bangun~"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan menutup mulut?"

"H-habis Hyukkie geli~ Hae bisik-bisik di dekat telinga Hyukkie sih~" protesnya lalu menggembungkan pipi lucu. Tolong lah, ini masih subuh, jangan mengundang serigala yang sedang lapar.

Donghae menyeringai. Mendadak ia mendapatkan ide yang lucu nan mesum. Lupakah ia terhadap Kyuhyun yang masih singgah di dalam satu rumah yang sama dengannya?

"Seperti ini gelikah?" tanyanya, sambil meniup-niup telinga Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat, membuat namja manis itu bergelinjangan karena kegelian namun tak bisa menghindar.

"Haeeeee geliiiiiiii~ hrrr~ lepasin Hyukkie~" rengeknya, yang malah membuat Donghae semakin memeluknya erat. Sangat erat, sampai-sampai Eunhyuk sesak nafas. Sepertinya Donghae tak sadar seberapa besar tenaganya bila dibandingkan dengan tenaga Eunhyuk yang seperti ikan teri.

"Haehhhh... Shhheee...shhhaakkkhh..."

"E-eh... Mianhae..."

Eunhyuk segera berdiri, begitu Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya, takut-takut Donghae akan dengan refleksnya meremukan tulangnya seketika. Dengan pose kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, juga dengan menggembungkan pipinya, entah mengapa pose mengambek Eunhyuk malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hae jahat huh! Kalau Hyukkie mati sesak gimana? Hyukkie marah sama Hae!"

Bolehkah Donghae membanting kepalanya ke tembok agar tak berpikiran aneh-aneh terhadap Eunhyuk? Dan lagipula, ini sangatlah lucu. Orang mana yang memberitahukan kalau dirinya sedang marah? Tertawa, takutnya Eunhyuk semakin marah. Bisa repot kalau Eunhyuk mengadu ke Kyuhyun. Perjuangannya selama ini akan sia-sia.

"Aigoo... Hyukkie sudah bisa marah sama Hae eoh? Huhu... Hyukkie jahat..." rengek Donghae, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Eunhyuk mendadak panik sendiri. Pasalnya, ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda kepada Donghae.

"E-eh? K-kok jadi Hae yang ngambek? Eh... Hyukkie hanya bercanda... Hae jangan nangis dong~"

Donghae menyeringai dibalik kedua telapak tangannya, begitu Eunhyuk semakin mendekat kepada dirinya, hingga akhirnya memeluk Donghae sebagai permintaan maaf. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk erat, hingga namja manis itu meronta namun tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Kena kau!"

"HWAAAA! Hae curang! Penipu! Lepasin Hyukkieeeee! Lepas! Lepasssss!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menangis? Aku tidak menipumu kok, kau saja yang berpikiran tidak-tidak."

"Lepas! Lepassss! Hyukkie beneran marah nih!" ancam Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum mengejek.

"Memangnya Hyukkie beneran bisa marah?" ledeknya. Eunhyuk yang benar-benar merasa diremehkan, menghentikkan aksi memberontaknya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memalingkan wajahnya dan diam membisu. Donghae menunggu cukup lama, dan Eunhyuk tak juga bergeming. Oke, nampaknya namja manis di hadapannya ini benar-benar marah.

"Hyukkie..."

"..."

"Hyukkie..."

"..."

"Yah... Hyukkie beneran ngambek ya? Senyum dong."

"..."

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja! Meskipun memiliki sifat dan otak yang bahkan lebih polos dibandingkan seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, sifat-sifat Eunhyuk juga tak terduga. Yah, mengingat banyak sekali sifat Eunhyuk yang diketahui Donghae sebelum namja manis itu dikirim ke rumahnya.

"Hyukkie..." Donghae menusuk-nusuk(?) pipi Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk malah menepis tangannya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Menyerah, Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, guna dapat melihat wajah kesal namja manis itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya-

CHU~

Ia mengecup bibir Eunhyuk, membuat sang pemilik kaget dan nyaris melompat kalau saja Donghae tidak sedang memeluknya. Eunhyuk sendiri, refleks menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Oh dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini semerah kepiting rebus.

"N-ngapain?! K-kenapa cium-cium Hyukkie!?" protesnya. Donghae sendiri bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, malah tersenyum senang.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada aku didiamkan."

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mempoutkan bibir, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya gemas.

Donghae mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dan mencubitnya gemas. Ia lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Eunhyuk, lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Jangan marah lagi arraseo? Jelek ah kalau begitu." ucap Donghae yang sebenarnya berniat menghibur, namun sepertinya lebih terlihat seperti menghina. Atas dasar kepolosan Eunhyuk, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Nah, kan kalau begitu lebih baik." ujarnya, kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk. Namun naasnya, sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Donghae mengaduh. Eunhyuk yang tadi terpejam, langsung membuka matanya, menatap Donghae khawatir. Dirabanya setiap inci wajah Donghae, memastikan kondisinya tak apa.

"Hae, kau tak apa?"

Donghae menggeleng. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak apa-apa, namun karena ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kepalaku sakit. Barusan..." Donghae melirik-lirik ke kiri, menyuruh Eunhyuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Mengerti apa maksud Donghae, Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun, mengangkat sepatu sebelah kirinya, menatap tajam Donghae dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Eunhyuk reflek memeluk Donghae posesif, dengan cara memeluk yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Donghae. Yap, Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat, dengan posisi Donghae yang kepalanya menempel di dada namja manis itu, sehingga ia bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya dengan suara yang tak bisa terbilang pelan. Kalau saja ini FF GS... hmm... lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan.

"Kyunnie-hyung lempar-lempar sepatu ke kepala Hae yah? Jahat!"

"YA! Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah berani menciummu berkali-kali! Nanti kalau terjadi yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?"

"Hae tidak jahat ke Hyukkie! Kyunnie-hyung jahat! Pasti kepala Hae sakit..."

Donghae ingin sekali tertawa guling-guling, atau sekedar melompat-lompat di kursi hingga kursi patah saking senangnya, kalau saja tak ada Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun itu mengganggunya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan hyung-mu." ucap Donghae sok dewasa, sambil melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk kepadanya. Eunhyuk hendak kembali memprotes, namun tatapan Donghae yang seakan memohon kepadanya membuatnya terdiam, lalu mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang Donghae ingin lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie tidak boleh menguping ya. Tetap duduk disitu." perintah Donghae. Layaknya seekor peliharaan, Eunhyuk langsung terduduk manis menatap pemandangan di depannya. Lucu. Cara duduknya yang kaku membuatnya terlihat seperti robot.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan sepatunya. Diajaknya Kyuhyun ke sudut ruangan, setelah Kyuhyun menaruh sepatunya.

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Jadi? Apaan?"

Donghae mencoba bersabar. Mungkin Kyuhyun pura-pura lupa, atau mungkin memang lupa. Dengan sabar, Donghae mengutarakan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kejutanku bagus kan? Cukup untuk emm... menggerakan hatimu? Yah, begitulah. Jadi, intinya. Hyukkie boleh tinggal bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, memasang pose berpikir. Dalam hati, ia agak menyeringai. Sepertinya menguji kepintaran orang lumayan kan? Sedikit bermain sepertinya tak masalah.

"Hmm... Siapa bilang? Kejutanmu sangat buruk, kuakui itu. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan, yang ada malah membuatku lelah. Hah, sangat disayangkan. Padahal kukira kau bisa memberikan kejutan yang jauh lebih baik."

Donghae tersenyum, namun lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. Ia tau, Kyuhyun –mungkin- sedang mengujinya. Mungkin. Dan dia juga tak sebodoh itu. Dari melihat orangnya saja, sudah kelihatan Kyuhyun senang bermain-main. Karena itulah ia sudah mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan dan bukti yang ada sejak awal.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kejutanku kali ini memang sangat buruk, kuakui itu. Tapi kurasa hyung malah menyukai kejutanku yang buruk itu. Benarkan hyung?"

"Hmm? Kurasa tidak" elak Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphone-nya, mengutak-ngatiknya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia tunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang lebar dan polos seperti anak kecil.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali hyung."

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Donghae, lalu melihat-lihat seluruh foto yang berada di folder itu. Ia memperhatikan semuanya dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas.

"Benar-benar pintar. Kurasa kau memang sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang beberapa orang aneh yang selalu bersembunyi setiap aku sedang bersenang-senang. Hanya sekedar mengujimu saja. Dan kau lulus. Kurasa kau bisa membahagiakan Hyukkie." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan handphone Donghae kepada pemiliknya.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya kau lupa memindahkan foto-foto Hyukkie ke folder lain. Fotonya lucu. Lebih baik kau temani Hyukkie sekarang. Dia sudah seperti robot, sedari tadi diam kaku disana." pesan Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar tidur.

"Hyung."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat sebelum ia menggapai gagang pintu, begitu mendengar Donghae yang memanggilnya, membuatnya terlihat membelakangi Donghae.

"Hm?"

"Eum... kau mau kemana?"

"Membangunkan putri tidurku. Wae?"

"Eum... tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum meski tak bisa dilihat oleh Donghae. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambaikannya kepada Donghae.

"Yap, tentu saja. Selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan berani-beraninya membuat pikiran Hyukkie tercemar karenamu." pesannya, sebelum membuka pintu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, ia terhenti lagi.

"Ah iya. Jika Hyukkie terus bersifat seperti itu, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk hidup di dunia masyarakat. Lebih baik kau mengajarinya bersikap dewasa." lanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah dan menutup pintu kamar.

BLAM

Donghae tersenyum, lalu kembali ketempat Eunhyuk terduduk dengan kakunya. Ia memeluk namja manis itu erat dari belakang, membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan menoleh. Donghae tersenyum kala melihat wajah memerah namja manis itu, begitu pula dengan namja manis itu yang tersenyum melihatnya, meskipun malu-malu.

Mulai sekarang, tak ada yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Dan Donghae hanya bisa berharap tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupan mereka bagaimana pun caranya.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Fiuhhh akhirnya end juga. Jangan lupa cek dibawah note ini. Ada tambahan story^^

Serius ini maksa dan gaje banget, tapi daripada ditelantarkan yah... gitu deh.

Oh iya, FF Fantasy CLA itu... BL yah, bukan GS. Depannya doang, terpaksa demi kepentingan cerita(?)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, baca, numpang lewat, favorit, ataupun follow FF ini. Love you all~

Mian ga bisa bales review kalian. Selain sibuk dan kekurangan waktu(?), bisa-bisa ceritanya cuma seperempat halaman haha#plak

**Special thanks bagi yang review chap kemaren:**

**BooFishy | Choi Youmin | Sibumxoxo | park chaesoo | BoPeepBoPeep137 | anchofishy | Elfishy | love haehyuk | Lee Eun In | FishyMonkey | nurul. p. putri | AnggiHaeHyukELF | myhyukkiesmile | Y's Syndrome | byun. s. hyun. 7 | maria8 | Hyukkie'sJewels | reaRelf | Jiahaehyuk | Cho Kyura | desi2121 | Evil Roomate | sweetyhaehyuk | RieHaeHyuk | ina. khuzairina**

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

Donghae termenung disudut ranjang, menatap seorang bayi laki-laki berumur 8 bulan yang sedang tertidur di tengah ranjangnya –dan Eunhyuk-.

Yap, sekarang Eunhyuk kembali tinggal bersamanya. Tak terasa 5 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Kyuhyun menyerahkan Eunhyuk kepada dirinya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun lebih memiliki bersama Sungmin menikah di Inggris dan kembali lagi tinggal di Korea. Donghae sendiri lebih memilih hidup seperti ini. Tidak perlu menikah seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Eunhyuk sudah menempel dengannya kemana-mana. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Tak betah berpisah terlalu lama dengan Eunhyuk. Seperti perangko dan amplop surat.

"Hah..."

Donghae menghela nafas, lalu kembali mengelus wajah Lee Gikwang, bayi mungil itu. Bukan. Anak itu bukan anaknya. Itu anak Lee Donghwa, hyungnya dengan Kim... Kim... Kim... apa itu? Ia lupa. Yang jelas, Donghwa dan istrinya sedang liburan di Korea, sementara mereka menitipkan anaknya kepada Donghae sementara. Donghae sih tidak keberatan. Jadi berasa memiliki anak sendiri.

"Hah... 4 tahun lagi Jihyun kembali ya? Dia benar-benar mengumpulkan resep roti dan kue disana." gumam Donghae, begitu mengingat-ngingat foto-foto betapa banyaknya resep yang sudah dikumpulkan Jihyun untuknya melalui ponsel.

"Ah, aku kangen sekali dengan Eunhyuk yang dulu. Eunhyuk yang suka bermanja-manja denganku. Eunhyuk yang polos." gumamnya lagi.

Yah, Eunhyuk memang diajarkan bersikap dewasa, dan segala macam hal yang perlu ia ketahui oleh Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan. Meskipun mereka merasa kehilangan Eunhyuk yang polos dulu, namun mereka senang telah membuat Eunhyuk berubah dan bisa membaur dengan masyarakat lebih mudah.

Semenjak Eunhyuk berubah menjadi dewasa, ia jarang sekali bermanja-manja dengan Donghae layaknya anak kecil. Seperti contohnya, ia tak pernah merengek kepada Donghae untuk membelikannya barang yang ia inginkan. Ia juga tidak pernah mau membuat Donghae merasa kerepotan lagi. Setiap malam, setiap mereka pulang dari toko Kibum, Eunhyuk pasti tidak mau mandi lebih dahulu. Ia lebih memilih membuat air hangat untuk Donghae mandi. Kalau sudah pagi, Donghae pasti sudah melihat adanya sarapan yang tersedia diatas meja makan. Terlihat seperti seorang istri yang baik.

Donghae sebenarnya tak keberatan. Ia malah senang, diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi ia benar-benar merindukan Eunhyuk-nya yang dulu.

Donghae terus melamun, mengingat-ngingat kehidupannya beberapa tahun silam. Mulai dari saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, sampai memori-memori teromantis mereka, ataupun yang lucu dari mereka. Saking terlarutnya dalam lamunan, ia tak sadar dengan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya sudah berada di belakangnya sedari tadi.

GREP

Donghae tersentak begitu merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk yang baru saja menyelesaikan aksi mandi malamnya.

"Katakan Hae, kau keberatan dengan Hyukkie yang sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan akan kekhawatiran dan juga kesedihan. Donghae terdiam. Pasti Eunhyuk mendengar gumamannya tadi. Dan pasti Eunhyuk kepikiran.

"T-tidak juga sih, aku tidak keberatan." jawabnya, membuat Eunhyuk semakin murung.

"Kau bohong Hae. Tidak sayang Hyukkie lagi ya? Sudah berani berbohong sama Hyukkie."

"A-aniya, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja aku merindukan Eunhyuk yang dulu."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk yang dulu? Bukankah setiap orang menyukai orang yang bersikap dewasa? Harusnya Donghae lebih senang dengannya yang sekarang dong? Seharusnya Donghae malah senang tidak ada Eunhyuk yang rese seperti dulu lagi dong?

"Bukankah setiap orang lebih menyukai orang bersifat dewasa ya?" tanya Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kata siapa? Tidak juga." jawab Donghae seadanya. "Tapi aku suka Hyukkie apa adanya." lanjutnya, membuat Eunhyuk tersipu.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Hae mau Hyukkie yang bagaimana?"

Donghae terdiam, memasang pose berpikir yang sangat ketara dibuat-buat, dan menjawab.

"Aku mau Hyukkie yang dewasa sama Hyukkie yang polos."

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksudnya, pilih salah satu! Tidak boleh pilih dua!"

"Kalau aku mau Hyukkie yang polos gimana?"

"Aku akan kembali menjadi Hyukkie seperti yang dulu kalau Hae mau begitu!" jawabnya riang. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Kalau begitu, Hyukkie cuma boleh begitu di depanku saja! Titik! Tidak pakai alasan!"

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, mencoba sebisa mungkin mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu. Hanya di depan Donghae. Yah sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan, meskipun sebenarnya dia kesal juga sih. Sifat egois Donghae juga jadi muncul lagi. Huh.

"Hu-uh. Ya sudah! Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae. Donghae melirik jam di belakang Eunhyuk, dan menjawab.

"Sebelas malam."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum... tidak juga sih, hampir jam dua belas. Jam 11 lewat 58." jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Jinjja?! Hwaaaa Hyukkie mandi malam sekaliiiii! Jam berapa sekarang?"

Donghae menautkan alisnya. Bukannya ia baru memberitahu jam berapa barusan?

"Jam 11 lewat 59. Wae?" jawab Donghae dengan sabar. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Masih jam 11 lewat 59.""

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Ya ampun.

Sabar Hae, sabar.

"Tepat tengah malam. Kenapa s- eh?"

Ucapan Donghae terputus begitu Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipinya dan menaruh sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya. Donghae segera membuka kepalan tangannya, dan melihat...

"Coklat?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Happy Valentine! Mianhae coklatnya kecil. Itu juga Hyukkie baru belajar buat, jadi tidak tau enak atau tidak." jelasnya. Mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk, Donghae segera memakan coklat itu.

"Hmmm... enak kok. Manis dan... tetap saja rasanya stroberi ya haha."

Eunhyuk menggembungkan bibirnya antara kesal atau malu dipuji. Memang ada apa sih dengan storberi? Kenapa Donghae menambahkan kata 'haha' diakhir kalimatnya?

"Aku juga punya satu untukmu." ucap Donghae, sebelum menarik Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya, lalu menciumnya. Eunhyuk yang kaget, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ingat! Gikwang masih tidur!

"Manis kan?" tanya Donghae begitu ia menyelesaikan sesi ciumannya. Eunhyuk menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Donghae, mengangguk sambil malu-malu. Donghae bisa menebak, seberapa merah wajah Eunhyuk sekarang.

Donghae mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk agar mereka dapat saling bertukar pandang. Ia mengelap sudut bibir Eunhyuk yang masih tersisa sedikit coklat. Mungkin ciuman mereka membuat coklat itu makin berantakan. -_-

"Jangan nunduk gitu dong~ Kan Hyukkie lucu kalau lagi malu-malu~"

Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae pelan. Demi semua stroberi yang ia suka, ia benar-benar sangat malu sekarang.

"Aku jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Poppo ya."

"1 kali aja ya."

"2."

"1"

"2"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, tidak usah." ancam Eunhyuk.

"Iya deh, sekali. Poppo."

Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae kilat, bahkan hampir tak terasa. Eunhyuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae dan beralih tidur di sisi kiri Gikwang yang kosong. Donghae hanya bisa cemberut.

"Hae, Saranghae."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Eunhyuk, sebelum ia tidur –atau pura-pura tidur-. Donghae tersenyum manis, lalu menidurkan dirinya di sisi kanan Gikwang, satu-satunya ruang yang tersisa untuknya tidur.

"Nado saranghae, Hyukkie-ah..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Kan CLA udah bilang, ini maksa xD #plak


End file.
